Destino eterno
by Erika Lotfe
Summary: TIENES QUE LEERLAAA...Qué pasó luego de la reunión en el Hogar de Pony? Candy decide su futuro, pero el destino le tiene preparado algo completamente diferente. GRAN FINAAALLL Y AGRADECIMIENTOSSS...
1. Chapter 1 y 2

**PROLOGO:**

Esta historia está basada en mi caricatura favorita, es lo que me imagino que pasó luego del final, en el que Candy está reunida con sus amigos en el Hogar de Pony. Es lo que a muchos de nosotros nos hubiera gustado que pasara...

Esposito, muchas gracias por apoyarme en todo lo que hago y estar siempre ahí. Gracias por impulsarme a escribir. Te amo por siempre.

Mallory, tkanks for being my teacher.

A mis amigos y familiares con todo mi cariño.

LOS AMOOOO...

**Flacaaa.**

"**DESTINO ETERNO"**

**Capítulo I **

"**Decisiones".**

El Hogar de Pony resplandecía diariamente con la presencia de Candy, quien fue a decidir su destino de una vez por todas. Los niños eran felices y la Srita. Pony y la hermana María disfrutaban al máximo de la alegría que siempre Candy tenía para repartir a los demás.

Luego de un mes de descanso y de haber dejado la clínica del Dr. Martin, Candy por fin decidió aceptar la propuesta de Albert, de viajar por todo el mundo y compartir su vida y sus tristezas con él, al fin y al cabo, era su padre adoptivo y dinero no le haría falta, por lo que si extrañaba su trabajo como enfermera, sería voluntaria en los lugares a donde fueran.

-Srita. Pony, hermana María... les tengo que decir algo, dijo Candy entrando a la casa, luego de un largo día de juegos con sus pequeños.

-Qué pasa Candy? Te noto muy seria... dijo la Srita. Pony.

-A veces lo soy, dijo Candy riendo y guiñando el ojo. Pero bueno... ahora sí es algo serio.

-Ya habla Candy, nos tienes con el alma en un hilo, dijo la hermana María.

-Bien... antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias... por todo lo que me han brindado desde que nací... amor, alegría, consejos...

-Candy, no nos asustes, qué te pasa?

-No es nada Srita. Pony, simplemente que hoy es el día... el día en que tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida.

-Ah si? Y cuál es esa decisión? Preguntó la hermana María.

-Bueno... Como ustedes saben, Albert es el abuelo William... él me adoptó y he vivido muchas cosas lindas con él. De hecho lo cuidé todo el tiempo en el que padeció de amnesia.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu decisión, Candy?

-Ya hermana María, déjela terminar...

-Bueno... tiene mucho que ver, ya que en una de las cartas que me ha mandado Albert... me propone compartir mi vida con él.

-QUE? Gritaron sus dos mamás al mismo tiempo.

-Te vas a casar, Candy? Preguntó la hermana María.

-Bueno... aún no lo sé, pero creo que Albert es el hombre adecuado para mí.

-"Adecuado"? es decir que es el hombre que piensas que te mereces, pero al que NO amas... no es así? Dijo la hermana María.

-Hermana María, no quiero adelantarme, simplemente aceptaré viajar con Albert y después el destino dirá...

-Pero hija, dijo la Srita Pony, no puedes estar viajando con un hombre que no es tu marido...

-Pero es mi padre adoptivo, no sé si lo recuerdan...

-Si Candy, pero...

-Hermana María, es suficiente, dijo la Srita. Pony... debemos respetar la decisión de Candy y dejar que ella sola encuentre su camino.

-Es verdad, perdón, pero es que te vamos a extrañar Candy.

-Candy se acercó y con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a sus dos mamás...

-Yo también las voy a extrañar y a los niños... y al padre árbol...

-Ay Candy... ya nos habíamos acostumbrado de nuevo a ti.

-Yo sé hermana María, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida y tratar de...

-...Olvidar a Terry? Completó la Señorita Pony.

-No se preocupen, lo voy a lograr y ya verán que pronto vendré con lindas noticias, dijo Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

-No cambias Candy, no cambias... dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Los niños estaban escondidos escuchando todo...

-Nooo, no queremos que te vayas jefe... no te vayas por favor! Gritaban los pequeños.

-Niños, dijo la Srita. Pony... tenemos que apoyar a Candy en su decisión, recuerden que ella siempre ha pensado en ustedes, ahora le toca a ella tener su comprensión.

Los niños ignoraron a la Srita. Pony y se abalanzaron para abrazar a Candy todos al mismo tiempo.

-Jefe, luego de Tom y Jimmy tú me diste tu nombramiento, pero prefiero que tú sigas siendo nuestro jefe, dijo Bob.

-Bob, escucha... Tom y Jimmy ya tienen una vida, la cual decidieron junto con sus nuevos padres. Yo tengo que hacer mi vida, y eso no quiere decir que no los quiera o que los vaya a olvidar.

-Pero Candy... todos creíamos que ya habías decidido quedarte con nosotros para siempre y ahora nos quieres abandonar!

-No, no es que los quiera abandonar, pero pronto ustedes serán adoptados y seguramente los demás sufrirán por su partida, como yo sufrí cuando Annie se fue... y entonces vendrán otros niños y la vida seguirá... pero yo...

-Niños, no entienden que Candy está buscando su felicidad? Dijo la Srita. Pony.

-Si... perdón jefe, dijo Bob... no volveremos a pedirte que te quedes... te queremos, jefe.

-Te queremos mucho jefe, gritaron todos los pequeños.

Candy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos... pensaba en la decisión que había tomado, en lo que la misma afectaba a sus seres queridos... sin embargo no titubeó ni un solo momento. Así que Candy partiría al día siguiente... tenía todo arreglado.

Por otro lado, Terry había vuelto al teatro y la actuación... Su vida personal era un desastre. El no amaba a Susana y estar con ella era un verdadero sacrificio. La madre de Susana tenía muchas influencias en el mundo del espectáculo y obligó prácticamente a Terry a casarse con su hija, amenazándolo con acabar con su exitosa carrera. Terrence Grandchester era ya toda una promesa en los escenarios y su éxito crecía cada vez más.

Después del rompimiento con Candy, Terry no quería saber nada y lo único que le importaba era sostener su nombre en el mundo de la farándula.

Así que Terry estaba casado con Susana, quien por más que intentaba, no lograba hacer que su esposo la mirara con ojos de amor. Terry era amable, pero no podía evitar mostrarse distante y lejano.

Un día, en su casa... Terry estaba observando por la ventana, era un día lluvioso y él tenía una mirada triste... Pensaba en su pequeña pecosa. Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

-Terry, qué es lo que pasa? Preguntó Susana un poco enfadada.

-Nada Susana, no pasa nada... quieres cenar algo?

-Si... olvidaba que no sirvo ni para poner la mesa y traerte la cena.

-Susana, no empieces, por favor.

-No empiezo... simplemente que...

-Ya... vamos a cenar por favor y tratemos de no discutir.

-Bueno, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, dijo Terry secamente.

-Todavía la amas?

-De qué hablas Susana?

-De la chica que me salvó la vida... de Candy.

-Estoy contigo, o no es así? Ese día, cuando ella te salvó, te dije que me había decidido por ti.

-Si, pero para mí todo esto es por lástima, dijo Susana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Terry no acostumbraba a ser cariñoso con Susana, pero al ver su sufrimiento, se conmovió. Caminó hacia ella y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Mira Susana... no quiero que pienses esas cosas... vamos a tratar de ser felices, está bien?

-Es que no te veo muchas ganas de luchar por esto.

-Ok, te prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de que estemos bien y de que esto se convierta en algo bueno... qué te parece?

-Bueno, dijo ella no muy convencida.

Terry le dio un beso en la frente y se paró para ir a servir la cena.

De hecho, Susana tenía razón... la única persona que había en la mente de su marido, era Candy, la dulce chica de largo cabello, rubio y rizado... y de ojos grandes color esmeralda... que eran como un mar de dicha para él. Sin embargo Terrence Grandchester, con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, ya había tomado una decisión, y sin saber que su pecosa también decidía que hacer con su vida, quiso hacer caso de las palabras de Albert, cuando le dijo que Candy ya se había repuesto del rompimiento y que debía tomar su rumbo como lo había hecho ella.

Entonces Terry pensó que si su vida era el teatro, debía seguir con Susana... y no tenía ninguna intención de vivir amargado por el resto de su vida, así que terminó por tratar de aceptar su destino y su situación, poniendo de su parte para hacer más llevadero su andar.

Mientras cenaban, Terry miraba a Susana y se repetía a sí mismo que era una buena persona... que lo había salvado y por eso perdió su pierna... lo amaba demasiado y tenía que recompensarla de alguna forma.

-Terry... por qué me miras así?

-No me había dado cuenta Susana, pero eres muy linda.

Susana se sonrojó y agachó la mirada por un momento... luego, levantando la cara, dijo:

-Nunca me habías dicho algo tan bonito.

-Nunca es tarde, no es así?

-Sí, dijo ella sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Susana sentía que todo lo que hacía Terry, era por agradecimiento, pero había una pequeña luz de esperanza, por lo que decidió poner todo de su parte para que su esposo se sintiera orgulloso de ella y se enamorara poco a poco.

-Sabes Terry? Me gustaría mucho volver a actuar...

-Estás hablando en serio, Susana? Dijo Terry abriendo sus ojos, admirado por lo que acababa de oír.

-Claro... creo que puedo hacerlo... pero antes de eso, voy a buscar ayuda. Tengo que recuperarme y quiero ver si buscamos una prótesis... qué te parece?

-Wow! Me sorprendes Susana... me da mucho gusto que quieras salir adelante y verte así de animada. Voy a investigar todo sobre prótesis y ya verás que muy pronto estarás de nuevo en un escenario y de pie... eres una excelente actriz.

-Gracias Terry, te amo.

Terry le contestó simplemente con una sonrisa, ya que de sus labios no podía salir una frase que era solamente de Candy, su amada Candy... Sólo el tiempo le diría si algún día iba a poder decirle a Susana un "te amo".

Así fue como Candy, Terry y Susana decidieron su destino, sin saber que éste les tenía reservado algo completamente diferente.

**Capítulo II**

"**Quiero ir contigo..."**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó con un nuevo ánimo, pensando en la nueva aventura que emprendería a partir de ese día. Viajar por todo el mundo le haría conocer lugares nuevos para ella y trataría de disfrutar cada momento al máximo y también la ayudaría a olvidar al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón... Terry.

-"_Ay Terry... si supieras cuánto te extraño... me gustaría hacer este viaje contigo, pero sé que vas a estar bien y espero estarlo yo también muy pronto" _–pensó-

-Hola Candy, tan temprano y ya levantada?

-Sí Srita. Pony... quiero estar lista a tiempo, así que prepararé el baño y me pondré linda para partir.

-Muy bien Candy... llevarás a Cleen contigo?

-No se... tal vez extrañe más a Miena, la colina y a los niños, que a mi... además no creo que lo pueda traer conmigo durante todos los viajes... viajaremos en barco o en tren y usted sabe cómo son de exigentes, revisan todos los equipajes.

-Tienes razón Candy... espero que todo esto sea por tu bien y tu verdadera felicidad...

-Lo será Srita. Pony, ya verá... dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

Candy salió del cuarto para darse un baño, mientras la Srita. Pony se quedó pensando en si realmente eso era lo que Candy necesitaba... hacer un viaje junto a Albert?... Podría ser lo que le hacía falta para olvidar a Terry, pero seguramente era algo que le costaba mucho trabajo. Lo único que reconfortaba a la Srita. Pony y la hermana María, era que Candy tomaba las cosas positivamente y creían que era esto y no sus viajes, lo que la ayudaría a salir adelante.

Candy salió del baño y se vistió, llevaba un vestido color esmeralda, como sus ojos, y un abrigo casi del mismo tono, la única diferencia era que ahora cambió su peinado... traía el cabello suelto y se veía hermosa... Luego se reunió con sus hermanitos del Hogar de Pony y sus dos mamás... También habían ido Tom y Jimmy para despedirla.

-Candyyy espera, no te vayas sin despedirte, gritaron Tom y Jimmy, quienes venían en la misma carreta.

-Tom, Jimmy, gritó Candy emocionada...

Sus hermanos bajaron y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-Candy, quiero que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti... te convertiste en una excelente enfermera, nos has cuidado y ahora has decidido qué hacer con tu vida... a todos nos gustaría ser un poco como tú.

-Ya chicos, no me hagan sonrojar, dijo Candy riendo y sacando la lengua de lado.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y no paraban de gritar y abrazar a Candy.

Candy vio a lo lejos un carro que se acercaba... era George que venía por ella para llevarla a la estación del tren, el cual partiría a Chicago. Candy le había escrito a George para que fuera por ella, ya que no quería que se enterara Albert de su decisión por carta... quería darle una sorpresa.

-George, bienvenido... gracias por venir por mí.

-No es nada Srita. Andrew, para mí es un placer poder hacer esto por usted y mi jefe.

-Gracias, dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno niños, llegó la hora de decirle adiós a Candy, dijo la Srita. Pony.

-Adiós Candyyyy! Gritaron los niños al unísono.

-Adiós Candy, dijo la hermana María abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nos vemos hermana María... la quiero mucho. Por favor cuide mucho a los pequeños.

No tienes que pedírmelo Candy.

-Es verdad... Hasta luego Srita. Pony y muchas gracias por todo, dijo Candy abrazando a su otra mamá.

-Nos vemos Candy y espero que este viaje sea lo que esperas...

-Si Srita. Pony y por favor no lloren... voy a estar bien.

-Si Candy... todo va a estar bien.

-Los quiero mucho niños... dijo Candy agachándose para despedirse.

-Nosotros también te queremos jefe, dijo Bob.

-Tom, Jimmy, les voy a pedir que estén al pendiente de los niños... visítenlos cada que puedan, por favor.

-Claro Candy, confía en nosotros, dijo Tom, o quién fue el que te escuchó llorar junto con Annie?

-Tienes razón Tom, sé que cuidarás bien de los pequeños... y tú también verdad Jimmy?

-Si jefe, dijo Jimmy haciendo una señal de soldado.

Todos rieron y abrazaron a Candy, quien después de esto subió al carro luego de que George le ayudara con su equipaje.

-Adiooos, gritó Candy...

-Adiós, gritaron los demás.

Durante el camino a la estación, Candy platicó con George de todo y nada... le preguntaba por Albert y pupé (su zorrillo)... George contestaba todas sus preguntas, serio como acostumbraba ser.

Llegaron a la estación y Candy le dio las gracias a George por haberla llevado.

-Muchas gracias George, espero verte pronto.

-Claro que nos veremos Srita. Andrew, recuerde que trabajo para Albert, sin embargo me tengo que quedar aquí por algunos asuntos de negocios que el Sr. Albert quiere que arregle antes de reunirme con ustedes en Chicago.

-Bueno... mi tren está por salir, gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto...

-Hasta luego Srita. Andrew.

-Adiós George, y por favor, llámame Candy.

-Está bien Srita. Candy.

Candy sonrió y subió al tren que la llevaría hasta Albert.

Durante el viaje, Candy recordó los hermosos momentos de su vida, sus juegos con Annie, cuando conoció a Anthony, Archie, Stear y Patty... también recordó su primer beso con Terry y todas las imágenes se plasmaban en la ventanilla del tren, donde iba recargando su cabeza.

Pensó también en Annie, ella estaba comprometida con Archie a quien conquistó poco a poco. El compromiso fue todo un evento, ya que un Cornwell se casaría con una Britter; por fin la madre de Annie estaba contenta con lo que había hecho su hija. Annie era feliz. Patty por su parte, había conocido a un periodista y estaba tratando de olvidar la muerte de Stear... Patty ahora vivía en América y no pensaba volver a Europa... luego de la guerra, no quiso regresar.

Candy pensaba en todo esto con una sonrisa... sus amigos eran felices y ella trataría de serlo también.

En ese momento tocaron la campana, para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo. Candy se acercó al comedor y se sentó junto a un empresario que llevaba el periódico del día, en él pudo ver una fotografía de Terry y un titular que decía: "Terrence Grandchester, de gira por todo el mundo, con la obra de Teatro "Romeo y Julieta"... viajará con su esposa Susana Marlowe". De repente el mundo se le vino encima a Candy... Terry casado? Ella no estaba enterada, ya que en el mes que estuvo en el hogar de Pony, no leyó el periódico y trató de estar lo más alejada posible del mundo... además, ni Albert ni sus amigos, quisieron darle una noticia así por carta; prefirieron que ella se enterara después.

Candy se levantó de la mesa... fue a su lugar y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas... De alguna manera sabía que esto pasaría... pero nunca pensó que le iba a doler tanto esta noticia. Pero... por qué se sentía tan mal? Al fin y al cabo ella decidió romper con Terry y dejar que hiciera su vida junto a Susana, era una idea a la que ya se había acostumbrado, o por lo menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba antes de ver ese periódico.

-"_Terry... cómo me hubiera gustado ser yo tu esposa y no Susana... pero así es la vida... No... no puedo aceptarlo, no puedooo"_

Lloró todo el camino, no podía evitar sentir su corazón roto en mil pedazos... tal vez tenía una pequeña esperanza, la cual nunca quiso aceptar. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero no paraba de llorar.

Por fin, el tren llegó a Chicago, en donde vivía Albert. Candy secó sus lágrimas, respiró hondo y se dijo a sí misma:

-"_Candy, no me decepciones, tienes que ser fuerte y aceptar tu destino... debes ser feliz y hacer feliz a Albert... por favor, ya deja de llorar"._

Tomó su equipaje, bajó del tren y se dirigió al hotel donde estaba Albert, quien no estaba en la mansión Andrew, por evitar la presencia de la Tía Abuela Elroy.

Al llegar al hotel, Candy se acercó a la recepción y le preguntó a la Señorita que atendía a los huéspedes.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando la habitación de Albert William Andrew...

-Candy? Se escuchó la voz de un hombre sorprendido.

-Albert, dijo Candy, corriendo hacia las escaleras para abrazarlo.

Albert estaba feliz de tener a Candy en sus brazos... sintió el olor fresco de su perfume y se hundió en su hermoso cabello.

-Candy, se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Si quieres, me puedo regresar, dijo Candy sonrojándose y encogiendo los hombros.

-No seas tontita Candy, no lo digo por eso... simplemente que es una gran sorpresa. Me hubiera esperado todo, menos encontrarte en este hotel.

-Albert, necesito hablar contigo.

-Muy bien Candy... qué te parece si me acompañas a comer? Estaba a punto de salir.

-Me parece perfecto, y así podremos platicar y caminar un poco.

-Bueno, yo pensaba irme en carro, pero si quieres caminar...

-Es que estoy entumida de venir sentada todo el camino, dijo ella sonriendo.

Albert miró a Candy y se sumergió en sus enormes ojos verdes... no podía creer lo que veía... Su hija adoptiva, el amor de su vida, estaba ahí... con él.

-Qué pasa Albert? Te quedaste muy pensativo.

-No es nada Candy... vamos que me muero de hambre.

-Ok...

En el camino hablaron de otras cosas... Candy le platicó sobre su estancia en el Hogar de Pony, lo bien que se la pasó con los niños y todas las cosas agradables que sucedieron.

-Cuando por fin llegaron al restaurante, se sentaron y ordenaron la comida, Albert dijo:

-Ahora sí Candy... qué pasa? De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Candy respiró hondo y mirando a los ojos de Albert, contestó:

-Recuerdas el día en que me enteré que eras el Abuelo William?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno... Ese día me dijiste que querías que fuera al Hogar de Pony, a descansar y pensar en lo que quería hacer en el futuro.

-Así es...

-Bueno, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya regresé del Hogar de Pony...

-Y?...

Albert tenía miedo de lo que Candy le diría... no estaba seguro de tener un lugar en sus planes, ya que sabía que ella amaba a Terry con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno Albert... ya tomé una decisión.

-Y quieres compartirla conmigo?

-No sólo eso Albert...

-Entonces?

-Quiero ir contigo...

No podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos... Candy quería ir con él... pero, realmente se refería a estar con él, o solamente quería acompañarlo a algún lugar... de repente se sintió muy confundido y se quedó prácticamente mudo.

-Albert... quiero ir contigo.

-Candy... por favor explícame qué quieres decir con eso...

-No soy clara? Albert, quiero hacer mi vida contigo, eso quiero decir... quiero que viajemos juntos, compartir nuestras tristezas y alegrías, como un día me pediste.

-Candy... dijo Albert suavemente.

Albert levantó la cara, miró fijamente a Candy y se acercó lentamente... los labios de Candy esperaron, y por fin... la besó. Candy respondió el beso un poco a fuerzas, pero tratando de posar en él todas sus esperanzas de olvidar por fin a Terry. Fue un beso tierno con todo el amor que Albert podía darle a Candy y toda la ternura que ella tenía para tratar de ser feliz. Los dos estaban llorando... Candy por la decepción, la esperanza y la incertidumbre... mientras que Albert lloraba de alegría.

-Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Albert, quiero ser lo más sincera que pueda contigo, dijo sabiendo que esto tal vez lo lastimaría.

-Mira Candy... sé lo que me vas a decir... Aún amas a Terry y sé que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo por ser y hacerme feliz. Yo comprendo, pero si esto no funciona, no quiero que por no lastimarme finjas que estás bien.

-Albert, yo te quiero mucho y creo que me puedo enamorar de ti, pero te prometo que si en un tiempo no lo logro, te lo diré... Tal vez esto es un poco egoísta de mi parte, ya que estoy basando mis esperanzas en tu amor y puedo lastimarlo.

-Candy, yo también puedo verme egoísta al quererte para mí y aceptar tu sacrificio.

-Albert... no es un sacrificio...

-Muy bien, ya no hablemos de esto y vamos a dejar que el tiempo lo diga todo.

-Gracias Albert.

-Gracias a ti, pequeña...

-Albert abrazó a Candy... en ese momento, llegó lo que ordenaron y comenzaron a comer.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

"**Te deseo..."**

Albert y Candy regresaron al hotel luego de cenar, platicar y pasar una noche agradable.

- Muy bien Candy, ahora te pido una habitación... espera aquí.

- Gracias Albert.

De nada.

Albert se acercó a la recepción y solicitó una habitación para Candy... Todavía no podía creer que viajaría con ella y se prometió a sí mismo hacer todo lo posible por que su pequeña se enamorara de él.

Srita. Por favor me reserva la Suite Presidencial?

Claro Sr. Andrew, quiere cambiarse de habitación?

No, no es para mí... es para... mi novia.

Había dicho SU NOVIA? Sí, por fin salió esa frase de su boca... Albert se sentía en las nubes y quería complacer a Candy como a nadie.

Albert se acercó a Candy, quien miraba hacia la calle... estaba un poco pensativa. Aún no podía sacar de su cabeza la nota en el periódico. Terry estaba casado, ella había besado a Albert... Ahora sí era el fin de un amor que nunca pudo ser. Sus ojos estaban llenos de melancolía.

Pequeña, qué te pasa?

Nada Albert...

Por favor Candy, confía en mí... es por Terry, no es cierto?

Albert...

Candy, no te lo quería decir... pero...

Si, ya sé... Terry se casó con Susana.

Entonces lo sabes.

Si... me enteré hoy por el periódico.

Candy, lo siento mucho... sé lo que eso debió dolerte.

Albert, me parece injusto que estemos hablando de esto... Mi decisión está tomada y voy a tratar de enamorarme de ti... y lo voy a hacer con todas mis fuerzas.

Candy, dijo Albert con voz quebrada...

Albert tenía emociones encontradas... por una parte, era el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener a Candy... por otro lo hacía muy infeliz la probabilidad de que ella nunca se enamorara de él.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Albert correspondió al abrazo con un gran suspiro.

Bueno, basta de caras largas, dijo Candy sonriendo como sólo ella sabía... Vamos a dormir, porque mañana comienza una nueva aventura para nosotros.

Me parece perfecto pequeña... me emociona muchísimo viajar contigo.

Muy bien, pues vamos...

Subieron hacia sus habitaciones y Albert la acompañó a la Suite Presidencial.

Wow! Pero Albert, esto es mucho para mí.

Candy, es lo menos que te mereces.

Bueno, pero si mañana salimos, no le veo el caso a tanto lujo.

No te quejes y disfruta...

Pero si sólo voy a dormir, dijo Candy soltando una carcajada.

Mmmm y qué te parece si pedimos Champaña?

Hablas en serio Albert?

Claro que hablo en serio, es más... espera un momento.

Albert salió del cuarto y le hizo una señal a uno de los empleados del hotel...

Disculpe joven... nos podría traer una botella de la mejor Champaña que tenga? Ah... y también me gustaría que nos traiga un poco de fruta, queso y pan.

Pero Albert, dijo Candy desde la puerta... Acabamos de cenar...

No importa, tenemos que brindar por nuestra unión... no crees?

Bueno, dijo Candy un poco desconcertada.

Candy veía a Albert tan emocionado, que no dejaba de pensar en cuanto lo lastimaría si no se enamorara de él... al mismo tiempo se sentía muy contenta de verlo así... parecía niño con zapatos nuevos.

El empleado del hotel se alejó y Albert entrando a la Suite, cerró la puerta.

Candy estaba temerosa de lo que podía pasar... Veía a Albert como a su mejor amigo, a un padre adoptivo, aunque muy joven, pero nunca pensaría en tenerlo como hombre.

Candy... no sabes todo lo que siento por dentro... es una felicidad enorme el tenerte tan cerca de mi.

Albert...

No hables, por favor.

Albert se acercó, acarició su cara... la tomó de la cintura y se perdió en sus labios... la besó apasionadamente, como si algo o alguien se la fuera a quitar de sus brazos. Candy respondió al beso y comenzó a sentir algo diferente dentro de ella. Quería parar, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo le decía que no dejara ir a Albert. Había química... no lo podía creer... Candy estaba confundida... Los dos estaban sin aliento.

Albert... por favor...

Candy, déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo...

No Albert, dijo ella alejándolo de sus brazos.

Pequeña, perdón... dijo un Albert desconcertado y confundido...

El la quería en todos los sentidos, la deseaba de una manera desenfrenada... pero tenía que tomar fuerzas de donde pudiera, para no lastimarla ni perderla.

Albert, la cabeza me da vueltas, necesito descansar... creo que la Champaña podrá esperar.

Candy, pero...

Por favor...

Está bien... sólo quiero que me disculpes si te ofendí; es sólo que te deseo tanto...

Albert!

Es cierto, pero también es cierto que yo no voy a llegar más lejos si no lo quieres así.

Eso está mejor, dijo Candy... te veo mañana, dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola para que Albert saliera.

Albert se acercó a la puerta bajando la mirada.

Albert, no estoy enojada contigo, simplemente es algo que tenemos que hablar, pero después.

Bien Candy, me voy.

Gracias por la cena, dijo Candy como para suavizar el momento.

De nada pequeña, te veo mañana.

Adiós Albert.

Albert pidió la orden para su cuarto. Estaba tomando y pensando en Candy... sus enormes ojos verdes, su hermosa sonrisa y todo lo que hacía desearla de esa forma. Se puso muy mal, tomó demasiado y terminó durmiendo en un sillón junto a la ventana. Esto era raro en él, un hombre maduro, que siempre veía las cosas objetivamente, estaba tomando por una mujer... sin embargo su deseo y su amor eran más fuertes que su objetividad.

Mientras tanto Candy, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día... era el primero y ya habían sucedido cosas que no podía explicar. Tal vez la química que sintió con Albert era pasajera... pero por qué quería convencerse de eso, si lo que trataba de hacer era enamorarse de él? Tal vez algo le decía que no era amor, sino agradecimiento... pero por qué sintió toda esa atracción? Tal vez porque nadie la había besado de esa forma, ni en un lugar tan íntimo como un cuarto de hotel...

Al día siguiente, Candy se despertó temprano, así podría prepararse para su primer viaje.

Se dio un baño y fue directamente a la habitación de Albert. Tocó la puerta.

Albert, soy yo, Candy... por favor ábreme.

Nadie contestó.

Albert... ábreme... ya estoy lista.

Srita. Dijo uno de los empleados del hotel... busca al Sr. Andrew?

Si...

Pues no está aquí.

Qué dice?

Me pidió que la llevara a un lugar.

Cómo? No entiendo.

Sígame, por favor.

Gracias.

Candy siguió al muchacho y la llevó hasta el Restaurante del hotel, el cual estaba en un gran jardín, lleno de flores y mesas con sombrillas. Albert estaba ahí, esperándola en una mesa. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba. Por qué Albert no la esperó? Había algo raro en todo esto. El la esperaba parado al lado de la mesa y la miraba como nunca antes la había visto.

De pronto, Albert hizo una señal con la mano y salieron tres personas que estaban escondidas.

AAAAHHHHH! No lo puedo creer, gritó Candy.

Sus tres mejores amigos... Annie, Paty y Archie estaban ahí.

Candy corrió a abrazarlos y estaba llorando de alegría. No podía creerlo, era la sorpresa más linda que le habían dado en mucho tiempo.

Amigos, que gusto verlos, no saben cuánto los quiero y cómo los extrañé este tiempo que estuve en el Hogar de Pony.

Candy, amiga... me da tanto gusto verte bien, dijo Annie, refiriéndose a lo que había pasado con Terry.

Si Annie, estoy mucho mejor... y además les tengo una noticia, pero antes díganme cómo es que supieron que estaba aquí?

Candy se olvidó por un momento de que Albert estaba ahí...

Albert te quería dar una sorpresa, dijo Paty.

Ay Albert... nunca dejas de sorprenderme, siempre pensando en mi... muchas gracias.

Candy se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Candy y Albert juntos? No lo podían creer.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

"**Viajes paralelos"**

Terry estaba ensayando una de sus líneas en la biblioteca, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Era Susana.

-Hola mi amor... cómo estás?

-Bien Susana, muchas gracias... y tú qué tal? Cómo amaneciste?

-Con muchos ánimos... gracias a ti Terry.

-A mí?

-Si, soy muy feliz desde que me dijiste que lucharías por lo nuestro.

-Por cierto, Susana... Tenemos que arreglar todo para salir de gira... y ahora que me acompañes, iremos a los mejores hospitales para investigar lo de tu prótesis... qué te parece?

-Perfecto Terry! No sabes lo feliz que soy.

Terry se quedó callado. Pensó en que le hubiera gustado hacer esta gira junto a su pecosa... Cómo hubiera disfrutado este viaje y cuánto habrían compartido juntos. Ella hubiera visto todas sus participaciones en teatro y él la invitaría a todas las recepciones luego de la obra. Pero era imposible, Terry no sabía dónde estaba Candy... y menos con quién estaba. Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-Sr. Terrence, su madre está aquí.

-Perdón?

-Que la Sra. Eleonor Baker está en la sala, esperándolo.

-Mi mamá?

-Así es...

Terry corrió hacia la sala y al ver a su madre, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mamá, que agradable sorpresa...

-Terry, supe que te ibas de gira, así que vine a despedirme.

-Que bueno mamá... no sabes la falta que me haces.

-Terry, qué te pasa? Te escucho triste.

Terry se acercó a su madre y le dijo al oído.

-Mamá, aquí no podemos hablar de esto.

Eleonor hizo lo mismo y le dijo a Terry:

-Ahora entiendo, es por Candy, no es cierto?

-Mamá!

-Hijo, a mí no me puedes engañar... sé lo que amas a esa chica.

-Mami, te pido que ya no hablemos de esto aquí... está Susana y no quiero incomodarla.

-Está bien hijo... entonces qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche en el Restaurante que está a unas cuadras de aquí... a las 8 está bien?

-Ok mama... me encantaría cenar contigo.

En ese momento, llegó Susana saludando amablemente.

-Sra. Baker, qué gusto verla.

-Gracias Susana, vine a ver a Terry para despedirnos.

-Me da gusto, su hijo no sólo la admira como actriz, sino que la adora.

-Si, y eso es gracias a Ca...

-Mamá!

Eleonor tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pronunciar el nombre de Candy, quien con sus consejos, logró que Terry se contentara con su madre.

-Perdón Sra.? No la escuché...

-No, nada Susana... y tú, cómo has estado? Preguntó Eleonor, cambiando el tema abruptamente.

-Mucho mejor y con muchos ánimos. Sabe que su hijo y yo vamos a buscar una prótesis para mi pierna?

-Pues no sabía, pero me da mucho gusto por ti... espero que pronto hagas tu vida normal, como antes.

Susana no sabía que el verdadero deseo de Eleonor, era que Terry encontrara su felicidad, y esa era solamente al lado de Candy... era por eso realmente que le emocionaba el que buscaran ayuda médica... así su hijo no seguiría sintiendo la obligación de estar al lado de Susana y buscaría a Candy.

-Gracias por sus deseos Sra. Baker... Se queda a desayunar con nosotros?.

-Me encantaría.

-Bueno mamá, es un hecho entonces... quédate, dijo Terry.

Terry llamó a Rose, la muchacha que les ayudaba y le pidió que sirviera el desayuno.

Ya en la mesa...

-Susana, mi mamá y yo vamos a cenar fuera, no te importa?

-Claro que no, supongo que tienen muchas cosas de qué platicar...

-Así es Susana, dijo Eleonor mirando a Terry.

-Muy bien, pues yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Gracias, dijo Terry.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Terry y Susana despidieron a Eleonor y fueron a preparar todo para el viaje.

En el hotel, Candy y sus amigos desayunaban y platicaban alegremente. Annie le pidió a Candy que la acompañara al tocador, y estando allá...

-Candy, no sabes la sorpresa que nos hemos llevado... y eso que creíamos que la sorprendida ibas a ser tú... Cómo es eso de que estás con Albert... ya son novios?

-Si.

-Pero amiga... tú amas a Terry.

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Tú sabías que Terry se casó con Susana?

-Si, lo sabía.

-Annie... se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, y no me lo dijiste?

-Escucha Candy... siempre has sido mi hermana y lo menos que quiero es verte sufrir. No quería que te enteraras por mi... y menos cuando querías aclarar tus pensamientos durante tu estancia en el Hogar de Pony.

Candy abrazó a su amiga... estaba llorando, a ella no podía ocultarle nada.

-Ay Annie... no sabes lo que estoy pasando.

-Candy, no sé lo que quieres lograr con esta decisión, pero creo que te estás equivocando.

-Por qué lo dices? Dijo Candy separándose del abrazo.

-Mira... Albert es un buen hombre y yo te conozco... nunca olvidarás a Terry y eso lo va a lastimar.

-Entonces qué hago? Seguir pensando en Terry, cuando es un hombre casado? Annie, tengo que hacer mi vida...

-Pues si... pero hazla sin hacerle daño a nadie... Candy, me sorprendes... Tú siempre has pensado en los demás... qué te está pasando?

-No lo sé Annie... sólo quiero ser feliz... tú lo has dicho, siempre he pensado en los demás y ahora estoy pensando en mi... creo que después de todo lo que he pasado, me lo merezco. Además no pienso lastimar a Albert, quiero amarlo y lo voy a lograr Annie... lo voy a lograr.

-Muy bien amiga, pues eso espero, por tu bien... que puedas amarlo y darle lo que se merece.

-Por cierto... ayer...

-Qué pasó aye... Candy, no me digas que...

-Pues casi pasa algo entre nosotros y es algo que me tiene más confundida aún.

-Por qué?

-Sentí una atracción diferente hacia Albert, siempre lo había visto como a mi mejor amigo, de hecho como a mi padre adoptivo... pero ayer... estuvimos a punto... sólo que no quiero dar el siguiente paso.

-En eso tienes razón. Candy, espera a ver qué te dice tu corazón, no te puedes dejar llevar por una simple atracción física.

-Si Annie... lo voy a pensar muy bien antes de hacer una tontería.

-Amiga, te quiero mucho, dijo Annie abrazando a Candy.

-Yo a ti hermanita...

Las dos amigas seguían platicando, hasta que escucharon una voz que las llamaba desde afuera.

-Hey muchachas... qué tanto hacen ahí adentro? Gritó Archie.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada y luego de secar sus lágrimas, salieron para reunirse con los demás.

-Perdón chicos, ya estamos de regreso.

-Que bueno, porque Archie ya nos había aburrido con sus historias llenas de Annie, verdad Paty? Dijo Albert.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y Candy comentó

-Archie, Annie... no saben el gusto que me da el verlos juntos y tan felices.

-Si... ojalá todos los amores verdaderos pudieran hacerse realidad, dijo Paty agachando la cabeza.

Paty aún no superaba del todo la muerte de Stear, durante la guerra.

-Paty, es cierto que conociste a un periodista muy guapo? Preguntó Candy, tratando de reanimarla.

-Si, dijo Paty sonrojándose.

-Pues que bien... me da mucho gusto por ti, espero que pronto hablemos de noviazgo, dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Candy, es muy pronto, dijo Paty.

-No importa, el amor se presenta inesperadamente.

-Eso es cierto, dijo Albert mirando a Candy fijamente.

Candy sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Albert, quien cada vez sentía más fuerte esa atracción hacia ella.

-Muy bien, pues todo tiene un final y nosotros nos tenemos que ir, dijo Archie.

-Amigos, muchas gracias por venir... fue hermoso verlos de nuevo y poder despedirme de ustedes.

-Igualmente Candy, y gracias Albert por pedirle a George que nos avisara, dijo Annie abrazando a su amiga y a Albert al mismo tiempo.

-De nada, para mi hacer feliz a Candy es ser feliz yo.

-Paty, Archie, Annie... cuídense mucho... les escribiré desde donde estemos.

-Muchas gracias por ser como eres Candy, dijo Archie abrazándola.

-Archie, cuida mucho a Annie, dijo Candy en secreto.

-Claro que la cuidaré y la amaré como ella se lo merece.

-Gracias por quererla tanto Archie.

-No es nada Candy... es algo que nació poco a poco.

-Paty... cuida mucho a ese reportero, dijo Candy riendo.

-Si Candy y gracias por todo.

Luego de despedirse, Candy y Albert pidieron su equipaje y salieron del Hotel.

-Pequeña, ahora sí, mi sueño se cumple... viajaremos juntos, conoceremos lugares diferentes, culturas diferentes y compartiremos nuestras tristezas y alegrías.

-Si Albert... gracias por traer a mis amigos...

-De nada Candy, te lo mereces.

Candy sonrió y abrazó a Albert.

Terry y Candy planeaban sus viajes paralelamente, sin imaginar lo que pasaría después.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

"**Encuentros inesperados"**

La producción de Eleonor Baker, quien estaba presentando la obra "Sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare, tenía planeado viajar a Europa, ya que harían algunas presentaciones en París. La familia Reagan quiso cumplir un capricho de Eliza y Neil, quienes insistieron en ir a ver la obra a Francia y los envió a ese país.

Eleonor era una actriz renombrada y tenía muchos seguidores... antes de abordar el barco, la gente se abalanzó contra ella y comenzaron a pedir autógrafos... todos gritaban y querían verla.

Ya en el barco, Eliza y Neil veían desde lejos la escena, cuando de pronto se percataron de algo... A lo lejos venía Candy! La chica de establo! Y no sólo eso, sino que venía acompañada de Albert, el Abuelo William... cómo era posible? La chica a la que le hicieron la vida imposible, a la que tuvieron como sirvienta, ahora estaba con el hombre más rico de América, y eso quería decir que tenía más dinero que ellos.

Neil estaba furioso, ya que después de que descubrieran que Albert nunca autorizó su boda con Candy, él quedó como un mentiroso frente a la tía abuela Elroy... y a pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo algo por ella... no una amor limpio como el de Albert, pero sentía una atracción inexplicable por Candy.

Ya viste Neil? La estúpida chica de establo está por subir a este barco! Sabes lo que eso significa?

Si, ya vi Eliza y no sé a qué te refieres con "lo que eso significa".

No seas idiota Neil... quiere decir que la mugrosa me va a robar cámara... todo el mundo se fijará en la acompañante del Sr. Andrew, o sea Candy...

Y eso qué?

Me parece que me dieron por hermano a un completo inútil, cabeza hueca...

Mira Eliza, no estoy para tus insultos, si?

Es decir que sigues interesado en esa gata de establo? Pero Neil... cómo te puedes fijar en alguien tan insignificante como Candy? Es una huérfana oportunista, eso es todo.

Ya cállate Eliza...

No Neil... tú me vas a ayudar como lo hacías antes, tenemos que hacer algo para arruinarle el viaje a esa güereja.

Neil no dijo nada y se alejó. Mientras Eliza se quedó refunfuñando y mirando con odio a Candy, quien no sabía lo que le esperaba dentro del barco.

Candy observó lo que pasaba alrededor de Eleonor Baker, sin imaginarse que era ella a quien seguían.

Qué pasará allá? Preguntó Candy a Albert.

No lo sé pequeña... seguramente es alguien importante, pero subamos al barco porque pronto zarparemos.

Está bien Albert, pero no camines tan rápido... claro que si quieres correr, te aseguro que te gano.

Me estás retando?

Intenta ganarme...

Candy corrió como lo hacía en la colina de Pony y evadía perfectamente a la gente que esperaba subir al barco... Albert llegó agotado y sin aliento.

Ufff Candy, cómo haces eso? Eres más rápida que un cheetah, dijo recargándose en sus propias rodillas para tomar aire.

Albert, olvidas que me crié en el Hogar de Pony? Dijo Candy riendo a carcajadas.

Bueno Candy, apúrate que nos dejan.

Albert y Candy subieron... y lo primero que se encontraron, fue a la insoportable de Eliza.

Y bien, chica de establo... viajando sola con un hombre soltero?

Eliza, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte, dijo Candy irónicamente y pasando junto a ella tomada del brazo de Albert, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eliza se quedó muda y humeando del coraje.

Candy, me encanta como tomas las cosas.

Mira Albert... la presencia de Eliza realmente me molesta, pero no puedo seguirle el juego... además, si vamos a viajar todo el tiempo en el mismo barco, no pienso amargarme la estancia.

Por eso te admiro... eres muy valiente y positiva.

Bueno, ya basta de halagos... vamos a buscar nuestros camarotes.

Muy bien...

Mientras caminaban, Candy recordaba todo el daño que le habían causado los Reagan y todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para poder ser adoptada por los Andrew... también pensó:

"_Si Eliza está aquí, seguramente también Neil está en este barco, sólo le pido a Dios que no me causen problemas."_

Neil estaba escondido y vio la escena con su hermana y Candy, pero decidió no intervenir... tenía que pensar bien las cosas... no podía arruinarlo todo. Pensaba que si le daba la contra a Eliza, podría decírselo a su madre y ésta, haría todo por regresarlos a América. Por otro lado, no quería ofender a Candy, quería que ella cayera rendida a sus pies... para qué? Parecía no saberlo, podría ser por venganza, capricho o verdadero amor, pero Neil quería a Candy sólo para él.

Candy y Albert fueron a sus camarotes para desempacar, ya que sería un viaje largo. Quedaron de verse en el Restaurante del barco a la hora de la comida.

Candy se puso un vestido blanco... se veía preciosa y arregló su cabello con un peinado elegante... la comida era una bienvenida a los pasajeros y pedían que fueran vestidos de cocktail. El vestido de Candy dejaba mostrar sus atributos físicos, ya que era escotado y ceñido de la cintura... era amplio de la parte de la falda y largo.

Eliza estaba en su camarote pensando en cómo haría quedar mal a Candy enfrente de todos los pasajeros, cuando Neil entró.

Qué pasa Neil? No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

Vi la escena que le armaste a Candy.

Y qué? Vienes a reclamarme?

No, al contrario... creo que tienes razón, te voy a ayudar a planear algo para que Candy se separe de Albert y todo mundo se de cuenta.

Vaya hermanito, creí que nunca reaccionarían las pocas neuronas que tienes en el cerebro...

Bueno, deja de ofenderme y vamos a planear algo.

Está bien... déjame pensar...

Por otra parte, Eleonor estaba descansando, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Era su productor Larry Wilson.

Eleonor... me gustaría que fueras a la comida de bienvenida conmigo... te parece bien?

Claro Larry... me encantaría.

Bueno, te espero a las 2:30 en el comedor...

Está bien.

Larry se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Eleonor estaba enamorada de él... pero Larry no lo sabía. El a su vez pensaba en ella, sin embargo creía que Eleonor lo podría rechazar, ya que era muy famosa y enigmática. Nunca hablaba de su vida privada con nadie... Sabía esconder muy bien sus sentimientos. Una mujer sola... con un hijo, al que le arrebataron cuando era muy pequeño... Era todo un misterio.

Eleonor se vistió de rojo, su color favorito... llevaba un sombrero de ala, y un vestido confeccionado por uno de los mejores modistas de su época.

Albert estaba en su camarote y se preparó para la comida... se veía muy bien, traía un traje blanco que le lucía excelente.

Mientras tanto Eliza eligió un vestido negro, como su alma... Realmente el vestido no era feo... pero su amargura quitaba lo bello que podría tener su vestidura.

Por fin, los pasajeros comenzaron a llegar al restaurante, parecía un desfile de modas... En ese barco viajaban personalidades realmente importantes, como artistas, políticos y grandes empresarios, todos ellos muy elegantes.

Había una persona en la puerta que anunciaba a quien iba entrando. Eliza y Neil ya estaban en su mesa cuando escucharon:

"El Señor Albert William Andrew y la Señorita Candice White Andrew"

La entrada fue espectacular... Candy se veía hermosa y sonreía... parecía un sol que iluminaba todo el Restaurante. Albert lucía orgulloso de tener a su lado a una chica tan bella.

Eliza y Neil estaban que no los calentaba ni el sol y trataron de demostrar que no les importaba ver a la pareja recién llegada.

La gente hacía comentarios con respecto a Candy:

Ya viste qué chica tan bella?

Sí... y no sólo eso, sino que viene como pareja del hombre más rico de América...

Que suerte la de ella.

Ni que decirlo...

Eliza escuchaba esto sin poder evitar sentir el mayor odio que jamás había sentido hacia Candy, se paró y fue al tocador, para no seguir escuchando tantos halagos de la gente.

Candy y Albert se sentaron en su mesa, la cual ya estaba reservada y veían a los pasajeros que hacían su aparición... De repente...

El Señor Larry Wilson y la Señora Eleonor Baker.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir. Acababan de anunciar a una de las actrices más renombradas del mundo. Candy sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Cómo era posible? Eleonor Baker, la mamá de Terry... en el mismo barco? Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué pensar. Nunca se imaginó que viajaría con la madre del hombre que más amaba en este mundo; pero no sólo eso... sino que también compartiría la trayectoria con los más indeseables de todo el planeta, Eliza y Neil... Nada de eso estaba en sus planes.

Candy, ponte de pie... dijo Albert, sin saber por qué ella estaba reaccionando de esa manera.

Ah, perdón.

Candy se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. Nadie sabía el secreto de Eleonor Baker... sólo Candy, Terry y su productor. No podía decirle nada a Albert... Esta noticia tal vez lo incomodaría... se supone que ella ya estaba tratando de echar a Terry fuera de su vida. Prefería seguir guardando el secreto. Además Terry y Eleonor eran los únicos que podían decidir cuándo y cómo dar a conocer al mundo entero que eran madre e hijo.

Los pasajeros se sentaron y comenzó la música en vivo. Albert invitó a Candy a bailar.

Srita. Andrew, me concede esta pieza?

Lo siento Albert, pero prefiero no bailar.

Perdón?

Estoy un poco cansada.

Pero Candy, tú siempre estás llena de energía... qué pasa pequeña?

Nada Albert, vamos a comer y después vemos si bailamos, si?... por favor

Muy bien princesa, como usted diga.

Candy no quería que Eleonor la viera... Albert se daría cuenta de que la conocía y le comenzaría a hacer preguntas... o tal vez en el fondo tenía miedo de que le dijera a Terry que ya tenía una pareja? Pero la misma Candy sabía que no podría ocultarse todo el tiempo.

La comida se sirvió y de repente se escuchó una voz.

Señoras y Señores...

Era Eliza! Qué estaba planeando?

Les pido su atención por favor... Quiero presentarles a mi prima... Candice White Andrew. La chica que luego de terminar con una de las promesas de la actuación, Terrence Grandchester, ahora se compromete en matrimonio con el empresario más exitoso de América... No es inteligente?

Candy estaba muda prácticamente... Eliza estaba fuera de sus casillas, qué tramaba? Por qué era tan mala?

Y bueno, por favor Candy, ponte de pié.

Candy no podía quedarse sentada... la gente comenzaría a preguntarse qué estaba pasando y no iba a explicarles a todos que la mujer que estaba presentándola era la persona que más la odiaba en la vida. Candy se puso de pié haciendo una reverencia.

Eleonor Baker no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Candy? La mujer que amaba su hijo con toda su alma, estaba comprometida en matrimonio?

Eliza siguió su discurso...

Quiero decirles que aunque al principio en mi familia no aceptábamos que una chica de orfanato se casara con un familiar nuestro, ahora mostramos nuestra humildad dándoles nuestro consentimiento.

Candy sintió ganas de ahorcar a Eliza en ese momento... cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera enfrente de toda esa gente?

Un momento Señorita, se escuchó la voz de Albert, quien se paró de su silla...

Albert no podía negar un compromiso frente a todos, porque sería rechazar a Candy, pero sabía que esto forzaría mucho su relación.

Quiero comentar, siguió Albert... que no necesito de su consentimiento, estoy muy orgulloso de haber adoptado a Candy, quien es una persona llena de vida, no sólo hermosa por fuera, sino por dentro y que ella nunca pensaría en la fortuna de los demás, es por eso... que espero poder llevarla al altar y hacerla feliz.

Candy miró a Albert atónita y sin pronunciar palabra... Albert besó a Candy en los labios y le retiró la silla para que volviera a sentarse.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir e hicieron una expresión de ternura.

Por otro lado, Eliza maldecía a Candy una y otra vez en un rincón. Neil llegó...

Eres una estúpida... acabas de arruinarlo todo.

Pero Neil, tú no sabes cuál es mi plan.

Pues en esto no habíamos quedado.

Ya verás cómo funciona...

Ah si? Pues yo lo único que creo, es que hiciste que Candy fuera más importante que tú... y según lo que me habías dicho, eso te molestaba.

Neil... no me importa lo que me digas, voy a seguir con mi plan...

Bueno, y se puede saber cuál es tu estúpido plan?

Sí... te voy a explicar... Candy seguramente está con Albert para olvidar a Terry y todo lo que hice es forzar su relación... así el querrá casarse pronto para parar las malas lenguas y ella terminará por abandonarlo.

Bueno hermanita... creo que no está tan mal... pero yo espero hacer algo mejor y mucho más rápido.

Neil se alejó y comenzó a pensar en cómo tener a Candy entre sus brazos, así fuera a la fuerza.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

"**Por fin serás mía..."**

Candy se sintió mal y le pidió a Albert que la acompañara a su camarote.

Albert... por favor, quiero salir de aquí... me acompañas a mi camarote?

Candy, qué te pasa?

Luego del discurso de Eliza, no quiero seguir aquí, siento que todos me miran.

Por favor pequeña... No le des gusto a esa niña caprichosa... no me dejes solo.

No es que quiera dejarte solo, pero me duele la cabeza y prefiero salir...

Candy, ni siquiera has cenado.

Albert, si no me acompañas no me voy a molestar, pero yo me voy, dijo Candy parándose de su silla.

Albert quería tanto a Candy, que no estaba dispuesto a incomodarla.

Está bien, te llevo a tu camarote, pero no es para que te molestes conmigo.

Lo siento Albert, dijo Candy un poco apenada.

No, no te preocupes, vamos...

Eleonor veía cómo salían Albert y Candy del restaurante, ella iba tomada de su brazo. Sin embargo, era madre y tenía un sexto sentido... Candy no parecía del todo feliz. Seguramente todo eso del compromiso, era una forma de huir de su hijo. Cuando Eleonor y Terry se vieron aquel día en el Restaurante, él le dijo que la seguía amando, pero que se había dado en matrimonio a Susana y que como ella le había salvado la vida, no pensaba romperlo, ya que podría perder su carrera... No surgió nada nuevo de esa cena... él siguió en su posición de marido responsable.

Eleonor pensaba en que tenía que hacer algo... pero no sabía qué, ni cómo. Lo que sí sabía, era que tenía que hablar con Candy.

Camino al camarote de Candy, Albert iba pensando en que el discurso de Eliza podía adelantar sus planes... Ya nada unía a Candy con Terry... él era un hombre casado y seguramente su pequeña con el tiempo, podría enamorarse de Albert... así que se dijo a sí mismo que no perdería más tiempo y que llegando a París, compraría un anillo de compromiso para pedirle matrimonio a Candy.

Albert, siento mucho haberte hablado como lo hice hace unos momentos...

No te preocupes Candy, no fue una sorpresa agradable encontrarnos con Eliza... entiendo que te sientas mal.

Te agradezco toda la paciencia y comprensión que me tienes.

No es nada... eres mi princesa y sólo quiero complacerte.

Gracias Albert.

Bueno... ya llegamos, te dejo aquí.

Está bien Albert, dijo Candy volteando para abrir la puerta...

No te quieres despedir de mi?

Ah, claro.

Candy se acercó para darle un beso... ella no quería mostrarse muy cariñosa... quería que se fueran despacio con su relación, ya que necesitaba saber realmente qué sentía por él.

Bueno preciosa... que descanses.

Gracias Albert, igualmente...

Albert se alejó y Candy lo veía fijamente con una mirada de tristeza. De repente alguien la tomó por el hombro y ella volteó rápidamente un poco asustada. Era Neil.

Hola cariño, le dijo acercándose a su oído.

Candy alejó a Neil con una cachetada.

Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo Neil... no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Mira Candy, dijo él tomándola por la cintura y acercando su cara lo más que pudo a la de ella, estoy harto de que me rechaces, no sabes que yo te amo?

Ella lo empujó y le gritó:

No puedo creer que seas tan cínico... no puedes decir que me amas, cuando me hiciste la vida de cuadritos desde que te conozco... además me mentiste y le dijiste a todo el mundo que Albert, o el abuelo William, como lo quieras llamar, había ordenado que me casara contigo... eres una basura!

Candy... escucha...

Candy se dio la media vuelta, abrió la puerta de su camarote y cerró la puerta en las narices de Neil, quien se quedó llorando del coraje y corrió a su cuarto.

Candy entró llorando a mar abierto al camarote y se acostó en su cama. Nada era claro para ella... todo esto era muy confuso y cuando creyó que su vida estaba resuelta, se le presentan sus "adorables" primos. Y por si fuera poco, su ex suegra estaba en el mismo barco y se enteró de su "compromiso" con Albert. Qué iba a pasar ahora? Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Siempre creyó que el ser buena persona la llevaría por otros rumbos... creía que podría ser feliz, pero todo le indicaba lo contrario.

Se sentó en su cama... abrió la pequeña ventanilla y pudo ver el cielo estrellado.

_-"Dios mío, por favor ayúdame... por qué las cosas se tienen que complicar tanto? Por qué no puedo amar a Albert y ser simplemente feliz con él?"_

Candy apenas pudo dormir esa noche... pero finalmente se armó de valor y pensó que si siempre había salido librada de situaciones difíciles, no se iba a rendir y lucharía contra todo y todos, para ser feliz.

Al día siguiente, Albert tocó al camarote de Candy para ir a desayunar juntos.

Candy, se puede?

Claro Albert, pasa…

Sólo vine por ti para ir a desayunar juntos, no tienes hambre?

Sí, vamos…

Candy y Albert caminaron hasta el comedor y vieron a Eliza y Neil a lo lejos.

Candy, si quieres venimos más tarde.

Claro que no, de cualquier manera este viaje es largo y no voy a dejar de hacer las cosas por esos dos.

Tienes razón… vamos.

Mientras tanto, Eliza y Neil se alejaron. Neil tenía un plan, el cual llevaría a cabo ese mismo día.

Eliza, dijo Neil… ya tengo un plan y quiero que me ayudes.

Si es para enamorar a la güera de establo, no cuentas conmigo.

Eliza, quieres separar a Candy de Albert, si o no?

Claro que quiero…

Pues entonces no abras la boca y escucha…

Neil le contó todo lo que había planeado a Eliza y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Luego del desayuno, Albert y Candy fueron a dar un paseo por el barco. Después cada uno se fue a sus camarotes para descansar un poco.

Neil aprovechó y dejó una nota bajo la puerta del cuarto de Candy, mientras que Eliza hizo lo mismo, pero en el camarote de Albert… se encontraron en el pasillo y rieron maliciosamente.

Candy escribía algunas cartas que mandaría al Hogar de Pony y a sus amigos al llegar a Europa, mientras que Albert estaba leyendo. Candy se paró para estirarse un poco y vio la nota en el piso.

"_Que raro… de quién podrá ser?" _pensó.

La nota decía:

"Mi amor, te espero a las 12:00 en el sótano del barco… te tengo una sorpresa. Albert"

A su vez Albert vio la nota que le dejaron debajo de su puerta y esta decía:

"Albert, quiero demostrarte cuánto te quiero, te espero en el sótano a las 12:05… por favor, sé puntual"… Candy.

Candy estaba sorprendida, le parecía todo muy extraño, pero pensó que Albert estaba lleno de detalles increíbles y no dudó en asistir a la cita.

Por otro lado, Albert estaba feliz… creyó que por fin Candy comenzaba a enamorarse de él.

Neil quería tener a Candy a como diera lugar y pensó que además, si Albert los veía juntos, nunca querría saber nada de ella.

Cuando dieron las 12, Candy llegó al sótano… estaba muy obscuro… bajó las escaleras lentamente y de repente… la puerta se cerró. Candy comenzó a llamar a Albert.

-Albert, ya estoy aquí… qué pasa? Por qué tanto misterio?... Albeeert me estás asustando… dónde estás?

Por fin serás mía… se escuchó la voz de Neil.

Candy se quedó paralizada por un momento y al ver que se acercaba la figura de un hombre, comenzó a temblar…

Ahora si Candy, si por las buenas no quisiste estar conmigo, pues por las malas tendrá que ser… dijo Neil acercándose a la cara de Candy.

NOOOO AUXILIOOOOOOOOO

Cállate, gritó Neil al tiempo que la tiraba de una cachetada.

Candy como pudo se paró y se abalanzó contra él.

Eres un infeliz, tú lo planeaste todo… qué quieres? Qué quieres?

Que ingenua eres güerita de establo. Te voy a decir lo que quiero… Te quiero a ti… completita, dijo mientras la abrazaba y le intentaba besar el cuello.

QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI… DEJAMEEEE.

Cállate, volvió a gritar Neil tapando la boca de Candy.

Ya eran las 12:05… Albert llegaba a su cita, sin imaginar lo que le tenían preparado.

Eliza? Qué haces aquí?

Albert, lo siento mucho… pero tienes que enterarte de algo.

Enterarme de qué?

De que Candy es una falsa.

Eliza, no te cansas de molestar a mi novia?

Ah… tu novia? Pobre de ti Albert.

No sé de qué me hablas y no me importa…

Pues debería importarte, porque lo mismo que hace contigo al engañarte, lo está haciendo con mi hermano.

Eliza, ya basta… es mejor que me apure, tengo una cita…

Ah sí?

Si y ya déjame ir…

Está bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Mientras tanto, Neil estaba tapando fuerte la boca de Candy para que no gritara. Albert abrió la puerta… y escuchó.

Oh Candy, me haces tan feliz… Por fin serás mía… gracias por decidir demostrarme tu amor.

Albert no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y sólo podía ver la silueta de Neil abrazando a su novia.

_Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII 

"**Dolorosa Confusión..."**

Albert se quedó paralizado al ver a su novia en los brazos de Neil y lo único que hizo, fue salir corriendo de ahí.

Albert estaba realmente confundido... Por qué Candy le mandaría una nota citándolo en un lugar donde se iba a encontrar con algo tan decepcionante? Pero... ella no era ese tipo de personas... y si fuera una trampa de Neil y Eliza? Lo extraño era que fuera como hubiera sido, Candy estaba en los brazos del odioso de su sobrino.

Eliza vio a Albert salir corriendo y trató de alcanzarlo...

Te lo dije Albert... Candy es una cualquiera.

Eliza, si me doy cuenta de que esto es una trampa tuya y de Neil... la van a pagar muy caro.

Pero por qué dices eso? Yo sabía que mi hermano se iba a ver con Candy, eso es todo... no tiene nada de malo.

Ya te lo advertí Eliza... ahora vete y déjame en paz.

Está bien... pero piénsalo... Tu amada novia estaba en los brazos de mi hermano... eso, por más que uno lo trate de planear, es muy difícil si una de las partes no quiere hacerlo, no te parece?

Lo que me parece es que eres una niña amargada y caprichosa... lárgate de una vez por todas.

Eliza se fue desconcertada... Albert se caracterizaba por ser un hombre ecuánime, maduro y paciente... pero estaba enfurecido, parecía que la huérfana de establo lo había embrujado...

"_Pero qué le ven a esa mugrosa?"_ pensó Eliza

Dentro del sótano, Candy forcejeaba con Neil.

DEJAME EN PAAAZZZ, TE ODIOOO, TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!

Pues por fin vas a ser mía, chiquita... dijo Neil libidinosamente.

NO, NI EN MIS MAS HORRIBLES PESADILLAS SERIA TUYA, DEJAME... TE LO EXIJOOO.

Ya, te dije que te callaras...

Candy empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Neil, hasta que éste cayó al piso. Candy aprovechó para tomar un martillo que estaba en una mesa de madera.

Neil, si no me dejas ir, te lo juro que no voy a dudar ni un momento en estrellar este martillo en tu cabeza.

Neil estaba sudando y temblando de miedo... siempre había sido un cobarde. Candy vio el terror en los ojos de su primo y aprovechó para correr hacia las escaleras... tocó la puerta y obviamente Eliza no le abrió.

Abranmeee, por favor alguien ayúdeme.

Eliza no te abrirá, dijo Neil mientras trataba de levantarse.

ELIZA! SI NO ME ABRES, TE JURO QUE MATO A TU HERMANO, TENGO UN MARTILLO EN LA MANO! ABREME!

Eliza no quería que las cosas se complicaran tanto, a pesar de todo, Neil era su hermano y no lo quería ver muerto. Eliza abrió la puerta. Candy la empujó e hizo que su prima cayera al piso.

Estúpida! Me las vas a pagar, gritó Eliza.

Candy siguió corriendo sin decir ni una palabra más. Se acercó al camarote de Albert y tocó...

Albert, por favor ábreme...

Albert guardó silencio... no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Albert, te juro que no es lo que estás pensando... Abreme, necesito hablar contigo.

Candy, déjame sólo, por favor...

Pero Albert...

Te dije que me dejes sólo.

Candy no podía asimilar lo que escuchaba... Albert nunca le había hablado así... pero cómo podía creer en las patrañas de Eliza y Neil? Esto decepcionó mucho a Candy, quien se fue llorando de ahí. En el camino chocó sin querer con una mujer.

Candy cayó al suelo y la mujer la ayudó a levantarse... Pero, no era posible... lo único que le faltaba... Eleonor Baker!

Candy! Qué te pasa?

Eleonor Baker?

Si, la madre de Terry...

Si... lo sé.

Pero Candy, estás muy mal... permíteme llevarte a tu camarote.

Gracias Señora, pero no es necesario.

Es que... quiero hablar contigo.

Señora...yo...

Está bien, no digas nada, será en otro momento, por ahora te acompaño para que descanses, te ves muy mal.

Gracias.

Eleonor llevó a Candy a su camarote.

Muchas gracias Señora.

De nada Candy... espero verte pronto.

Claro, dijo Candy agachando la mirada.

Bueno, te dejo... descansa.

Buenas tardes...

Buenas tardes Candy.

Eleonor salió de ahí sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero se dio cuenta de que Candy no estaba bien. Al llegar a su camarote, la estaba esperando Larry.

Eleonor...

Hola Larry, cómo estás?

Bien... pensé que querrías dar un paseo por el barco...

Ven... tengo algo que contarte, luego daremos ese paseo...

Eleonor comenzó a decirle todo sobre Candy y su relación con Terry.

Entonces, la prometida del Sr. William es la ex novia de tu hijo?

En ese momento, Eliza iba por el pasillo y vio la puerta entreabierta del camarote de Eleonor... Sabía que era su camarote, ya que eran vecinas en el barco. Como escuchó el nombre de Candy, quiso quedarse a oír todo lo que Eleonor le contaba a Larry.

Así es... Candy era la novia de mi hijo Terry y él nunca la ha dejado de amar, a pesar de su matrimonio con Susana Marlowe.

Eliza tuvo un torbellino de emociones... Eleonor Baker era la madre de Terrence Granchester? Era por eso que su hijo era tan famoso? Y cómo era que Candy sabía ese secreto? Tenía que planear algo para que Candy se quedara sin Albert, pero también que perdiera toda esperanza con el amor de su vida, Terry.

Eliza se alejó y buscó a su hermano.

Neil, dijo tocando la puerta de su camarote.

Qué quieres Eliza? Dijo molesto.

Mira Neil, no sé por qué estás tan enojado, si todo salió perfecto, dijo Eliza entrando.

Perfecto? Para quién?

Lo debería ser para los dos.

Pues para mí no es así.

Claro, tú querías en tu cama a la rubiecilla huérfana, no es así?

Eliza... si viniste a recordarme que Candy no es mía... te puedes ir largando de una vez por todas.

No Neil... tengo un plan perfecto.

Ahora cuál es tu estupenda idea? Dijo irónicamente.

Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono, es precisamente, estupenda... Escucha y cállate.

Habla, te escucho, pero luego te largas.

Está bien...

Eliza le contó a Neil que Eleonor Baker era la madre de Terrence Grandchester y su plan para que ni Albert ni Terry tuvieran el amor de Candy.

Eliza, eres simplemente diabólica... dijo Neil riendo a carcajadas.

Es cierto hermanito, por eso es que debes respetarme, soy la más inteligente de los dos.

Lo que tú digas, pero ya déjame sólo, necesito pensar.

Eliza salió del cuarto. Neil se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado y en que no podía sacar de su cabeza a Candy. Pero también pensó en que por lo menos, podría hacerle la vida imposible... si no era para él, no era para nadie.

"_Candy... tu así lo quisiste... nunca serás feliz... y si no estas conmigo, no estarás con nadie."_ Pensó Neil.

Mientras tanto, Candy lloraba en su camarote, pensando en lo decepcionada que estaba de Albert y en que nunca debió hacer ese viaje.

"_Por qué dudas de mi, Albert? Acaso te he dado motivos?... no sabes lo que me duele que no creas en mi... me quiero bajar de este barco, no quiero estar más aquí, no quiero"._

Eleonor le explicaba a Larry cómo fue que Candy ayudó en su reconciliación con Terry... Por fin estaba abriendo su corazón.

Sabes Larry... Terry no quería saber nada de mi... luego de que fue a América a verme y le dije que no quería que nadie supiera que era mi hijo... Tu sabes... lo reporteros iban a hacer un escándalo. Eleonor Baker, madre soltera y con un hijo adolescente... hubiera sido el acabose en ese momento.

Y qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto?

Bueno, ella lo hizo reaccionar... le dijo que hubiera querido tener una mamá y que nunca la dejaría ir... que tenía que perdonarme. El reflexionó y me dio una oportunidad.

Entonces esa chica es muy buena...

Si... y yo sé que no es feliz... al igual que mi hijo.

Pero está comprometida.

... Y mi hijo está casado.

Entonces, no entiendo a dónde vas con todo esto.

Pues mira Larry, pienso hablar con Candy y hacerla entender que Terry es muy infeliz sin ella.

Y después?

No lo sé, será decisión de ellos dos. Pero por mi parte, no quedará.

Bueno, ya que estamos en esto de las confesiones... yo quiero confesarte algo también.

Algo como qué?

Bueno... Yo...

Qué pasa Larry?

Yo... tuve una hija.

Cómo? Cuándo? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Eleonor se sintió muy confundida... ella amaba a Larry y tenía la esperanza de que algún día la viera como mujer... pero él tenía una hija... tal vez era casado y ella nunca lo supo...

Eleonor... qué te pasa? No pensé que mi confesión te pusiera así...

Bueno... realmente me sorprendes... por qué nunca me habías hablado de tu hija? Eres casado, divorciado, viudo? No entiendo nada.

Pues si me escuchas, seguramente entenderás por qué no te había dicho nada... es una historia realmente dolorosa.

Pues soy toda oídos.

Cuando yo tenía 18 años, vivía en Chicago... conocí a una mujer... era realmente hermosa... se llamaba Emily... nos enamoramos... Ella era menor de edad. Un día, nos dejamos llevar por la atracción que sentíamos y el profundo amor que teníamos el uno por el otro. Esa entrega tuvo consecuencias... Emily se embarazó. Yo quise hacerme cargo del bebé, pero sus padres me corrieron prácticamente a patadas de su lado. Ellos la mandaron a un internado en Europa para que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado, era una familia aristocrática y obviamente pensaban más en el qué dirán que en los sentimientos de su hija... después me enteré que cuando iba a dar a luz, la trajeron de regreso. El viaje hizo que Emily tuviera un parto difícil... Dio a luz a una bebé... Emily murió en el parto. Cuando me enteré de todo esto, fui a casa de sus padres, para reclamarles lo que habían hecho con su hija y les pregunté por mi hijo... Me dijeron que había sido una niña, pero que nunca sabría de ella... que la habían regalado a un orfanato... ya que no querían que nadie supiera que su hija tuvo un bebé fuera del matrimonio.

Pero, que padres tan desalmados... no lo puedo creer, abandonar a su nieta! Dijo Eleonor, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa.

Así es... Son personas que no tienen sentimientos... así que tengo una hija y no sé dónde está...

Pero investigaste algo?

Claro, gasté mucho dinero pagando investigadores privados, pero nada... nadie me supo decir dónde estaba mi hija.

Larry, yo quiero ayudarte a buscar a esa hija...

Realmente harías eso por mí?

Claro Larry...

Sabes? Cuando supe que Candy era huérfana... tuve una ligera esperanza... su madre era rubia, tenía pecas... y ojos verdes... pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones... ya no.

Larry, no te desesperes, juntos encontraremos a tu hija.

Albert salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando vio que Candy se acercaba a él.

Candy...

Espero que estés más tranquilo.

Estoy muy confundido...

Pues para mí esto es muy doloroso... yo también estoy confundida, porque creí que confiabas en mí...

Candy... nada es claro en este momento...

Bueno Albert... me voy... creo que va a ser lo mejor... en la próxima escala que haga el barco, bajaré.

Candy...

No puedo estar con un hombre que no confía en mí... lo siento Albert, siempre pensé que podría enamorarme de ti... pero esto... destrozó mis sueños.

Pero Candy, dijo Albert tomándola del brazo.

Ya es tarde... espero que algún día sepas lo que realmente pasó y reflexiones, aunque lo nuestro ya no pueda ser.

Diciendo esto, Candy se alejó y Albert sintió cómo perdía a su pequeña... las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

"**No lo dejes ir..."**

La alegría que caracterizaba a Candy, iba desapareciendo poco a poco... la tristeza en sus ojos se podía ver a lo lejos... Albert no había querido acercarse a ella... tenía miedo de su rechazo... y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal al recordar lo que había visto en el sótano. Eliza y Neil disfrutaban al máximo del sufrimiento de Candy y no dejaban de recordárselo cada que la veían. Un día, por uno de los pasillos del barco:

- Pobre güerita de establo, te quedaste sola?... que lástima que tu hombre no haya confiado en ti, verdad?... dijo Eliza riendo...

- Eliza, a mí es a la que me da lástima que tú y Neil tengan que ser felices con el sufrimiento de otros... que no tengan vida propia. Porque aunque lo niegues, tu felicidad está en mi infelicidad... pobre de ustedes, porque sabes? Yo podré estar sufriendo, pero todos tenemos problemas... sin embargo, me considero una persona feliz... y qué hay de ti? Te doy un consejo, primita? Deberías pensar en tener un novio, a ver si por fin dejas de pensar tanto en mí... dijo Candy irónicamente.

- ESTUPIDA!

- Bueno, con permiso primita... dijo Candy volteando la cara.

- "_Me las vas a pagar, huérfana idiota"_ pensó Eliza.

Por otro lado, Neil estaba tratando de conquistar a una chica, cuando llegó Albert.

- Tu no pierdes el tiempo, verdad sobrino?

- De qué hablas Albert?

- No me digas que no sabes a lo que me refiero... Mira, no sé como te llames, dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha... pero no te conviene estar con un tipo que no es un caballero.

- Cállate...

- Te atreves a callar al Abuelo William? Dijo Albert retándolo.

Neil comenzó a temblar... no podía pelear con Albert, ya que si su madre se enteraba, lo iba a desheredar. La fortuna del abuelo no podía pasar desapercibida para los Reagan, así que se tragó sus palabras y lo único que pudo decir fue...

- Tengo que irme, te veo después, dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

- Está bien, dijo la chica desconcertada...

- Perdón por la escena Señorita.

- No se preocupe, en realidad fue mi salvador, no sabía cómo quitarme de encima a ese chico, dijo la mujer riendo.

Albert sintió algo raro con esa chica... Tenía el cabello rojizo, de piel tostada y ojos azules... era realmente bonita.

- Perdón, no me presenté... mi nombre es Albert William Andrew, y usted, cómo se llama?

- Me llamo Catherine, pero por favor, no me hables de usted, soy muy joven... o no? Dijo sonriendo.

Catherine... era un lindo nombre, y esa mujer tenía algo que le recordaba a Candy... sentido del humor, parecía ser muy alegre.

- Claro que eres joven, disculpa, dijo Albert riendo. Por cierto, viajas sola?

- Sí... me gusta hacerlo.

- Y... si no es indiscreción, a qué te dedicas?

- Bueno, mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña, así que yo le pedí a mi abuelo, quien era marinero, que me llevara a buscarlos por todo el mundo... Cuando me decían que ellos se habían ido lejos, yo creía que podría encontrarlos en algún lugar... era una niña y mi único sueño era volver a estar junto a ellos. Así que me gustó viajar. Luego estudié pintura y ahora me dedico a vender mis cuadros y conocer lugares nuevos... Mi padre me dejó una fortuna... por lo que trato de traer un poco de lo que me sobra a la gente que menos tiene. Algunos de mis cuadros los dono para subastas y lo que se recauda se va a instituciones de beneficencia.

Albert escuchaba a Catherine como si estuviera en las nubes... cuánto tenían en común. A él le gustaba viajar y también ayudar a la gente. Ella era alegre y muy hermosa... como su pequeña Candy... Cuánto la extrañaba... pero tenía que olvidarla.

- Parece que tu vida y la mía se parecen mucho... Yo me separé de mi familia, porque mis padres murieron y también mi hermana mayor... Me quedé con la fortuna de los Andrew, pero como era menor, no la podía administrar, así que mi tía abuela se hizo cargo de todo... yo siempre amé la naturaleza y los viajes... a mi familia no le gustaba mucho lo que hacía, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo. Luego de la guerra, quise tomar mi lugar como la cabeza de los Andrew, pero en un accidente, perdí la memoria... una gran amiga me ayudó a recuperarla y ahora, que ya tomé el mando como jefe de la familia Andrew, quise seguir mi camino... a pesar de que ahora soy un empresario, dejo los negocios para quienes saben.

- Y tu prometida? La chica con la que has estado durante casi todo el viaje?

- Ella ya no es mi prometida, dijo Albert bajando la mirada, mientras una lágrima bajaba lentamente.

- Lo siento...

- No, no te preocupes... Ella es una bella persona, sin embargo, no estábamos destinados para estar juntos.

- Bueno, a veces el destino juega con nosotros, no es así?

- Supongo... Catherine, te voy a pedir un favor...

- Dime.

- No digas a nadie sobre mi rompimiento con Candy... no quiero que se haga un escándalo de algo tan personal.

- No te preocupes Albert... no diré nada.

- Gracias.

- De nada, dijo Catherine sonriendo... Por cierto... la quieres mucho, no es cierto?

- Si... pero prefiero no hablar de eso.

- Está bien, como quieras... por qué no me acompañas a caminar un poco?

Albert volteó, miró a Catherine quien ya se había parado y le extendía la mano y sin dudarlo ni un momento, se puso de pié, puso su brazo y ella lo tomó... Caminaron por un largo rato platicando cada uno sobre sus experiencias en los diferentes viajes que habían hecho. De repente... Candy los vio pasando junto a ella. Albert ni siquiera se percató de su presencia... cómo era posible? Candy sintió celos de Albert por primera vez... pero era normal, ella siempre tuvo su atención y ahora parecía que todo lo que había pasado ya no estaba más en su memoria... se veía tan cómodo en la compañía de esa chica desconocida... que cualquiera podría jurar que eran pareja.

Candy no hizo nada... simplemente vio cómo la mirada de Albert tenía de nuevo un pequeño brillo. Se sintió mal... después de todo, sus planes no funcionaron... Tal vez debería recapitular su vida... estaba confundida, seguía muy decepcionada por la actitud de Albert, quien además de su padre adoptivo, fue mucho tiempo su mejor amigo, quien la salvó de morir... quien estaba siempre en los momentos más difíciles de su vida... y él había dudado de Candy... eso la afectaba mucho, y aunque ella era una persona que perdonaba fácilmente... necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

Eleonor Baker, por fin decidió ir a hablar con Candy... la había notado muy triste desde el día que se la topó en el pasillo. No podía esperar más... le tenía que decir que su hijo era igual de infeliz que ella... que luchara por él...

Eleonor se dirigió al camarote de Candy y no la encontró... caminó hacia su cuarto, cuando de repente vio que Candy se acercaba... venía aún más triste de lo que la había visto.

- Hola Candy...

- Hola Sra. Eleonor...

- Cómo estás?

- Bien gracias, dijo con una sonrisa casi fingida.

- Candy, yo sé que no estás bien... y yo quisiera hablar contigo...

- Conmigo?

- Si... desde el día en que chocamos en el pasillo, he querido hablar contigo, pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado... te he visto demasiado triste.

- Si... hay cosas en la vida que uno no comprende, pero ya pasará...

- Bueno Candy, qué dices si te invito un rato a mi camarote y platicamos?

- Está bien...

Candy y Eleonor llegaron al camarote de la actriz y pasaron.

- Es muy bonito su camarote.

- Gracias Candy...

- De nada.

- Bueno... yo... quiero darte algo. No sé cómo lo tomes... pero lo que sí sé es que te va a gustar, dijo Eleonor sacando una foto de Terry de un pequeño baúl de madera.

Candy tomó la foto y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y melancolía... No soportó más y soltó el llanto como una niña... Esa foto le removió todo el pasado. Recordó su baile en el colegio y el beso con Terry. Eleonor la abrazó.

-Candy, yo sé que mi hijo te ama tanto como tú a él.

- Señora, por qué me dice esto?

- Porque es la verdad.

- Pero su hijo está casado...

- Contra su voluntad.

- Si... pero finalmente puede enamorarse de Susana, es una buena chica.

- Yo no digo que sea mala, pero es egoísta... ella sabe cuánto se aman ustedes dos y aún así, aceptó tu sacrificio... Además por más buena que sea, eso no quiere decir que Terry acabará enamorado de ella.

- Señora, eso ya quedó en el pasado.

- No Candy... mi hijo sufre y sufre bastante... no tienes una idea.

- Señora, yo también sufro y sin embargo he tratado de olvidar...

- ...Pero no has podido, no es cierto? Dime... qué pasó con tu compromiso?... hace días que no te veo con Albert.

Candy se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Sabía que no podía ocultar su rompimiento con Albert, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que todo mundo se enterara de lo que le pasaba.

- Está bien Candy... no te preocupes, no vamos a hablar de algo que no quieras... yo sólo quería decirte que sin tí... Terry nunca será feliz, y bueno... cuando uno ama a alguien, quiere que esa persona esté bien, no?

- Si señora, pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Candy, tú puedes hacer presencia en la vida de Terry de nuevo... te aseguro que se arrepentirá de su decisión y volverá contigo.

- Señora, eso significa destruir un matrimonio y yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer eso.

- Entonces prefieres que mi hijo sea infeliz toda su vida? Candy, rescátalo por favor...

- Señora... no me ponga en ese dilema, por favor... soy una chica decente y no puedo intentar romper un matrimonio.

- Tú sabes perfectamente que ese "matrimonio" es una farsa... además te voy a confesar algo importante...

- Algo importante?

- Si... Candy... Susana va a buscar una prótesis para su pierna.

Candy sintió de repente una alegría inexplicable... pero también sintió mucho miedo de hacerse ilusiones de nuevo con un amor que no podía ser... Qué tal si ella volvía a pensar en Terry y por alguna razón no pudieran estar juntos?

- En serio? Dijo Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si... por eso te pido que te acerques a Terrence, no lo dejes ir de nuevo.

- Señora, disculpe... tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, dijo Candy acercándose a la puerta.

- Está bien Candy... tómate tu tiempo...

- Gracias por todo Señora.

- Candy, espera dijo Eleonor tomando su brazo izquierdo.

Eleonor la abrazó fuerte.

- Gracias Candy... gracias por escucharme. Terry es lo más importante que tengo en la vida y quiero que sea feliz, dijo Eleonor llorando.

- Señora, no tiene nada que agradecer... le aseguro que si está en mis manos hacerlo feliz, sin lastimar a nadie, lo haré... es mi más grande sueño.

- Gracias Candy.

- De nada, dijo Candy acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Eleonor.

- Candy salió del camarote, más confundida de lo que entró...

- "_Dios mío, qué es todo esto? No puedo con tantas cosas en la cabeza, por favor Diosito, ilumíname... necesito que me ayudes a aclarar mis ideas."_ Pensaba Candy mientras caminaba hacia su camarote.

Mientras tanto, Albert iba pasando por un lugar escondido... había dejado a Catherine en su camarote e iba rumbo al suyo, cuando de repente escuchó.

- Que risaaaa, no sabes lo que me sigo riendo del estúpido de Albert.

- Y claro que es un estúpido, porque dejar ir a Candy y desconfiar así de ella...

- Bueno, tú eres idiota o qué te pasa? Preguntó Eliza... Era lo que queríamos no?

- Pues si, pero yo no hubiera desconfiado de una novia como Candy.

- Y qué tiene esa de especial?

- Que ella no haría algo como lo que tratamos de hacerle creer a Albert...

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que por fin separamos a esos dos.

- Eso si, dijo Neil riendo diabólicamente.

Albert se quedó paralizado al escuchar esto... Cómo pudo desconfiar de Candy? Había caído redondito en la trampa de esos dos mocosos del demonio. Tenía que hablar con ella... luego esos dos la pagarían caro.

Candy llegó a su cuarto y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Eleonor sobre Terry... Mientras pensaba, veía la foto que la actriz le dio y no paraba de llorar. Se sentía sola... no sólo en el barco, sino que le hacía falta llenar ese vacío que había dejado Terry en su vida.

De repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Quién?

- Candy, soy yo... Albert.

- Adelante.

- Candy... por favor, necesito que me escuches... dijo Albert entrando al camarote

- Albert, ahora no es el momento...

- Por favor pequeña...

- Pequeña? Por qué me llamas así, si crees que te traicioné?

- Por favor Candy, déjame explicarte...

- Está bien... habla...

- Por favor perdóname Candy... perdóname por dudar de ti... necesito saber que me perdonas...

- Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Dijo Candy con un tono indiferente.

- Eso no importa... por favor perdóname.

- No Albert... sí importa, porque si fue algo externo que te hizo reflexionar, quiere decir que...

- Está bien... escuché a Eliza cuando hablaba con Neil...

Albert agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

- Albert... esto es muy difícil para mí... espero que me entiendas. Yo creí que confiabas en mí y que sabías qué tipo de personas eran Eliza y Neil... Yo te puedo perdonar, pero nuestra relación no volverá a ser la misma.

- Es decir que...

- Que te perdono... pero no puedo seguir contigo.

- Pero Candy... dame otra oportunidad, por favor...

- Lo siento Albert... pero todo lo que habíamos logrado juntos se cayó después de esto.

Albert se acercó a Candy, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del camarote.

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

"**Una probabilidad entre mil..."**

Candy sintió cómo le rompió el corazón a Albert, pero tampoco podía seguir con un hombre que desconfiaba de ella. Aún así, ella no quería perder su amistad, y creía que poco a poco iba a sanar la herida.

Eleonor regresó a su camarote y se encontró con Larry...

Hola Eleonor...

- Larry, cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias... quería platicar contigo e iba a buscarte.

- Bueno, pues no fue necesario ir hasta el camarote...

- Así es... Te parece si comemos juntos?

- Claro Larry... me encanta comer contigo.

Larry sonrió... Eleonor nunca le había hecho un cumplido... y decirle que le encantaba comer con él, fue como si le hubieran dicho que se ganó la lotería.

- En serio te gusta?

- Claro... sólo que nunca me lo habías preguntado, dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

Larry ya no podía más... quería gritarle a Eleonor que estaba enamorado de ella, y por fin se decidió.

- Entonces vamos... Por cierto, te ves preciosa...

- Muchas gracias, dijo Eleonor sonrojándose como una adolescente.

- Y más hermosa te ves cuando te sonrojas.

- Y ahora por qué tantos cumplidos? Preguntó Eleonor.

- No pude resistirme ante una belleza como la tuya.

- Larry, nunca habías estado tan lindo...

- Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, que eres una linda persona, pero no te había visto tan amable.

- No es amabilidad...

- Entonces?

Los dos estaban jugando. Larry quería por todos los medios ir preparando a Eleonor para declararle su amor. Eleonor sabía por dónde iba Larry, pero prefería demostrar que no entendía nada.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Larry le separó la silla a Eleonor para que se sentara... había preparado todo... pidió un ramo de flores para su mesa y contrató al violinista para que tocara sólo para ellos.

Eleonor estaba sorprendida de tantos detalles y se sentía muy feliz.

- Vaya, pensaste en todo... pero dime Larry, qué significa esto?

- Bien Eleonor... pues... es que... no sé...

- Por favor, no me tengas así... dime...

- Eleonor Baker... Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Eleonor se quedó muda... por fin Larry le declaraba su amor! Era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría!

- Larry... yo...

- Eleonor, no me digas nada ahora... yo sé que eres una mujer muy especial y tal vez sólo me veas como a tu productor y amigo.

- Y por qué hablas por mí?

- Bueno, es que te conozco demasiado.

- Pues no tanto, Larry.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Larry, que eres un tonto.

Larry agachó la cabeza, estaba tan aturdido por lo que acababa de confesar, que no entendía nada y temía mucho a la respuesta de Eleonor.

- Por qué agachas la mirada?

- Eleonor... yo...

- Larry, dijo Eleonor levantando la cara de Larry por la barbilla... YO TE AMO.

- Perdón?

- QUE TE AMO!

- Dios mío! Exclamó Larry abrazando a Eleonor, quien se paró de su silla y lo ayudó a ponerse de pié, para que el abrazo fuera más estrecho.

Larry y Eleonor se separaron lentamente de su abrazo... Larry acercó sus labios a los de Eleonor... ella temblaba como una chiquilla... sus labios se fundieron lentamente en el más hermoso beso que le hubieran dado a Eleonor en toda su vida. Cuando se separaron, estaban casi sin aliento.

- Larry, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de todo el planeta! Dijo Eleonor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Y tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos... Eleonor, eres la mujer de mi vida y no puedo perder más tiempo...

- Perder más tiempo?

- Así es... dijo hincándose en una sola rodilla.

- Eleonor... dijo Larry tomando la mano de su novia. Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Eleonor abrió los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta...

- Por favor, no me digas que no...

- Larry, es la propuesta más maravillosa que me han hecho en toda mi vida... Claro que quiero casarme contigo! Sería lo mejor que me pudiera pasar... ser tu mujer es uno de mis más grandes sueños. Sí Larry, si quiero.

Larry sacó una pequeña caja de su saco... tomó la mano de Eleonor y le puso un hermoso anillo con un diamante.

- Larry! Pero... de dónde lo sacaste? es hermoso...

- La verdad es que casi siempre lo llevo conmigo...

- Cómo?

- Sí, desde hace unos meses lo compré para ti... pero no encontraba el momento de decírtelo...

- Y yo esperando ese momento como una loca...

- Si lo hubiera sabido...

- Eso ya no importa, lo que ahora es importante, es que me has hecho muy feliz y que sólo pienso en el momento de casarnos.

- En serio?

- Claro Larry...

- Yo también soy muy feliz... Sólo que hay una cosa...

- Qué pasa Larry?

- Algo que me haría completamente feliz.

- Dime... qué es lo que te haría completamente feliz?

- Encontrar a mi hija...

- Larry, no te desesperes... te dije que te ayudaría y lo voy a hacer...

- Pero ya no sé por dónde empezar... he estado investigando tanto que...

- Dices que Candy se parece a Emily...

- Si, pero sería una probabilidad entre mil...

- No podemos descartarla.

- En eso tienes razón, lo que pasa es que tengo mucho miedo de equivocarme de nuevo.

- Pues tienes que correr ese riesgo y todos los que se vayan presentando... tienes que encontrar a tu hija y algo vamos a hacer.

- Gracias por todo mi amor... no sabes las ganas que tenía de poder abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo.

- Y tú no sabes lo que yo esperé a que lo hicieras... yo también te amo...

- Larry... te voy a proponer algo.

- Si, dime...

- Te parece bien que esperemos un poco para casarnos?

- Pero yo ya no quiero esperar ni un minuto más...

- Mira... te propongo que nos casemos hasta que encontremos a tu hija...

- Pero Eleonor, llevo más de 20 años buscándola, no me hagas esto.

- Con esto te quiero decir que estoy segura de que la encontraremos pronto.

- Y si no es así? Qué va a pasar si después de mucho tiempo no la encontramos? Yo no quiero esperar más para que seas mi mujer...

- Yo dije que podríamos esperar para casarnos, pero nunca dije que esperaríamos para que fuera tu mujer... dijo Eleonor con voz sensual y acercando sus labios al cuello de Larry.

Larry se quedó mudo. Eleonor lo deseaba tanto como él a ella? Esto era demasiado para él... era mucha felicidad... Lo único que le hacía falta, como él mismo lo decía, era tener a su hija y poderla abrazar.

Eleonor le dio la mano a Larry, se puso de pié y le dijo...

- Sr. Larry Wilson, sería usted tan amable de concederme esta pieza?

- Será un placer, dijo Larry sonriendo.

Eleonor y Larry se veían a los ojos con mucho amor y bailaban mientras se besaban.

- Eleonor... dijo Larry entre beso y beso...

- Si mi amor...

- Y si no la encontramos?

- Bueno, no te preocupes, si en 1 año no la encontramos, nos casamos de todos modos, está bien?

- UN AÑO? No, ya no quiero esperar más...

- Larry, estoy segura de que la encontraremos antes... y un año se pasa rápido...

- Está bien... sólo porque me lo pides tu... la mujer que más amo en el mundo.

- Eleonor sonrió... Ella también tenía la esperanza de que Candy fuera la hija de Larry, aunque fuera una probabilidad entre mil.

Por otro lado, Albert estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza, cuando vio que Catherine se acercaba.

- Hola Albert...

- Hola Catherine, qué gusto verte.

- Igualmente, puedo sentarme?

- Claro, no tienes que preguntar.

- Gracias.

Catherine se sentó y pidió una bebida refrescante. Ella notó triste a Albert.

- Albert... pasa algo malo?

- Sabes? Me inspiras confianza y creo que es tiempo de hablar con alguien.

- Si quieres contarme algo, me encantaría escucharte.

- Si... quiero hablar de esto... necesito hacerlo.

Albert le contó a Catherine cómo conoció a Candy, cuando le salvó la vida, cuando decidió adoptarla... cuando por fin ella se dio cuenta de que no sólo era el "Abuelo" William, sino también su príncipe de la colina... cuando ella decidió viajar con él y finalmente... el rompimiento.

- Y así es como mi corazón terminó roto en mil pedazos.

- Albert, quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

- Claro, necesito la opinión de alguien que tiene otra perspectiva de todo esto.

- Mira... yo creo que realmente quieres mucho a Candy... pero no como tú crees quererla... tal vez estás muy confundido... Ella tiene muy claro lo que siente, pero tú no.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Porque para ti Candy es precisamente como una hija... sientes una ternura excesiva que puedes confundir con amor... es algo que se confunde muy fácilmente, como cuando sientes química por alguien... todos éstos sentimientos te hacen pensar que la amas.

- Pero también la he deseado...

- Albert, perdón que te pregunte esto... pero hace cuánto que no estás con una mujer?

- Eres muy atrevida...

- No, simplemente soy muy directa.

- Entonces quieres decir que mis sentimientos hacia Candy son los de un padre que quiere proteger a su hija?... Y la química?

- Por qué crees que te pregunto hace cuánto estuviste con una mujer?

- Mira Albert, somos humanos y no de palo... la chica es muy bonita...

- Ya entiendo...

- Piénsalo... no quiero convencerte de algo que no crees, pero si sería bueno que reflexionaras en tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Candy.

- Pues no creo que sea lo que dices, pero tampoco me cierro a la posibilidad...

- Si te das tiempo para reflexionar, verás cómo todo se va aclarando poco a poco.

- Muchas gracias... me alivió mucho hablar contigo, además de ser bonita, eres muy inteligente.

- Gracias a ti, por aceptar mi humilde opinión... pero mejor, por qué no cambiamos de tema? Te parece?

- Me encanta la idea...

Albert y Catherine estuvieron hablando hasta que anocheció... platicaban de todo y nada y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba para ellos.

Candy por su parte, estaba descansando en su camarote... no quería pensar en nada y lo único que había decidido era ofrecerle una oportunidad a Albert de volver a ser amigos...


	9. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

"**El enfrentamiento"**

Eleonor Baker y Larry no se separaron durante toda la tarde, era como si el mundo fuera de ellos... Luego de cenar...

- Larry... me acompañas a mi camarote?

- Cómo? Ya quieres dormir tan pronto?

- Y quién te dijo que quiero dormir?

- Eleonor!

- Te tengo una sorpresa

- Está bien, vamos...

Larry acompañó a Eleonor y ella lo hizo pasar.

- Pasa, por favor...

- Eleonor, esto es muy peligroso...

- Mejor no hables...

Eleonor se acercó y besó a Larry apasionadamente... sus cuerpos estaban hambrientos uno del otro... Eran un mar de deseos y finalmente terminaron amándose hasta que no pudieron más.

- Perdóname Larry... pero creo que ya no soportaba desearte tanto y no tenerte.

- Es la sorpresa más hermosa que me han dado.

- Y lo que nos falta, dijo Eleonor riendo y besando a Larry.

Candy salió de su camarote para ir a cenar... se encontró con Albert, quien iba caminando por un pasillo del brazo de Catherine. Candy sonrió nerviosa y saludó.

- Hola Albert...

- Hola Candy... quiero presentarte a Catherine... es una amiga.

- Hola Catherine, encantada, dijo Candy ya más tranquila.

- Qué tal Candy? Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti...

- Sí, supongo.

- Candy, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras a cenar... dijo Catherine.

- Gracias, pero...

- Candy, por favor, no te niegues... dijo Albert.

- Está bien.

Candy se sentía un poco incómoda ante la situación... no sabía cómo reaccionar... su ex novio estaba acompañado de una bella chica y ella se sentía sola... pero poco a poco fue entrando en confianza...

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, se encontraron con Eliza y Neil...

Albert llevó a Candy y Catherine a su mesa y luego se alejó para ir a la mesa de Eliza y Neil.

- Ahora regreso.

- Albert, no por favor... qué vas a hacer? Dijo Candy.

- Ahora verás... dijo Albert, quien se alejó hecho una furia.

- Albert! Gritaron Candy y Catherine al mismo tiempo.

Albert no quiso escucharlas y se acercó a donde estaban sus sobrinos. Llegó y tomó del cuello a Neil, levantándolo de la mesa, tirando la silla donde estaba sentado.

- ALBERT, QUE TE PASA? Gritó Eliza.

- Cállate, no te metas Eliza, que luego voy contigo.

Albert cerró el puño y le dio un golpe a Neil, que lo hizo volar hasta la barra del restaurante. Todo el mundo estaba gritando. Albert corrió a levantar a Neil del cuello...

- Eres un infeliz, pero te vas a ir a la cárcel, entendiste?

- Albert, qué te pasa? Dijo Neil temblando del miedo y tocando su cara llena de sangre.

- Ah, ahora resulta que no sabes qué me pasa? Planeaste todo con tu hermana...

En ese momento, Candy y Catherine se acercaron para tranquilizar a Albert...

- Me pusieron una nota debajo de mi camarote firmada con el nombre de Candy, no es así? Confiesa cobarde!

- No sé de qué me estás hablando!

- Ya Neil, es mejor que confieses, dijo Eliza acercándose al lugar de la escena.

- Qué es lo que tienen que confesar? Dijo Candy... ya digan qué fue lo que hicieron...

- Pusimos una nota debajo de la puerta de Albert... que decía... dijo Neil temblando.

- No es necesario que digas lo que dice la nota, dijo Albert sacando un papel de su saco y entregándoselo a Candy, sin dejar de mirar a Neil.

Candy leyó el recado y sintió una furia que nunca había sentido.

- NEIL, ERES UN IDIOTA... A MI TAMBIEN ME PUSISTE UNA NOTA CITANDOME EN EL SOTANO... TU Y TU HERMANA SON UNOS COBARDES! Gritó Candy indignada.

- Así que irás a la cárcel, entendiste? Le gritó Albert.

- Pero por qué a la cárcel? Yo no le hice nada a Candy.

- Te parece poco tratar de sobrepasarte con ella? Que sobrino tan ruin tengo... no es posible, dijo Albert soltando a Neil, quien se golpeó en la cabeza al caer...

- Párate hermanito, vámonos de aquí...

- SI, LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ... PAR DE COBARDES, Dijo Candy.

El personal del restaurante se acercó para tratar de detener la pelea...

- Por favor, Sr. William, tienen que salir de aquí.

- Sí, no se preocupe señor, ya nos vamos... dijo Candy.

- Todos salieron del comedor, y ya afuera...

- Por esta vez no te voy a denunciar Neil, dijo Candy... pero para la próxima, acabarás tus días en la cárcel.

- Pero Candy, dijo Albert...

- No le des tanta importancia Albert, esos dos no podrán ser felices nunca... no necesitan una cárcel para sentirse presos. Son presos de su odio, su amargura y su prepotencia... dijo Candy mirándolos como nunca... con todo el enojo del mundo.

- Candy, eres demasiado buena, dijo Albert.

- No, no es eso... simplemente le estamos dando la importancia que ellos quieren y sabes? Ya no me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, yo seguiré teniendo la amistad y el cariño de los míos, lo que los pobres no saben qué significa.

- Vamos Albert, Candy, dijo Catherine.

- Sí… vámonos de aquí, dijo Candy.

Fueron a una de las salas del barco y se sentaron en unos hermosos sillones. Catherine fue al tocador y mientras tanto...

- Albert, quiero que me disculpes... no sabía por qué habías dudado de mí... ahora entiendo... la nota.

- Candy, por favor, ya no hablemos de eso... quiero que sigamos siendo amigos... podríamos?

- Claro Albert...

- Gracias Candy.

- Oye Albert... y esa chica?

- Quién? Catherine?

- Si...

- Qué con ella?

- Bueno... te gusta?

- Candy, cómo me preguntas eso?

- Qué tiene de malo? No es muy linda?

- Pues sí lo es, pero...

- Además parece simpática... y... creo que le agradas.

- Candy, es un poco incómodo para mí hablar de esto contigo.

- Está bien, pero insisto... le agradas, creo que hasta le gustas, dijo Candy sonriendo.

Albert no sabía qué responder... realmente Catherine le agradaba, pero no quería aceptarlo... era muy pronto para olvidar su relación con Candy. Por su parte, Candy se sentía aliviada... Sentía que había cerrado un capítulo en su vida que de otra manera se hubiera convertido en un matrimonio sin amor, y hasta ese momento lo comprendió.

- Candy... yo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho.

- Candy sintió que Albert ya le hablaba diferente... ese "Te quiero mucho" ya era realmente amistoso y le dio mucho gusto.

- Albert... no te voy a negar que me decepcioné mucho con lo que pasó... pero también me pongo en tu lugar y creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual y quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero mucho.

Candy abrazó a su amigo y en eso se acercó Catherine, quien regresaba del baño. De repente Catherine sintió que una espada atravesaba su corazón... Pero por qué sentía eso? Acaso eran celos? Era muy extraño ese sentimiento, nunca lo había tenido antes. Era muy pronto para asegurar que estaba enamorada, pero lo que sí sabía era que Albert la hacía sentir bien... el estar a su lado era agradable y tenían mucho en común. Le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Candy en ese momento.

- Perdón, no quise interrumpir.

- No Catherine, para nada... dijo Candy. Por favor siéntate.

- Bueno, qué les parece si pedimos algo? Dijo Albert.

- Pues yo tengo mucha hambre, dijo Candy. Con todo eso del pleito, ni cenamos.

- Entonces podemos volver al restaurante, dijo Albert... no creo que haya problema.

- Está bien, dijo Catherine...

Catherine se sentía en desventaja con Candy, ya que era la ex novia del chico que le llamaba la atención, pero al igual que ella, fue ganando confianza poco a poco. Fueron al comedor y en un rato su mesa parecía un lugar de fiesta... los tres estaban riendo y platicando historias.

Candy quiso que Albert y Catherine aprovecharan tiempo juntos y pensó en irse a su camarote después de cenar.

- Muchachos, me encantó estar con ustedes, pero la verdad es que ya tengo un poco de sueño.

- Candy, quieres que te acompañe?

- Claro que no, Albert... quédate con Catherine, yo puedo ir sola...

- Espero que no te encuentres a alguien desagradable por ahí, dijo Catherine riendo.

Los tres soltaron la carcajada y Candy se alejó para ir a descansar.

Albert y Catherine disfrutaron su velada, luego de cenar bailaron un poco, fueron a tomar aire fresco y platicaron casi hasta el amanecer. Había una atracción muy fuerte y Albert estaba tan confundido que no podía descifrar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Mientras tanto, Catherine disfrutaba al máximo de su presencia.

- Sabes Albert?

- Sí...

- Luego del enfrentamiento que tuvieron con esos dos, veo que realmente quieres a Candy.

- Bueno, pues claro que la quiero... es mi hija adoptiva... y fue mi pareja...

Albert se sorprendió de haber respondido eso... en otro momento hubiera dicho que no sólo la quería, sino que la amaba... y ahora hasta trataba de justificar sus actitudes hacia Candy. Pero, qué estaba pasando? El no entendía, pero tal vez Catherine tenía razón y su amor por Candy era paternal y amistoso. Y por qué tratar de justificarse ante esa chica? Tal vez porque sus hermosos ojos azules lo atraparon desde que los vio... o quizá se sentía muy bien en su compañía por la muy parecida forma de pensar que tenían. Todos estos cuestionamientos el tiempo los respondería. Por ahora, él quería reivindicarse con Candy y poner todo de su parte para no volverla a incomodar... y también disfrutar de la compañía de Catherine.

Catherine no contestó nada, pero entendió todo al escuchar las palabras de Albert... pensó que él solo se daría cuenta poco a poco de lo que realmente sentía por Candy.

Eleonor y Larry descansaban en el camarote de ella.

- Larry... y si le preguntamos a Candy cómo fue que llegó al Hogar de Pony?

- Dónde está eso?

- Cerca del Lago Michigan.

- En serio?

- Si... estoy segura. Un día Terry fue a conocer una colina que Candy solía frecuentar en su infancia... y me dijo que el orfanato se llamaba así. Por qué la pregunta?

- Es que... no quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero...

- Pero qué?

- Es que la clínica donde Emily dio a luz, estaba cerca del Lago Michigan...

- Larry, no nos vamos a hacer ilusiones, pero me encantaría que Candy fuera tu hija... es una linda chica, además... no lo había pensado...

- Qué?

- Pues que si Candy llegara a ser tu hija... yo sería su suegra y tú el suegro de Terry... y entonces seríamos además de esposos, consuegros, dijo Eleonor riendo.

- Mi amor... pero tampoco te adelantes a los hechos... En primer lugar no sabemos si Candy pueda ser mi hija... y por otro lado, Terry está casado y ella comprometida.

- No, ya no está comprometida...

- Terminó con William Andrew?

- Si… aunque ella no me lo dijo, lo sé... hace días que no los veo juntos...y es una esperanza para mí...

- Eres implacable... no cabe duda, dijo Larry besando a Eleonor...

_Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

" **Un acercamiento lleno de esperanza"**

Los días pasaron y por fin se acercaba la hora de desembarcar...

Candy, Albert y Catherine, habían hecho una buena amistad. Cuando Candy podía, los dejaba solos, para que se pudieran conocer mutuamente. Candy sabía perfectamente que había una atracción muy fuerte entre ellos y quería que su amigo por fin fuera feliz.

Un día antes de llegar a destino, Albert y Candy estaban platicando recargados en el babor, viendo hacia el mar...

- Sabes Albert?

- Dime, Candy...

- Creo que uno decide su futuro, pero el destino nos prepara cosas diferentes... Ahora estoy convencida...

- Bueno, yo creo que todos colaboramos con nuestro destino, pero también estoy de acuerdo en que hay cosas que no podemos cambiar... y que llegan sin que uno las espere...

- Así es...

- Pero, por qué me dices todo esto? Dijo Albert.

- Pues por todo lo que nos ha pasado.

- A qué te refieres?

- A que yo había decidido pasar mi vida contigo... y todo ha cambiado.

- Cambió porque tú quisiste.

- No Albert... y tú bien sabes que las circunstancias fueron las que me hicieron tomar otro rumbo.

- Adónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Candy?

- A ningún lado, simplemente que me parece increíble que dos mocosos caprichosos nos hayan cambiado el rumbo... pero al mismo tiempo, creo que nos ayudaron a entender muchas cosas. Albert... desde que llegó Catherine a tu vida, creo que lo nuestro se convirtió en lo que siempre fue...

- No te entiendo...

- Suena chistoso, pero es cierto... Es decir... siempre tuvimos un cariño muy especial el uno por el otro, pero ahora lo veo muy claro. Siento cómo me quieres y que siempre me has querido igual, pero que estabas confundido.

- Sí... lo mismo me dijo Catherine...

- En serio?

- Sí. Me dijo que yo te amaba de una forma muy especial, pero no como mujer, sino como un padre amoroso que simplemente quería protegerte.

- Y creo que tiene razón. Pero también creo que ella te ama...

- Candy!

- Es en serio, Albert... me doy cuenta de cómo te mira y la forma en que te habla. Y no sólo eso... creo que tú también la quieres.

Albert agachó la mirada... no sabía qué responder... era algo que nunca pensó que le pasaría. Se estaba enamorando, pero no podía aceptarlo frente a Candy, cuando un mes antes le había jurado que ella era la mujer de su vida.

- Albert, no es para que te apenes... es algo natural y además yo no te lo reprocharía.

- Candy, no sé qué decirte...

- No me digas nada... somos amigos y también debemos saber escuchar nuestros silencios. Además, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti... me has sabido cuidar como a una verdadera hija, me has querido y protegido siempre. Lo que más me gustaría, es verte feliz.

- Candy, eres impresionante. Gracias por estar conmigo.

Albert se acercó y abrazó a Candy, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla. En eso, pasó Eliza por ahí.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... dijo aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa irónica... Ya lo perdonaste, güerita de establo? O realmente lo embaucaste de nuevo para quedarte con su fortuna?

- Eliza, el león cree que todos son de su condición, no es cierto? Pero no, mi reina... yo no busco en los demás lo que tienen... busco lo que me pueden dar, y por lo visto tú estás solita... o es que acaso a los demás ni siquiera les interesa tu dinero? Dijo Candy.

- Eres una imbécil trepadora! Gritó Eliza.

Albert sostuvo del brazo a Eliza y le dijo:

- Ya basta Eliza, nos tienes hartos, déjanos en paz... Ah... y por cierto, quiero que sepas que tu familia NUNCA verá un solo peso de mi fortuna, que por lo que veo a ti es lo único que te interesa no?

- Suéltame Albert, me estás lastimandooo !

- No me importa, y ya te dije, deja de molestar a Candy.

- Ahora defiendes a la huérfana, cuando dudaste de ella?

- Es mejor que te vayas, si no quieres que escriba a tu madre diciéndole todo lo que has hecho durante el viaje y que por supuesto, ya no están en mi lista de "familiares".

- Ustedes dos se van a arrepentir... Yo puedo decirle a tu nueva novia que estabas muuuy cariñoso con Candy.

- No es necesario Eliza, se escuchó la voz de Catherine. En primer lugar, no soy la nueva novia de Albert, y en segundo lugar, lo que me diga alguien como tú, no tiene ningún valor para mi; así que aléjate, porque lo único que haces es dar lástima.

Albert, Candy y Catherine soltaron una carcajada, mientras Eliza se iba corriendo de ahí. Mientras corría, tropezó con Neil.

- Eres un idiota!

- Eliza, párate... estás haciendo el ridículo.

- Cállate imbécil!

- Ya me tienes harto con tus ofensas... Ahora qué te puso de malas... para variar?

- Nada... que tu ex prometida, me está colmando la paciencia.

- Paciencia? No me hagas reír Eliza, que tú no conoces esa palabra.

- Bueno, como sea... ya me tiene hasta la coronilla, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer ya nada contra ella.

- Cómo es eso?

- Si, el estúpido de Albert me dijo que si no la dejaba en paz, iba a mandar una carta a nuestra madre diciéndole que ya no formábamos parte de la familia, es decir que no teníamos participación de su fortuna, ni de su reconocimiento. Así que de herencia, mejor ni hablamos.

- Vaya, ese Albert si que tiene agallas.

- Mira Neil, mejor cállate y ayúdame a llegar a mi camarote, que por tu culpa me lastimé el tobillo.

- Ya, deja de quejarte y camina...

Mientras tanto, Eleonor y Larry desayunaban y planeaban cómo acercarse a Candy...

- Creo que sería bueno que ya te acercaras un poco a Candy... dijo Eleonor.

- Pero, ni siquiera la conozco.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso... te parece que te la presente esta tarde?

- Tengo miedo, mi amor.

- No tienes por qué.

- Que no tengo por qué?... claro que tengo por qué... simplemente ella podría ser...

- ... Tu hija.

- Exactamente. Eso es algo que no sabría cómo manejar.

- Déjamelo todo a mi... está bien?

- Bueno, como digas. Pero quisiera que el tiempo pasara en un segundo... hay algo en esa chica, que podría ser lo que dicen que es el llamado de la sangre.

- Ojalá...

A la hora de la comida, todos entraban al restaurante... Candy, Albert y Catherine estaban en una mesa, cuando vieron que se acercaban Eleonor y Larry. Albert se paró para saludar.

- Qué tal Señora Eleonor... un placer saludarla.

- Igualmente...

- Les presento a Eleonor Baker... Eleonor, ellos son Albert y Catherine, dijo Candy.

- Mucho gusto.

- Candy, yo te quiero presentar a Larry, él es mi prometido.

Candy abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer... la madre de Terry comprometida? Le daba mucho gusto por ella, que era una mujer solitaria y triste... Ahora se le veía una alegría inigualable.

- Mucho gusto, Señor Larry... dijo Candy con su enorme sonrisa.

Larry sintió una emoción enorme al ver a Candy sonriéndole.

- El gusto es mío, pero por favor, llámame Larry... si me dices Señor me siento demasiado viejo...

- Claro que no, es usted muy joven.

- Bueno, entonces no me hables de usted.

- Está bien, dijo Candy soltando una carcajada.

- Larry, te presento a mis amigos, Albert y Catherine.

- Mucho gusto, muchachos.

- Se sientan con nosotros? Preguntó Albert.

Eleonor y Larry se voltearon a ver y asintieron.

- Está bien, contestó Eleonor, sería lindo comer con ustedes.

- Muchas gracias, dijo Albert.

La comida fue muy agradable, todos platicaban, reían y preguntaban a Eleonor y Larry sobre sus actuaciones y el mundo del teatro. Larry no paraba de ver a Candy, cómo reflejaba la alegría por vivir que tenía su amada Emily y el parecido enorme con ella... sin embargo, no quería emocionarse mucho, ya que sería muy doloroso el golpe de saber que de nuevo se había equivocado.

Al finalizar la comida, Eleonor y Larry invitaron a Candy al camarote de la actriz.

- Candy, nos acompañarías a nuestro camarote?

- Claro, dijo Candy sonriendo...

A Candy le pareció muy rara esa invitación, pero aceptó, ya que Larry le había caído muy bien y tenía un cariño especial por la mamá de Terry... el hombre que amaba con toda su alma.

Cuando llegaron al camarote de Eleonor...

- Pasa Candy, siéntate.

- Muchas gracias.

- Candy... sabes? A Larry le caíste muy bien...

- Igualmente, me agradas mucho, dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Gracias Candy, contestó Larry.

- Y bueno, nos gustaría conocerte más...

A Candy le seguía pareciendo todo esto muy extraño, pero pensó que tal vez se sentían solos y querían hacer amistad con alguien, así que no se negó a platicar con ellos.

- Y como qué quieren saber?

- Bueno, dijo Larry... platícame sobre tu nacimiento...

- Supongo que te diste cuenta que soy huérfana... por la escena de Eliza el primer día...

- Bueno, sí... pero me gustaría saber cómo llegaste a ese orfanato.

- Pues me dejaron en una canasta, ya estaba una niña ahí también... Annie, mi mejor amiga. Entonces la hermana María y la Señorita Pony, vieron muy inquiero a Tom, otro de los niños del hogar, quien escuchó nuestros llantos... Las dos fueron a ver qué pasaba y se dieron cuenta de que alguien nos había abandonado debajo de un árbol, cerca de la casa.

- Pero cómo es posible? Dijo Larry con un nudo en la garganta.

- Así es, dijo Candy... pero prefiero pensar que mis padres no me abandonaron porque no me quisieran, sino porque se vieron obligados por alguna razón muy fuerte.

- O tal vez ellos no fueron los que te abandonaron, dijo Larry.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Olvídalo Candy, estoy diciendo incoherencias... lo que me encantaría saber es el día en que te encontraron.

- Bueno, para mí es el día de mi cumpleaños... ya que encontré a mis dos mamás...

- Y cuándo cumples años?

- El 7 de mayo...

De repente Larry sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, se sintió mal y hasta se mareó de la impresión... Su hija nació el mismo día que encontraron a Candy afuera del Hogar de Pony!... eran ya muchas casualidades...

- Larry, te pasa algo, dijo Candy asustada.

- No Candy, perdón... simplemente me mareé un poco...

- Bueno, entonces te acompañamos a tu camarote...

- No, por favor no te vayas, dijo Larry tomando la mano de Candy.

Candy sintió algo muy extraño cuando Larry tomó su mano... tuvo de repente unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo. Era algo inexplicable, como si lo conociera de años. No se detuvo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Larry no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción. Eleonor sólo observaba la escena emocionada al máximo, sin embargo no quería que Larry fincara todas sus esperanzas en algo que podría ser simplemente un error...

- Perdón Larry, pero tuve unas ganas muy grandes de abrazarte...

- Candy, por favor no te disculpes, creo que yo también tenía ganas de abrazarte, dijo Larry secando sus lágrimas sin que Candy se diera cuenta.

Por qué alguien a quien acababa de conocer apenas hacía unas horas, le causaba esas sensaciones tan extrañas? Candy estaba confundida, pero contenta al mismo tiempo. Era como si hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien había perdido hacía mucho.

- Larry, es mejor que descanses... dijo Candy.

- Pero Candy, yo estoy muy contento platicando contigo.

- Larry, Candy tiene razón... debes ir a tu camarote, dijo Eleonor.

- Está bien, ustedes ganan... Candy, gracias por tu tiempo.

- No me des las gracias Larry, me encantó compartirlo con ustedes.

- Espero que no sea la última vez.

- No será, dijo Eleonor, pero ya vamos a tu camarote.

- Está bien, dijo Larry no muy convencido.

El encuentro entre Larry y Candy, fue una gran esperanza para él. La esperanza de poder abrazar a su hija y decirle que ni él ni su madre hubieran querido abandonarla y que realmente querían que naciera y vivir juntos los tres.


	11. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

" **El puerto de Rouen"**

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron con un nuevo ánimo... Candy estaba feliz de conocer nuevos lugares y por fin desembarcarían. Albert había decidido pasar el tiempo con Catherine, para conocerla más y le entusiasmaba mucho el hecho de que pudieran conocer el puerto de Rouen y viajar juntos en tren hacia París (de Rouen a París son pocas horas en tren). Catherine tenía la esperanza de poder conquistar el corazón de Albert. Por su parte, Larry esperaba investigar más sobre Candy y las coincidencias que habían entre ella y su hija desaparecida. Eleonor estaba ilusionada por su relación con Larry y también esperaba que Candy fuera la hija de su prometido.

Por fin anunciaron la llegada al puerto de Rouen (antigua capital de Normandía), y todos los pasajeros ya tenían sus cosas preparadas para desembarcar.

Candy, Albert y Catherine estaban sentados bajo una sombrilla, platicando y esperando bajar por fin del barco. Eliza y Neil pasaron por ahí y por primera vez en su vida, se guardaron cualquier comentario que hubieran querido hacer. Agacharon la mirada y siguieron de largo. Los dos sabían que ya no podrían molestar a Candy, si no querían que su familia fuera presa del escándalo, y sobre todo... lo que más les importaba, es que Albert no los desheredara. Sin embargo, Albert era aún joven... y aunque muriera antes de llegar a la vejez, no los tomaba en cuenta para su herencia, así se portaran "bien" de ahora en adelante.

- Estoy sorprendida, esos dos no me molestaron, viste Albert?

- Si, seguramente les pegó duro lo de la herencia.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada...

- Oye Candy, cambiando de tema... cómo es que conoces a Eleonor Baker? Me quedé con la duda ayer.

- Bueno, yo... eh...

- Si? Preguntó Albert mirándola intrigado.

- Es que me la encontré un día... en un restaurante y le pedí un autógrafo...

- Candy, no sabes mentir... te conozco demasiado...

- Bueno, es que...

- Saben? Voy a ir al tocador antes de bajar del barco, dijo Catherine, quien sintió que la situación estaba un poco tensa.

- Está bien Catherine, te esperamos, dijo Albert.

- Y...?

- Albert, perdón... pero esto es algo que no te puedo decir...

- Candy... siempre hemos sido amigos y no tenemos secretos entre nosotros.

- Es que este no es un secreto que me corresponda decirte.

- Candy, simplemente te estoy preguntando cómo conoces a Eleonor, no creo que sea algo que me tengas que ocultar... o sí?

- Albert... yo te voy a decir cómo conozco a Candy, dijo Eleonor quien pasaba por ahí con Larry.

- Candy se quedó muda y se sonrojó...

- Espero que lo mantengas en secreto, hasta que yo lo diga públicamente... por favor, dijo Eleonor.

- Perdón, pero no entiendo nada, dijo Albert.

- Candy y yo nos conocemos... porque yo, soy la madre de Terrence Grandchester.

- Qué? Dijo Albert impresionado... Usted es mamá de Terry?

- Así es... y Candy me vio un día en casa de su padre... fui a buscar a Terry para hablar con él... lo demás no importa... así es como conocí a Candy.

- Perdón... no sabía que tuviera un hijo... y menos que fuera Terry. Sabe? Yo también soy amigo de Terry... un día lo defendí en una pelea... y bueno, a veces me visitaba en el Zoológico, donde estuve un tiempo.

- Vaya, pues los dos nos llevamos una sorpresa... dijo Eleonor.

- Que pena... le quiero pedir una disculpa, no creí que tuviera que confesar algo así... simplemente quería saber cómo era que Candy la conocía.

- Pues así es... pero por favor Albert, no digas nada a nadie... no es el momento de que la prensa se entere... mi hijo está triunfando por sus propios méritos y no quiero que piensen que hice algo para ayudarlo a estar donde está.

- Claro Señora, no se preocupe... por favor disculpe... y por mi parte, no diré nada.

Candy se sentía apenada por la situación, pero finalmente era otro peso que le quitaban de encima... ahora sí no tenía secretos con Albert... y curiosamente, este no se sintió mal de saber que Candy y Eleonor eran amigas, a pesar de la relación que su ex prometida tenía con el actor. Eso fue lo que le reafirmó a Candy, que por fin había cerrado el capítulo con Albert... ya no se sentía comprometida y él podría hacer su vida con alguien más... por ejemplo, Catherine.

Catherine llegó del tocador y saludó a Eleonor y Larry...

- Hola, qué tal? Buenos días, dijo Catherine sonriendo.

- Hola Catherine, saludaron Larry y Eleonor al mismo tiempo.

- Qué van a hacer bajando a Rouen? Preguntó Larry.

- Bueno, pues dicen que el tren a París sale a las 5 de la tarde, así es que tenemos mucho tiempo, dijo Albert... y aprovecharemos para dar un tour por la ciudad... nos acompañan?

- Claro, dijo Larry sin dudarlo ni un minuto.

Larry quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Candy y así poder descubrir una pista que de una vez por todas le aclarara si era la hija que tanto había buscado.

En ese momento la gente comenzó a bajar del barco y se pararon para ir a la salida.

Al bajar del barco, vieron que había muchos guías de turistas que esperaban conseguir algo de gente para los diferentes tours que daban por la ciudad. Albert y Larry se encargaron de contratar a una chica llamada Wendy, quien los llevaría a los lugares más visitados por los paseantes.

Wendy los llevó a varios lugares y les explicaba al tiempo que todos miraban asombrados todo lo que les mostraba.

_ - La antigua capital de **Rouen **es la ciudad más importantedel área de Normandía y uno de los puertos de mayor importancia en Europa, destaca por sus calles y casas antiguas y restauradas, incluida la Vieille Maison (Casa Vieja) de 1466 y la place du Vieux-Marché (plaza del mercado viejo) donde Juana de Arco fue quemada en 1432. _

Luego de esto, fueron a visitar la catedral y algunos templos...

_ - Esta magnífica Catedral del siglo XIII ha sido inmortalizada en una serie de pinturas de Monet. Rouen cuenta con muchos museos e iglesias, incluidas las de St Ouen y St Maclou._

_- Ahora llegamos a la Abadía de St Ouen que es particularmente impresionante, debido a sus 130 m de altura. Es de estilo gótico flamígero y por su tamaño y porte, muchos visitantes la confunden con la catedral._

Después se dirigieron a Saint Maclou...

_ - Este es el claustro de St Maclou, que fue el cementerio de las víctimas de la Gran Plaga (una epidemia que mató a muchas personas)._

_ - Normandía es un tierra de pescadores y cultivadores y su comida es una de las mejores de Francia. La gastronomía normanda despunta por su mantequilla, nata y excelentes quesos, entre los que se incluyen algunos de los más famosos como Camembert, Pont l'Evêque y Liverot. Los crustáceos y pescados abundan en esta área._

Luego del recorrido, Wendy invitó a los turistas a comer algo tradicional de la comida normanda... Todos fueron a un restaurante muy elegante y pidieron algo de mariscos y platillos preparados a base de quesos.

Candy estaba muy contenta, pero pensaba en que le gustaría mucho compartir todas estas experiencias con Terry... no podía olvidarlo y siempre venía a su mente, sobre todo cuando disfrutaba cosas que sabía que él también disfrutaría.

Al salir del restaurante, Albert y Catherine fueron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad... Candy les dijo que quería pasar un rato junto a Eleonor y Larry, como pretexto para que estuvieran solos.

Albert supo la intención de Candy, sin embargo no le molestó, al contrario... le agradó que Candy no tuviera ningún problema en que él comenzara una nueva relación. El mismo se sorprendía de su reacción y esto fue lo que lo hizo decidirse a declararle sus sentimientos a Catherine.

Iban caminando hacia el centro y de repente, Albert tomó del brazo a Catherine, quien volteó...

El viento hacía que el cabello de Catherine volara y Albert la veía con otros ojos... le parecía hermosa... El mar se veía al lado de la barda que los separaba del mismo. Albert por fin le dijo a Catherine.

- Catherine, ya no puedo fingir más...

- Qué pasa, Albert?

- Pasa que me gustas... que pienso en ti todo el día... bueno, cuando no estás conmigo, que es poco tiempo realmente... pero quiero seguir viéndote siempre. Quiero que me acompañes... Catherine... me gusta tu presencia, tu manera de ser, tu cara... todo... me gusta todo de ti.

- Albert... dijo Catherine con una sonrisa de asombro...

Albert se acercó, acarició la mejilla de Catherine y fundió sus labios con los de ella... El corazón le latía como nunca... Catherine también sentía lo mismo. Al separarse del beso...

- Albert... no sé qué decir...

- Por favor Catherine, no me digas que no...

- No, no es eso... al contrario... estuve esperando este momento mucho tiempo...

- Pero si apenas llevamos unos días de conocernos...

- ...Y de vernos las 24 horas... Albert, yo te quiero... me has hecho muy feliz.

- En serio? Preguntó Albert emocionado.

- Claro, nunca había conocido a alguien tan afín a mí... Eres lo que siempre busqué... un hombre al que no lo ata nada en un lugar... le gusta la naturaleza, viajar... que tiene alma de soñador... Albert... eres un sueño para mí.

- Catherine... sabes? Te voy a ser muy sincero. Después de Candy, pensé que nunca volvería a enamorarme... pero estoy seguro de que ya estoy enamorado de ti. Creo que tenías razón respecto a ella. La quiero mucho y quiero protegerla, y es un amor que no se va a acabar... pero es diferente a lo que siento por ti. Estaba realmente confundido.

- Albert, me da mucho gusto que hayas aclarado tu mente y tus sentimientos. Ahora, vuélveme a besar... por favor...

Albert se acercó y esta vez el beso se tornó más apasionado... de repente, Catherine sintió que alguien los veía... volteó y vio a Candy a lo lejos.

- Albert...

- Si?

- Candy... dijo mirando hacia donde estaba ella.

- Vamos a contarle.

Catherine estaba sorprendida de la reacción de Albert... y la hizo sentir más feliz aún. Era verdad, ya había puesto en claro sus sentimientos.

- Candy...

- Albert, Catherine... veo que la están pasando bien, dijo Candy guiñando el ojo y sonriendo.

- Sí... quiero presentarte a mi novia...

- Wow! En serio, ya son novios?

- En verdad, dijo Catherine con una sonrisa enorme y abrazando a Albert.

- No saben el gusto que me da. Albert, siempre he querido tu felicidad y realmente no te imaginas lo contenta que estoy de verte junto a una mujer como Catherine.

- Gracias Candy...

- Le puedo dar un abrazo? Preguntó Candy a Catherine.

- Claro, dijo Catherine riendo.

Candy se acercó y abrazó a Albert con todas sus fuerzas... Albert se sentía completamente feliz.

- Bueno, veo que están muy contentos, dijo Larry, quien se acercó con Eleonor.

- Sí Larry... te cuento? Dijo Candy.

- Candy, no seas chismosa, dijo Albert.

Candy se sonrojó y encogió los hombros.

- Candy, estoy bromeando, dijo Albert... claro que puedes contarles.

- Mejor diles tú...

- Bueno, por qué tanto misterio? Preguntó Eleonor.

- Lo que sucede es que Albert y yo... ya somos novios, dijo Catherine.

- En serio? Qué bueno, dijo Eleonor... me da mucho gusto por ustedes.

- Gracias, contestaron Albert y Catherine al mismo tiempo.

- Candy, puedo hablar contigo? Dijo Eleonor.

- Claro, vamos...

Eleonor y Candy se alejaron un poco.

- Candy... me da mucho gusto que Albert tenga otra novia... entonces yo tenía razón... ustedes ya habían terminado, no?

- Sí...

- Entonces tienes una esperanza...

- Esperanza?

- Sí... de reencontrarte con Terry.

- Por favor señora... ya no quiero hablar del tema... me lastima mucho.

- Pero Candy...

- Es algo que no puedo cambiar... Terry es un hombre casado y como le dije antes, no puedo meterme.

- Candy... me acabo de enterar de algo.

- Si?

- Terry y el grupo Straford vienen a Francia... llegan dentro de tres días...

Candy sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima... era una emoción y al mismo tiempo una sensación de tristeza enorme. Y era lógico... no podía acercarse a él, pero tal vez podría verlo actuar de nuevo... desde lejos. Sin embargo, el verlo sería remover el pasado y si aún no lo olvidaba... iba a ser peor el tratar de hacerlo...

Candy se quedó sin habla y mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte.

- Candy, me escuchaste?

- Ah... sí, perdón... pero... bueno, no sé qué decir...

- No me digas nada... Candy, sólo te pido que lo veas, que hablen... que le des una oportunidad de verte y saber que se equivocó al hacerte caso.

- No lo sé, tengo mucho qué pensar...

- Bueno, al menos esa es una esperanza...

- No lo sé...

Candy se alejó... caminó pensando en lo que le dijo Eleonor. No sabía qué hacer... Su vida no tenía un rumbo fijo... Su decisión de viajar junto a Albert y hacer su vida con él, ya no tenía sentido; Terry estaba casado; había dejado su trabajo y el Hogar de Pony... qué iba a ser de ella? Aún no lo sabía.

_Continuará..._


	12. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

" **Encuentro con la verdad..."**

Por fin dieron las 5 de la tarde, y ya estaban todos formados esperando subir al tren. Candy seguía pensativa... lo que le había sucedido en tan pocos días, era demasiado y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

- Candy, qué te pasa? Preguntó Albert.

- Es cierto Candy, estás muy pensativa, dijo Catherine.

- No es nada muchachos... estoy bien, dijo Sonriendo.

Pero la sonrisa de Candy era diferente... su mirada parecía perdida.

- Candy, no tienes que ocultarnos nada, somos tus amigos... pero si no quieres hablar, te respetamos.

- Bueno... lo que sucede es que todavía no sé qué voy a hacer llegando a París.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar el viaje...

- No me refiero a eso, Albert... simplemente no sé si me quedaré a vivir aquí, buscaré trabajo, regresaré a América a la clínica del Dr. Martin, o al Hogar de Pony.

Candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero quiso ocultarlo volteando y limpiando sus lágrimas a la hora que decía...

- Miren, ahí vienen Larry y Eleonor...

Albert conocía perfectamente a Candy y sabía que no estaba bien.

- Candy, le dijo tomándola de los hombros y volteándola hacia él... Te conozco muy bien... sé que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti... pero ten por seguro que no te voy a abandonar... a fin de cuentas, soy tu padre adoptivo no?

Candy abrazó a Albert y éste siguió...

- Así que si quieres, puedes viajar con nosotros, no es así Catherine?

- Claro Candy... sabes? En este tiempo me he encariñado mucho contigo... eres una gran persona. Albert y yo siempre estaremos contigo, decidas lo que decidas.

Candy volteó y esta vez abrazó a Catherine.

- Catherine... gracias por todo... Eres una excelente mujer, creo que harás muy feliz a mi papá, dijo riendo entre lágrimas.

Los tres comenzaron a reír.

- Entonces Candy, no te presiones... disfruta el viaje unos días y aprovecha para decidir qué harás después...

- Gracias Albert... siempre hablar contigo me reconforta, dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

- De nada Candy... Todo lo hago porque siempre me preocuparé por ti.

- Hola muchachos, dijo Eleonor llegando con Larry.

- Hola, contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Larry, sentía una gran simpatía por él...

- Bueno, tenemos que subir ya, dijo Albert.

Subieron al tren y tuvieron un viaje corto pero muy agradable. Eliza y Neil trataron de no toparse con ellos durante el camino a París.

El trayecto duró casi dos horas, realmente poco... Cuando llegaron a París, Candy quiso ir a ver la Torre Eiffel y saber un poco de su historia, así que les dijo a los demás que iría.

- Candy, si quieres te podemos acompañar, dijo Larry... verdad Eleonor?

- Claro, me encantaría regresar a la Torre Eiffel, la última vez que vine fue hace 2 años, cuando presentamos "El Avaro", de Moliere en El Gran Teatro... recuerdas Larry?

- Y tú crees que lo voy a olvidar? Si estaba haciendo lo que más me gusta y con la persona que más amo... Pero ahora, soy más feliz... porque te tengo a mi lado, sabiendo que me correspondes, dijo Larry con una sonrisa y viendo con mucho amor a Eleonor.

Candy tenía la mirada triste... se puso a pensar en lo felices que eran Eleonor, Larry, Albert y Catherine... su amiga Annie también había encontrado el amor... y ella... estaba sola y amando a Terry con todas sus fuerzas.

- Candy, qué te pasa? Preguntó Larry preocupado.

- Nada Larry, no te preocupes, estoy bien... sólo recordaba...

- ... A Terry... completó Eleonor.

- Si, dijo Candy agachando la mirada, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Eleonor y Larry abrazaron a Candy al mismo tiempo y le dieron ánimos. Sabían que estaba sufriendo y que la alegría que siempre derramaba, ahora estaba dormida.

- Candy... Yo sé que ya hablamos mucho sobre eso... sólo te pido que lo pienses y te des una oportunidad para cambiar el rumbo de tu destino...

Candy se quedó callada... Como dijo Eleonor, ya habían platicado mucho sobre el tema... y aún así... Candy no sabía qué hacer.

- Bueno, basta de tristezas... qué tal si llevo a estas dos bellezas a pasear y luego vamos a la Torre Eiffel?

- Si, dijo Candy cambiando su cara triste por una sonrisa.

- Vamos, dijo Eleonor.

Candy, Larry y Eleonor pasaron un rato increíble juntos... era extraño, pero se sentían como una familia... reían, platicaban y disfrutaban todos los momentos al máximo. Luego de una hora y media, se encontraban por fin en la Torre Eiffel, donde una persona les explicó algo de su historia.

_ - La **Torre Eiffel** (Tour Eiffel) es una estructura construida por el ingeniero francés Gustave Eiffel en ocasión de la Exposición Universal de 1889 en París, al conmemorarse el centenario de la revolución francesa. La torre se inauguró el 31 de marzo de 1889, y fue abierta al público el 6 de mayo de ese año._

_ - Tiene una altura de 324 metros con un peso de 7.300 toneladas. _

_ - Estaba previsto que la torre alcanzase los 350 metros, pero los vecinos se asustaron (por la amenaza de que un edificio tan alto y construido sin apenas piedras pudiera caerse) y se manifestaron, provocando un cambio de planes. _

_ - Construida en controversia con los artistas de la época, que la veían como un monstruo de acero, es considerada sin lugar a dudas como el símbolo indiscutible de Francia y de la ciudad de París en particular, siendo el monumento más visitado del mundo._

_ - Según la temperatura ambiental, la cúspide de la Torre Eiffel puede acercarse o alejarse del suelo unos 8 centímetros, debido a la expansión térmica del metal que la compone. Para alcanzar la cima hay que recorrer 1665 escalones._

_ - El mantenimiento de la torre incluye la aplicación de 50 toneladas métricas de pintura cada 7 años, a efectos de protegerla de la corrosión. _

Candy estaba impactada al ver ese monumento y no era para menos, ya que nunca había hecho un viaje de placer de ese tipo.

Luego de visitar la Torre, Larry invitó a Eleonor y Candy a cenar a un elegante restaurante que les recomendaron los guías de turistas.

Entrando al lugar, Larry vio algo sorprendente... Era una mujer... él la conocía desde su adolescencia. Pero no era posible...! La madre de Emily, su primer amor... La Sra. Rotter estaba ahí, detrás de la barra, dando órdenes a los empleados del restaurante.

Larry sintió un golpe en el corazón de repente y casi se desmaya.

- Larry! Mi amor, qué te pasa? Preguntó Eleonor.

- Es ella...

- Ella? Quién? De qué hablas?

- Eleonor, ahí está... es la madre de Emily, dijo Larry al oído de Eleonor...

La actriz se quedó sin habla y con los ojos abiertos... Candy no sabía qué pasaba.

- Larry, qué pasa? Te sientes bien?... si quieres ya vamos a un hotel, para que descanses...

- No Candy... no me quiero ir de aquí... y ahora menos que nunca.

- Pero, no entiendo nada... dijo Candy desconcertada.

- No importa, por favor... vayan buscando mesa... yo ahora regreso.

Larry se apartó y fue a buscar a la Sra. Rotter, quien al verlo acercarse, se metió a la cocina rápidamente.

- Dígame, se le ofrece algo? Preguntó uno de los encargados.

- Si... hablar con la Sra. Ana Rotter.

- Permítame un momento... pero, quién la busca?

- Dígale que soy la persona a la que le destruyó la vida... dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Señor, espero que no venga a hacer ningún tipo de escándalos a este restaurante.

- No se preocupe... no soy ese tipo de personas... por favor, dígale que la busca Larry Wilson.

- Está bien... un momento, por favor, dijo el empleado dándose la vuelta para buscar a la Sra. Ana.

Larry estaba desesperado, quería saber qué había pasado con su hija... pero cómo hacer para que se le ablandara el corazón a una persona como la Sra. Rotter? Sólo había una forma...

Antes de que la Sra. saliera, Larry fue a la mesa por Candy.

- Candy, puedes venir un momento conmigo por favor?

Candy accedió sin saber por qué tanto misterio.

- Claro Larry... vamos...

Por fin la Sra. Rotter salió... no quería que se armara un escándalo en su restaurante.

- Buenas tardes Larry... qué necesitas? No te están atendiendo bien? Dijo con un tono seco.

- Sólo quería presentarle a Candice White Andrew...

La Sra. Rotter volteó y vio a Candy. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas... que la sangre le subía a la cabeza. No era posible! Candy era la viva imagen de su hija Emily. Se quedó muda y aunque trató de disimular, las personas de alrededor se dieron cuenta de su reacción al ver a Candy.

- Mucho gusto Sra. Dijo Candy sonriendo.

Ella seguía muda.

- Sra. Comprenderá que tenemos que hablar, no es así?

- Está bien, dijo Ana sin despegar la mirada de Candy.

- Candy, ve con Eleonor, en un momento las alcanzo...

Candy estaba muy confundida... Esa presentación fue muy extraña... de hecho, Larry estaba también muy extraño desde que entró a ese restaurante.

- Está bien Larry, te esperamos allá, dijo Candy alejándose para ir con Eleonor.

Al llegar a la mesa...

- Sra. Eleonor... sabe qué tiene Larry? Está muy extraño. Me llamó para presentarme a una señora... y ella me miraba como si tuviera algo pintado en la cara, dijo Candy confundida... Luego me pidió que me viniera a la mesa, y él entró con esa señora.

- No sé, tal vez es la dueña y él la conoce...

- Pero por qué hablarme a mí para presentarme con ella? Por qué no nos presentó a las dos, aquí en la mesa?

- Candy... es algo que...

En ese momento, llegaron Albert y Catherine...

- Hola, qué bueno encontrarlos aquí...

- Si, fue el restaurante que nos recomendaron, dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Pues parece que es el único en París, porque a nosotros también nos recomendaron este restaurante, dijo Catherine riendo.

- Se quieren sentar con nosotros? Preguntó Eleonor, quien estaba muy nerviosa por lo que estuviera pasando adentro.

- Claro, nos encantaría, comentó Albert.

Mientras, dentro de la cocina...

- A qué vienes? Qué quieres aquí, dijo la Sra. Rotter.

- Es usted tan amable como siempre Señora... dijo Larry irónicamente.

- Ya basta! Me vas a decir qué es lo que buscas?

- Señora... no lo puedo creer... acaba de ver a su nieta y es lo único que sabe decir?

- Mi nieta?

- No es igualita a Emily? O me lo va a negar?

- No lo niego, pero no puedes asegurar que sea mi nieta.

- Entonces usted confírmemelo en este momento...

- Yo no sé nada...

- Señora... por favor.

La Sra. Rotter no soportó más y soltó el llanto...

- Vamos afuera, dijo ella llorando... Podemos ir por la puerta de atrás...

- Vamos, dijo Larry.

Salieron y se sentaron en una banca del parque que estaba frente al restaurante.

- Mi esposo murió... comenzó la Sra. Rotter... Luego de la muerte de Emily, se enfermó del corazón y...

- ... No soportó más los remordimientos, no es cierto? Terminó Larry.

- Por favor, no seas tan duro...

- Lo único que me importa, es saber si Candy es mi hija... la hija que tanto he buscado y tanto he querido desde que supe que Emily estaba embarazada.

- Bien... pues yo estoy aquí en París... me vine desde que murió Willy... no soporté estar más en Estados Unidos... como yo no podía hacerme cargo de sus negocios, vendí todo... me estafaron y me quedé sin nada... con lo poco que tenía, me vine y puse este restaurante. Y sí... tiene razón, no se puede vivir toda una vida con tantos remordimientos y culpas.

- Entonces, me va a contar? O no...

- Larry... Yo amaba a mi hija, aunque no lo creas... era lo único verdadero que tenía... pero tú sabes cómo es la sociedad...

- Sra. No tiene que justificarse conmigo, lo único que le pido es que hable... dónde está mi hija?

- Bueno... cuando Emily dio a luz... mi marido obligó a una enfermera a llevar a la niña a una casa hogar... Yo en el fondo quería saber dónde estaría mi nieta, así que seguí a la enfermera.

- Y...?

- Pues la dejó en una canasta, debajo de un árbol...

- En dónde? Dijo Larry poniéndose de pié y con un tono de desesperación.

- En una casa que se llamaba... no recuerdo bien... algo de Pony.

Larry sintió la emoción más grande de su vida... y quería correr a abrazar a Candy...

- Sra. Rotter... dijo Larry tomándola fuertemente de los brazos y poniéndola de pié... Usted se refiere a "El Hogar de Pony"?

- Si, por qué?dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos...

Larry corrió hacia el restaurante, sin importarle lo demás... quería abrazar a su hija... Candy, era su hija... no había duda.

_Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

"**Una noticia maravillosa"**

La Sra. Rotter se quedó impactada... no sabía qué hacer... Había pasado todos esos años llena de remordimientos... de culpa y de tristeza. Quería saber de su nieta... por lo menos tenerla cerca, ya que su hija había muerto. Estaba arrepentida, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a Larry y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le causó, no sólo a él, sino también a su hija. Necesitaba abrazar a alguien y dar todo el amor que su esposo nunca la dejó expresar con sus manipulaciones.

Larry, por su parte, estaba feliz... Por fin había encontrado a su hija... y era esa hermosa chica... la que le robó el corazón desde que la conoció. Le recordaba tanto a Emily... su cabello, sus ojos y la alegría por vivir. Tenía que abrazarla y decirle la verdad. De repente se quedó parado. No podía llegar y decirle a Candy así, de repente, que era su padre. Tenía que pensar bien en cómo explicarle todo. En eso Ana Rotter lo alcanzó.

- Larry... por favor, no te vayas...

- Sra. Lo que quería saber, ya lo sé... no tenemos nada de qué hablar...

- Por favor... necesito hablar, quiero saber si esa chica realmente es mi nieta.

- Y para qué? También quiere arruinarle la vida? Sra. Rotter, si no recuerda, le voy a refrescar la memoria... Usted y su esposo no dejaron a su hija casarse conmigo... y lo único que ocasionaron, fue su infelicidad y la mía... y qué decir de Candy? Una pobre niña abandonada, que creyó siempre que sus padres por algún motivo no la querían...

- Entonces si es Candy... es mi nieta!

La Sra. Rotter corrió para ver a Candy... pero Larry no lo permitió y la detuvo.

- Sra. NO SE ATREVA!...

- Quiero verla, abrazarla... pedirle perdón, dijo Ana llorando.

- NO... Usted me quitó a Emily, me quitó a mi hija y ahora no le voy a permitir que me quite la oportunidad de decirle que soy su padre... que la amo con toda mi alma... No puede acercarse a ella.

- Por favor Larry... perdóname... perdóname... lo necesito, dijo llorando como una niña.

- Señora... ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en abrazar a mi hija, contarle todo y...

- No, por favor Larry... me va a odiar...!

- Ah... y qué esperaba? Que la felicitara por todo lo que nos hizo?

- No, yo sé que me lo merezco, pero ya he sufrido mucho... y esto me mataría.

- Señora, no estoy para chantajes sentimentales...

- Sólo te pido que me dejes hablar con ella, explicarle todo.

- No... por lo menos no ahora... yo hablaré primero con Candy y después, si ella quiere, usted le explicará lo que quiera... pero no puede ser ahora, ya se lo dije.

- Está bien... creo que tienes razón... ella no entendería nada y podría ser peor...

- Así es... dijo Larry alejándose.

- Larry, gritó Ana.

Larry volteó con una mirada indiferente.

- Por favor, necesito que me perdones...

- No lo sé Sra. Tengo mucho que pensar... por ahora, sólo quiero hablar con mi hija.

- Muy bien... gracias Larry...

- Gracias? Dijo secamente...

- Si... gracias por ayudarme a quitar ese peso tan grande de mi alma... por encontrar a mi nieta.

Larry se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada.

Ana se quedó llorando... pensando en Emily, lo que le hubiera gustado que ella conociera a su hija... pensando en Candy, su nieta... esa linda muchacha con una sonrisa de ángel, igual a la de su hija.

Ana no sabía si volvería a ver a Candy... no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía, o si estaba de vacaciones... tampoco sabía cómo encontrar a Larry... de repente sintió que su vida se iba a quedar vacía de nuevo y corrió hacia el restaurante.

Larry llegó directamente al baño, para secar sus lágrimas... las cuales eran ahora de alegría. No quería que Candy se diera cuenta de su estado. Saliendo del baño se encontró de nuevo con Ana.

- Larry...

- Ahora qué quiere?

- Sólo dime cómo encontrarte de nuevo... por favor, tengo que recuperar a mi nieta...

- No se preocupe... cuando llegue el momento, volveré con ella... es una promesa, de alguien que si es honesto, dijo alejándose.

Larry se acercó a la mesa, cambiando su semblante... ahora veía a Candy con más amor que nunca... pero no podía decirle nada todavía... Sin embargo no aguantaba más y decidió en ese momento, que esa misma noche Candy sabría la verdad.

- Larry, dónde estabas? Preguntó Candy.

- Fui a hablar con Ana Rotter...

- Y esa señora quién es? Me quedé muy intrigada...

- Muy pronto lo sabrás Candy... más pronto de lo que te imaginas, dijo Larry.

Eleonor no lo podía creer... intuyó al momento que Candy sí era la hija que tanto buscó su prometido... El amor de la vida de su hijo, era la hija de su novio...!

Candy, por su parte... no entendía nada, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un presentimiento de que algo pasaba y que tenía que ver con ella... no hizo preguntas, prefirió ver qué pasaba después.

- Bueno Larry, estás demasiado raro, pero no importa... por qué no te sientas? Nos morimos de hambre... dijo Candy.

- Está bien... dijo Larry tomando asiento, al tiempo que saludaba a Albert y Catherine.

La cena estuvo bien... Larry no paraba de mirar a Candy, quien sentía algo extraño desde que entraron al restaurante... era algo en su pecho... no sabía si era angustia o emoción... era un presentimiento...

Luego de que salieron del restaurante, fueron al hotel donde se hospedarían... Larry se adelantó con Eleonor, para poder hablar con ella... Mientras tanto, Candy caminaba lentamente con Albert y Catherine.

- No vieron muy raro a Larry? Preguntó Candy.

- La verdad si, dijo Albert... estaba como inquieto... como que quería decirte algo, porque no dejaba de mirarte.

- Yo también lo noté, dijo Catherine... pero seguramente si quiere hablar contigo, lo hará después.

- Si... no creo que sea algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar, no?

- Lo quieres mucho no Candy?

- Sí... Larry ha sabido ganarme... es una excelente persona, además me divierto mucho con él... es como si fuera parte de la familia que nunca tuve.

- Pues eres afortunada Candy, porque tienes una familia que te adora y que son todos tus amigos... creo que mucha gente envidiaría eso, no? dijo Catherine.

- Si, en eso tienes razón, dijo Candy sonriendo y guiñando el ojo.

- Bueno chicas, creo que van a llegar a ser buenas amigas... dijo Albert.

- Parece que si... es más, podrías llegar a ser mi madrastra adoptiva,comentó Candy riendo.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, mientras siguieron su camino al hotel.

Por su parte, Eleonor y Larry hablaban sobre lo que sucedió...

- Larry, por favor dime... qué pasó? Candy es tu hija, verdad?

- Eleonor, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo...

- Entonces sí... claro, no dejabas de mirarla. Pero dime, cómo pudiste sacarle la verdad a la Sra. Rotter?

- Muy fácil... le presenté a Candy y le dije que ella era su nieta... claro, cuando estábamos a solas.

- En serio? Dijo Eleonor sorprendida y dándole un abrazo...

- Sí... y ella me contestó que no lo podía asegurar, entonces fue cuando le exigí que me dijera dónde habían dejado a mi hija... y me contó todo... No podía negarse... Eleonor, Candy es la viva imagen de su madre, dijo Larry con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Hubieras querido estar con ella, no es así?

- La verdad sí, pero el destino a veces nos tiene cosas que no esperamos... y siempre algo bueno viene en recompensa... te conocí... y ahora estamos juntos. Te amo Eleonor.

- Yo también te amo Larry, dijo Eleonor acercándose a él para besarlo.

- Oye... ahora tengo que decirle a Candy que es mi hija... Y no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.

- Tengo una idea... le dijo Eleonor explicándole su plan.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al hotel, Larry y Eleonor los estaban esperando en la recepción.

- Candy... me encantaría invitarte a tomar algo... me acompañarías?... es que tengo algo que contarte.

- Claro Larry... Eleonor, vienes?

- No Candy, la verdad estoy un poco cansada... el día fue muy largo.

- Tienes razón... entonces vamos Larry, dijo Candy sonriendo.

- Vamos princesa, le dijo Larry con todo el amor que sólo un padre puede sentir por una hija.

Candy seguía confundida, pero sabía que por fin Larry le explicaría por qué estaba tan raro desde que llegaron al restaurante donde cenaron.

Cuando se sentaron en el Lobby del hotel...

- Candy... me gustaría mucho contarte una historia.

- Una historia? Dijo Candy extrañada...

- Sí... mi historia...

- Y a mí me encantaría escucharla... pero, Larry... por qué tanto misterio?

- Candy... Cuando yo era muy joven, conocí a una chica... era rubia, hermosa y tenía una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera.

- Era tu novia?

- Sí, mi primer amor... La amaba con todas mis fuerzas... ella y yo tuvimos una relación muy fuerte... Un día, me confesó que estaba embarazada.

- Tienes un hijo? Yo no sabía... Dónde está?

- Déjame terminar, por favor.

- Sí... está bien... dijo Candy apenada.

- Sus padres se molestaron mucho... era una chica soltera y según ellos, les arruinaría la vida y sería un escándalo que su hija, tuviera un bebé fuera del matrimonio...

- Pero, no puedo creerlo! un bebé es una bendición...

- Pues sí... así fue... y bueno, luego la mandaron lejos... Cuando iba a dar a luz la trajeron de regreso y al tener a su bebé... murió… dijo Larry llorando.

- Larry, dijo Candy abrazándolo... Y tu bebé?

- Nunca supe de él... los padres de Emily la alejaron de mí desde que se embarazó, así que menos supe de mi bebé… Lo único que supe, es que lo habían llevado a un orfanato, porque no querían que nadie se enterara de que su hija se embarazó siendo soltera, a pesar de que ya estaba muerta.

- Larry… que triste historia, dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

Candy se sintió identificada con lo que Larry le estaba contando… Ella había crecido en un orfanato y nunca supo de sus padres.

- Candy… busqué a mi bebé muchos años. Y hace poco tuve una sospecha…

- Una sospecha? A qué te refieres?…

- A un presentimiento, que me confirmó la Sra. Rotter.

- Ana? La que me presentaste en el restaurante?

- Sí… ella es la madre de Emily.

Candy estaba muy conmovida por la historia de Larry y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

- Te dijo algo?

- Sí… me confirmó mis sospechas.

- Y?

- Candy… desde que te conocí sentí algo especial por tí y lo sabes…

Candy no entendía nada… por qué cambiar el tema tan abruptamente?

- Larry, no entiendo nada… eso qué tiene que ver con tu historia?

- Tiene todo que ver…

Candy de repente sintió que todo le daba vueltas… realmente la historia de Larry tenía algo que ver con ella? Ya quería que terminara de hablar.

- Larry, por favor… explícame qué intentas decirme?

- Candy… te quiero mucho… y yo nunca hubiera querido abandonarte…

Candy abrió los ojos… no podía creer lo que escuchaba… pero al mismo tiempo se sintió bloqueada y no terminaba de entender…

- Larry, qué estás diciendo?

- Candy… mi amor…estoy diciendo que… TU ERES MI HIJA!

De repente a Candy se le nubló la vista y sintió que se desmayaba… Lloraba como una niña… y no despegaba la mirada de Larry…

- PAPA? ERES MI PAPA? Gritó llorando al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Larry abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hija…

- Sí mi amor… yo soy tu papá y soy el hombre más feliz, por haberte encontrado.

-PAPITOOOO! NO DEJES DE ABRAZARME, POR FAVOR! Dijo Candy llorando a mares.

- No llores pequeña… estoy aquí, y nunca te dejaré… nunca…

- Pero… entonces mi mamá se murió! dijo separándose del abrazo.

- Sí Candy… murió en el parto…

- NOOOO! POR QUE?

- Sólo sé que se complicó todo… seguramente por el sufrimiento que pasó durante todo el embarazo… nosotros nos amábamos… y nos separaron…

- POBRE MAMA! POBRECITAAA! Repetía Candy mientras apretaba la mano de su padre, sin dejar de llorar.

- Candy… ella te amaba… yo lo sé… desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada, se le veía una emoción que a pesar de su alegría por vivir, nunca le había visto en la mirada.

- PAPA… PAPITO… Gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por encontrarme… te quiero mucho!

- Yo te amo chiquita… te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Papá… dijo Candy secando sus lágrimas… tienes fotografías de mamá?

- Sí hija… te voy a mostrar todo lo que tengo de mamá… sus cartas, sus fotos, todo mi amor…

- Gracias papito… esta la noticia más maravillosa que he recibido en toda mi vida!… mis papás no me abandonaron! Y te puedo abrazar… te amo papá… te amo.

Candy estaba feliz… nunca pensó que algún día encontraría a su papá… ahora su vida sería completamente diferente… y nunca querría separarse de él.

**Nota de la autora:** La fotografía comenzó a principios del siglo XIX, y comercialmente desde 1888… es decir que el papá de Candy sí pudo haber tenido fotos de su mamá.


	14. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

"**Un nuevo amanecer"**

Candy platicó con Larry toda la noche... no durmieron ni un segundo... ella le preguntó cómo fue que supo que ella era su hija y él le dijo que la Sra. Rotter siguió a la enfermera que la dejó en el Hogar de Pony... y era el mismo día de su nacimiento, el 7 de Mayo. No cabía duda, Candy era la hija de Larry... a la que siempre buscó como un loco. El nunca pensó que la encontraría durante un viaje y en esas circunstancias.

Candy se fue a su camarote muy temprano en la mañana... estaba tan feliz que nada podría opacar su alegría. Se dio un baño y estaba cantando, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta... Candy se puso una bata y abrió asomándose apenas por la puerta. Era un empleado del hotel que le traía un hermoso ramo de flores. Candy sonrió, recibió el ramo y cerró la puerta. Las flores traían una tarjeta, la cual decía:

" Mi amor... nunca me imaginé que podría ser tan feliz... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no te dejaré ir nunca más" Larry.

Candy abrazó el ramo y comenzó a llorar. Cuando lloraba por sus padres era de tristeza... ahora lo hacía con una alegría que no cabía en su pecho. Cuando ya estaba lista para ir a desayunar, alguien tocó de nuevo la puerta. Eran Eleonor y Larry.

Papá, dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, gracias por las flores, están hermosas...

Eleonor estaba impresionada... a pesar de que sabía que Candy era una buena persona, nunca se imaginó que aceptaría tan rápido a Larry como su padre...

Candy, dijo Eleonor... me da mucho gusto que tú y Larry estén juntos y sean padre e hija, dijo abrazándola.

Imagínese cómo estoy yo de contenta? Dijo sonriendo y brincando para volver a abrazar a su papá.

Bueno y qué me dejan a mí? Dijo Larry... no pude dormir y estoy tan fresco como una lechuga, dijo riendo.

Papito... me vas a invitar a desayunar?

Claro, lo que diga mi princesa...

Gracias, dijo Candy riendo.

Bueno, parece que hay fiesta de este lado, dijo Albert, quien venía en el pasillo con Catherine.

Si... Albert... necesitamos decirte algo, dijo Candy irradiando felicidad.

Y qué es eso que te pone tan contenta? Preguntó Albert.

Te lo diremos, pero durante el desayuno, vienen con nosotros? Dijo Larry.

Claro, dijo Catherine... íbamos precisamente a desayunar.

Muy bien, pues vamos, dijo Eleonor.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el restaurante del hotel y se sentaron en una mesa en la terraza. El día le parecía diferente a Candy, veía todo de un nuevo color, para ella era como estar en las nubes... quería gritarle a medio mundo que tenía papá... que ya no estaba sola en el mundo... y aunque siempre estuvo rodeada de amigos y de sus dos mamás... esto era diferente, por fin conocía a alguien de su propia sangre, era algo inexplicable.

Y bueno, dijo Albert... luego de tanto misterio desde ayer en la cena, por fin nos van a decir qué pasa?

Albert, antes que nada, quiero agradecerte que siempre hayas visto por mí y mi felicidad... gracias por adoptarme...

Candy, qué estás diciendo? Parece que te estás despidiendo de mí...

No es una despedida, pero si necesitaba decirte esto antes de hablar.

Gracias a ti Candy, por tu alegría, tu apoyo y consejo... pero ahora estoy más confundido ya díganme qué significa esto.

Bueno, continuó Larry... queremos decirte que Candy ya no estará sola... es decir, yo sé que siempre la has querido mucho y le has dado lo necesario para vivir y vivir bien... pero...

Bueno, creo que ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia, dijo Albert riendo.

Albert... acabo de encontrar a mi verdadero padre, dijo Candy.

QUE? Pero qué me estás diciendo Candy?

Es verdad, dijo Eleonor... deja que Candy te explique...

Pues es lo que estoy pidiendo desde que llegamos... dime Candy... cómo que encontraste a tu papá?

Lo tienes enfrente de ti, dijo Candy dándole un beso a Larry en la mejilla.

Albert se paró de la mesa y recargando las manos sobre ella, dijo:

Candy? Larry? En serio? Preguntó sonriendo y haciendo una expresión de incredulidad.

Sí Albert, dijo Larry... por fin encontré a mi hija... es una larga historia que les contaremos en este momento...

Candy, Larry... felicidades, dijo Catherine parándose para abrazarlos.

Albert y Catherine felicitaron a Candy y Larry, quienes no podían ocultar su felicidad. Luego comenzaron a desayunar, mientras Larry contaba la historia de cómo fue que Candy llegó al Hogar de Pony y su esfuerzo por encontrarla. Albert se emocionó hasta las lágrimas y Catherine no fue la excepción.

Bueno, ahora no sé cómo le vamos a hacer para dividir nuestras obligaciones como padres, no es así, Larry? Dijo Albert bromeando.

Pues lo dirás de broma, pero yo creo que no es necesario que consientas tanto a mi hija, al fin y al cabo a partir de hoy no le hará falta nada, dijo Larry abrazando a Candy.

Bueno papito, no me vas a privar de las cosas que me da Albert, o si? Comentó Candy bromeando.

Todos comenzaron a reír...

Larry y Eleonor tenían que empezar con los ensayos para su presentación en el teatro y querían que Candy los acompañara.

Candy, mi amor... quieres ir con nosotros al teatro, para el ensayo que tenemos esta tarde?

Siiiii Yupiiiii, me encantaría, papá... creo que el mundo del teatro es muy interesante.

Eleonor vio a Candy como si supiera que su emoción por el teatro era no precisamente porque le gustara tanto ir y aunque así fuera, sabía que realmente lo que la motivaba para ir al teatro, era el recordar a Terry, al amor de su vida.

Bueno, nosotros vamos a aprovechar para recorrer París, verdad Catherine?

Sí mi amor...

Pues les deseamos un lindo día, dijo Candy despidiéndose de Albert y su novia.

Candy, Larry y Eleonor, fueron a dar un paseo, para aprovechar la mañana, luego irían a comer para prepararse e ir al teatro.

Mientras estaban sentados en una banca, descansando...

Papá... no sabes lo feliz que soy... encontrarte fue toda una sorpresa. Ya me había resignado a no tener padres.

Pues la vida te premió hija... eres una hermosa y linda mujer, que se merecía tener una familia. Y ahora, me tienes a mí y a Eleonor.

Si... no lo había pensado... Eleonor, vas a ser mi madrastra.

Si... y podría ser también tu suegra, si quisieras.

Candy se sonrojó, mientras pensaba en que ahora tendría que saber de Terry algún día. No sabía si se sentía feliz o triste por esa situación... por lo que guardó silencio.

Bueno Candy, por lo pronto tú y Terry serán hermanastros.

Hermanastros! Dijo Candy sorprendida... es cierto... dijo agachando la cabeza.

Bueno Candy, sabemos que este tema es un poco incómodo para ti, así que mejor luego platicamos, te parece? Dijo Eleonor

Está bien... por lo pronto, por qué no seguimos caminando?

Que hija tan activa tengo, Dios mío, dijo Larry con una expresión de cansancio.

Eleonor y Candy comenzaron a reír.

En el camino al hotel, se encontraron a los "adorables de Eliza y Neil".

Hola Eliza, Neil, dijo Candy.

Eliza guardó silencio... No quería quedar mal con la madre de Terry. Y luego del último espectáculo que armaron los dos, sabían también que Larry defendía con todo a Candy.

- Miren, les presento a mi papá, dijo abrazando a Larry.

Perdón? Dijo Eliza barriendo con la mirada a los dos.

Sí, dijo Candy... escuchaste bien Eliza, Larry es mi papá... así que ya no soy la huérfana a la que humillabas a diario, cómo ves?

Eliza y Neil estaban furiosos.

No te entiendo, dijo Eliza volteando la cara.

Bueno, y tú Neil eres más inteligente que tu hermana? O tampoco entiendes? Dijo Candy sonriendo.

Aunque hayas encontrado a tu padre, sabes que te abandonaron de bebé, dijo Eliza riendo.

Hey muchachita, dijo Larry... nadie abandonó a Candy y no tenemos por qué darte explicaciones... lo único que les advierto a ustedes dos, es que dejen en paz a mi hija, porque tiene a alguien de su propia sangre que la va a defender con uñas y dientes. Y además, gracias a Dios ya no tiene NADA que ver con ustedes... muy pronto, legalmente dejarán de ser sus primos.

Vaya, vaya... siempre tienes quien te defienda, verdad? Dijo Neil.

Así es Neil, pero no necesito que me defiendan, tú lo has comprobado.

Así que de ahora en adelante, no serás más parte de la familia Andrew? Qué bien...

Sí Eliza... pero lo de la herencia, no te lo aseguro... tendrías que pedírselo a Albert... por lo visto es lo que te interesa no?

Eliza no contestó, agarró del brazo a Neil y se fueron de ahí.

- Hija... fuiste muy dura, pero me gustó, dijo Larry sonriendo.

Papito... cuando te cuente todo lo que ellos hicieron de mi vida, dirás que fui muy suave con esos dos... dijo Candy riendo.

Cuando Eliza y Neil llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban, entraron al cuarto de Neil.

Esa estúpida de establo tiene pacto con el diablo o algo así, dijo Eliza.

Sabes Eliza? Ya me rendí.

Qué estás diciendo?

Que ya no voy a hacerle la vida imposible a Candy... ya estoy harto.

Eres un verdadero idiota... no ves que nuestra herencia está en juego?

Por favor Eliza, cuál herencia? La de Albert? No me hagas reír... después de lo que pasó el no quiere saber nada de nosotros.

Pues por eso lo digo, no debemos bajar la guardia, tenemos que hacer algo para ganarnos a Albert, porque aunque Candy ya no sea su hija, seguramente querrá dejarle su fortuna, ya ves cómo quiere a la tontita esa.

Mira Eliza... yo ya decidí hacer MI vida sin pensar tanto en Candy. Ella tenía razón, por pensar todo el tiempo en hacerle daño, no pensamos en nosotros, lo que podríamos hacer con nuestras vidas.

Ahora resulta que ya te convertiste en el ángel del cuento no?

No... simplemente me rendí. No quiero volver a hablar del tema. Si tú quieres seguir con tu jueguito, es tu problema... y a ver si no sales raspada como siempre. Yo ya no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo con esto.

Entonces me dejas sola?

Eliza, siempre has estado sola... y te vas a quedar aún más sola si sigues con tus cosas.

Sigues enamorado de ella, verdad?

No lo sé... creo que nunca lo estuve realmente, pero sí me gusta mucho y la verdad ya me cansé de esto.

Pues tú te lo pierdes hermanito.

Eliza, en serio... piénsalo... deberías de buscar a alguien con quién divertirte y dejar en paz a Candy, quien realmente nunca nos ha hecho daño.

No lo sé...

Sólo piénsalo.

Bueno, ya me voy porque tanta bondad me asfixia, dijo Eliza saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Candy observaba los ensayos de Eleonor y su padre. Estaba fascinada, por fin tenía una familia... pero... no sabía qué iba a pasar cuando tuviera que ver a Terry.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

"**Aunque sea un minuto"**

Los periódicos no hablaban de otra cosa que de la llegada del grupo Straford a París, con la obra "Romeo y Julieta". Candy por su parte, seguía pensando en lo que pasaría cuando Terry se diera cuenta de que ahora eran hermanastros y tendrían que compartir muchos momentos juntos. Terry estaba casado con Susana y a pesar de que ella lo orilló a eso, no creía poder soportar la idea de verlo como un hombre de familia con otra persona.

Terry y Susana estaban en el barco que los llevaría a París.

- Terry... Sabes que tu mamá también está en París?

- Sí Susana y no sabes cuánto me emociona verla.

- Me da gusto.

- A mí también... creo que el reconciliarme con ella fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

- Se lo debes a Candy no?

Terry no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, por lo que se volteó hacia la ventana y no contestó.

- Terry, dijo Susana llorando... yo sé que no has podido llegar a amarme como yo te amo... Pero te pido que hagas un esfuerzo. Tenemos todo para ser felices... Bueno, menos mi pierna... dijo en un tono molesto.

- Susana... ya no vamos a hablar de eso, por favor. Déjame hacer un esfuerzo por llevar esto bien. Yo te quiero, dijo acercándose a ella.

- Sí, pero no me AMAS! y ya estoy harta de eso... ya no puedo más Terry, no puedo más, dijo llorando y alejándose.

Terry se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo. No había tocado a Susana. Ella era su mujer por un simple papel, pero no en su cama y aunque había tratado de olvidar a su pecosa... no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo. Se sintió un cobarde por haber aceptado casarse con Susana y no defender su amor por Candy. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que no habría podido hacer nada por eso, ya que Candy no hubiera podido vivir tranquila al saber que Susana había puesto en riesgo su vida por salvar la de Terry.

Terry comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como un niño. Aquel hombre rebelde e indiferente... ahora se sentía derrotado.

- Sabes Terry? Dijo Susana regresando al cuarto... Yo no soy tan buena como tu Candy, así que ahora tomas tu responsabilidad y vas a estar conmigo, hasta el día en que me muera, me ames o no...

Terry quien estaba sentado en el piso, levantó la mirada y la clavó incrédulamente en los ojos de Susana.

- No me mires así... Tú crees que una mujer va a soportar tanta humillación? Pues no. No soy una tonta a la que puedes pisotear. Me harté Terry... me enfadé de ser la esposa sumisa que sólo está esperando que su marido le dé una migaja de su amor... Es más, lo único que creo que sientes por mí, es lástima. Pero se acabó Terrence Grandchester... se terminó. Tu vida no será fácil a mi lado... Y ahora, me niego a buscar una prótesis!

- Pero Susana, no seas caprichosa! Dijo Terry parándose.

- No me importa lo que pienses... ya no me interesa. Así que tendrás que cargar toda tu vida con una inválida, que además de todo... te va a olvidar.

- Susana, estás diciendo tonterías. Habíamos quedado en tratar de...

- De qué? De llevar las cosas bien? Eso es pura basura... no creo que podamos llevar esto bien... así que ya te lo advertí... Vas a vivir conmigo y deja de chillotear como un estúpido por los rincones!.

- Susana!... nunca me habías hablado así...

- Ah y qué esperabas? Que siguiera haciendo el papel de esposa buena y comprensiva? YA NO, YA TE LO DIJE... ESTOY HARTA... Gritó Susana, alejándose de nuevo.

Terry no creía lo que estaba viendo. Cómo una chica tan dulce podía convertirse en un monstruo? O sería que siempre lo había sido? De una cosa estaba seguro... Susana era una persona egoísta, porque siempre supo que él amaba a Candy y aún así hizo todo por no dejarlos vivir su amor.

- "_Mi tarzán pecosa... si pudiera verte aunque fuera un minuto..." _pensó.

Durante el viaje en barco, Terry y Susana apenas se dirigían la palabra. Llegaron al puerto de Rouen y allí tomaron el tren que los llevaría a París.

Por fin el tren que llevaba a Terry y su grupo teatral, llegó a la estación. Terry no sabía que Candy, el amor de su vida, estaba en esa ciudad... De repente, al bajar...

- Terry! Mi amor!... se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Era Eleonor Baker, que fue a recibir a su hijo. Larry no la acompañó, ya que quiso quedarse con su hija, quien no sabía que Terry estaba llegando.

- Mamá! Gritó Terry, al tiempo que corrió a abrazarla.

- Hijo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, dijo Eleonor abrazando fuerte a Terry.

- Yo a ti mamá... Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

- Terry... qué tienes? Dijo Eleonor, presintiendo que su hijo no estaba bien.

- Mamá... tengo tanto que contarte.

- Yo también hijo... y Susana?

- Aquí estoy Señora, dijo acercándose en su silla.

- Hola Susana... cómo estás?

- Pregúntele a su hijo, dijo irónicamente.

Eleonor sintió la amargura en su voz y prefirió cambiar de tema.

- No saben lo bonito que es París... es realmente hermoso.

- Mmmm... dijo Susana volteando la cara, la cual tenía una expresión de enfado.

- Susana, por favor... ya deja esa actitud. No quiero discutir contigo enfrente de mi mamá.

- Pues entonces me voy sola al hotel... tú quédate a lloriquearle a tu mamita.

- Susana! Exclamó Eleonor.

Susana no respondió, se dio la media vuelta y se fue con sus compañeros camino al hotel.

- Perdónala mamá... ha estado así durante todo el viaje.

- Pero qué le pasa? No han encontrado una prótesis para su pierna, o qué la tiene así?

- Ya no quiere tal prótesis... Lo que quiere es hacerme la vida imposible mamá...

- Hijo, dijo Eleonor abrazando a Terry.

- No te preocupes mamá... me lo tengo bien merecido.

- Pero hijo, por qué dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad. No luché por el amor de mi vida, y éstas son las consecuencias.

- Terry... tenemos mucho de qué hablar... Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

- Sí por favor, a ver si así me refresco un poco, dijo Terry ya enfadado.

Al llegar a una cafetería, se pasaron y tomaron una mesa.

Eleonor se moría por decirle a su hijo de la presencia de Candy en París, pero no sabía si eso empeoraría las cosas... sin embargo, el encuentro no tardaría mucho. Terry y Candy serían hermanastros en muy poco tiempo... en cuanto se casara con Larry. Por lo pronto le diría a Terry que estaba enamorada... Pero no le diría de quién, hasta presentarlo con Larry.

- Hijo... no eres feliz, verdad?

- No mamá, como podrás haber visto... mi vida es un martirio junto a Susana. Al principio todo estaba mal... luego decidimos poner de nuestra parte para hacer todo esto más llevadero... pero Susana no aguantó más mi indiferencia.

- Entonces, no has podido olvidar a Candy?

- No. No puedo mamá... cómo le hago para sacármela de la mente? No puedo! Dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

- Hijo, dijo Eleonor tomando su mano, dime qué es lo que quieres hacer... y yo te voy a apoyar tomes la decisión que tomes.

- Mamá... ni siquiera sé dónde está Candy... tal vez ella ya hizo su vida y se olvidó por completo de mi.

- No hijo, no lo creo.

- Mamá, tú sabes algo? Dímelo, por favor...

- En su momento Terry... en su momento.

- Mamá, pero es que...

- Terry... lo único que puedo aconsejarte como madre, es que busques tu propia felicidad. No permitas que alguien o algo te impida lograr lo que quieres.

- Pero Susana...

- Susana es una egoísta. Déjala y lucha por Candy.

- Mamá, no es tan fácil.

- Me sorprendes hijo, siempre fuiste firme y fuerte en tus decisiones. Ahora te veo diferente... sin fuerzas.

- Así es como estoy mamá... Amo tanto a Candy, como no tienes una idea y siempre me arrepentiré de haberla dejado y casarme con Susana. Me siento derrotado.

- No hijo, no me decepciones... tienes que luchar... yo siempre admiré de ti tu independencia y tu carácter. Así que yo te voy a ayudar a ser el mismo Terry. Confía en mí.

- No te entiendo nada mamá. Y prefiero que ahora hablemos de ti... Tú cómo estás? Te veo diferente... dijo secando sus lágrimas.

- Sí hijo, soy una persona diferente... Estoy... Bueno, no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar...

- Pues dímelo...

- Bueno... lo que sucede, es que... estoy... enamorada.

- QUE?

- Sí... así como lo escuchas... y eso no es todo.

- Mamá! Ya habla por favor.

- ... Me... voy a casar.

Terry se quedó prácticamente mudo.

- Hijo... no sé si estés de acuerdo, pero me siento muy feliz y quería contártelo.

- Pero claro que estoy de acuerdo... mamá, tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz... en serio! Dijo Terry parándose para abrazarla.

- Gracias mi amor... gracias por tu apoyo.

- Mamá, no tienes nada qué agradecer... te felicito y te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Se feliz, tú que puedes...

- Terry, vas a ver que siempre al final del túnel, hay una luz... y tú la verás muy pronto.

- Ojalá mamá... dijo Terry sentándose de nuevo. Pero a ver... dime quién es el hombre más afortunado del mundo? Debe ser millonario, guapo, caballeroso, fiel y todo lo que tú mereces, eh?

Eleonor comenzó a reír.

- Mira hijo... no sé si sea el hombre perfecto, pero sí sé que me hace muy feliz y que me ama tanto como yo a él.

- Pues más le vale... porque si no, se las ve conmigo, dijo Terry bromeando.

- Pero eso sí... no sabrás quién es hasta que yo misma te lo presente.

- Está bien mamá... no voy a insistir, pero me encantaría conocerlo mañana mismo. Tenemos el estreno de la obra y vamos a tener una recepción en el teatro. Por qué no vienen?

- Bueno, tal vez no podamos ir a la obra, porque como sabes... nosotros también nos estamos presentando en el Gran Teatro, pero sí asistimos a la recepción con mucho gusto.

- Muy bien, pues los espero allá.

Terry y su madre platicaron un largo rato y luego, cada uno partió al hotel donde se hospedaban.

- Por otro lado, Candy se enteró de que el grupo Straford ya estaba en París. Su corazón no paraba de latir... Quería ver a Terry y decidió ir al teatro. No sabía lo que podía pasar, pero ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más sin verlo. Dieron las 7:30 y Candy sin decir nada a nadie, partió directo al teatro.

_- "Terry... mi amor, no sé si hago bien... pero quiero verte, aunque sea un minuto..."_


	16. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

"**Una grave enfermedad"**

Candy iba en el carruaje, pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Terry... el primer beso, el baile en el internado, cuando le regaló la armónica, cuando la defendió de Neil y su banda y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas... pero había algo que la alentaba... el volver a verlo, por lo menos en el escenario.

Cuando llegó, pagó el carruaje y entró temerosa al teatro... No quería encontrarse a nadie que la relacionara con Terry. Candy estaba temblando, tenía todas las emociones que puede tener alguien enamorado que va a ver, después de mucho tiempo, a la persona que ama.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala, cuando de repente escucho:

- Mira, mira, mira... qué bien... vienes a ver a mi marido? O simplemente te gusta Shakespeare?

Lo que nunca se esperó, encontrarse con Susana!. Candy volteó y vio a Susana acompañada de su madre, quienes se dirigían a los camerinos.

- Hola Susana... cómo estás?

- Yo muy bien, gracias a Dios... feliz con el hombre que amo... En verdad que te agradezco de todo corazón haberle dado la oportunidad a Terry de conocer el verdadero amor a mi lado... dijo Susana fingiendo ternura y amor.

Candy sintió que le encajaban una espada en el corazón. Trató de disimular lo más que pudo.

- De nada Susana... Me da mucho gusto que Terry y tú estén bien. Tú le salvaste la vida y te mereces ser feliz con él.

- Así es... gracias Candy. Ah y disculpa si te molestó mi comentario cuando te vi. Yo sé que eres una persona de valores y no vienes a ver a un hombre casado.

- No te preocupes Susana... No vengo a ver a Terry... vengo a ver la obra. Es más... te pido que no le digas que vine.

- Pues si así lo quieres... Creo que él te está muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por nosotros, así que si quieres...

- No... por favor no le digas que me viste...

- Como quieras... Bueno Candy, te dejo... tengo que ir con mi marido para apoyarlo y desearle suerte en su primera presentación aquí.

- Nos vemos Susana, dijo una Candy derrotada, que trataba de disimular su decepción.

De repente, Candy quiso de irse de ahí... pero eran más fuertes las ganas de ver a Terry... así que tomó su asiento y esperó la tercera llamada.

Terry salió a escena y Candy sentía que su pecho estallaría de tanta emoción al verlo. No paró de llorar durante toda la presentación. Luego de que la obra terminó, Candy se quedó un largo rato llorando en su asiento. Después se paró decidida a salir de ahí, cuando escuchó la voz de Terry del otro lado... en el Lobby había una recepción...

- Gracias... muchas gracias por todo su apoyo... dijo Terry a la prensa.

- Sr. Terrence, es cierto que su matrimonio está pasando por una crisis?

- Quién les dijo eso?

- Bueno, supimos que durante el viaje apenas se dirigían la palabra.

- No sé quién les diga todas esas cosas. Pero algo si les voy a decir... No voy a hablar de mi vida privada con nadie, yo estoy muy bien y eso es todo.

Candy escuchaba sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sería cierto lo que le dijo Susana? O realmente la prensa tenía razón y Terry estaba pasando por un mal momento en su matrimonio? Sin embargo, por la respuesta de Terry... ella pensó que tal vez era un invento de los periodistas con tal de lograr la nota. De cualquier manera, Candy se sentía muy mal...

Mientras tanto, las fans de Terry querían tomarse fotos con el Romeo de la obra. Candy miraba entre las cortinas todo lo que pasaba allá afuera. De repente vio que su papá y Eleonor entraban al teatro.

- "_No puede ser... Dios mío... ayúdame por favor. Que Eleonor no le vaya a decir a Terry que viajé con ella y que estoy en París."_

Mientras Eleonor saludaba a Terry... antes de presentarlo con Larry, la mamá de Susana llegó corriendo y gritando.

- POR FAVOR! AYUDENME... TERRY, SUSANA ESTA MUY MAL, POR FAVOR... NECESITAMOS UN DOCTOR!

Al oír eso, Candy salió corriendo para buscar a un doctor... No le importó que Terry la viera, es más... ni siquiera pensó en eso.

- Con permiso, decía Candy empujando a las personas para que la dejaran pasar.

Terry volteó y solamente la pudo ver por un instante.

Candy siempre llevaba en su bolso la nota que Larry le dio con las flores. Con el alboroto, su bolsa se abrió y cayó al suelo la tarjeta. Terry recogió la tarjeta... y levantando la mano...

- CANDY? Gritó Terry.

- TERRY... NO ESCUCHAS QUE TU MUJER ESTA GRAVE? Dijo la mamá de Susana tomándolo de los brazos y sacudiéndolo, mientras Terry veía cómo Candy se alejaba del lugar.

- TERRY, REACCIONAAA!

Por fin Terry reaccionó, se guardó el recado de Larry, sin leerlo y fue con su suegra a ver a Susana, quien estaba en un sillón del camerino desmayada.

- Susana! Exclamó Terrymientras se apresurabaal sillón donde estaba acostada.

- NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJA SE MUERA POR TU CULPAAA! Gritó la mamá de Susana.

- Señora, qué está diciendo?

- QUE SI A MI HIJA LE PASA ALGO, ES TU CULPA Y LA DE ESA CHICA...

- No la entiendo Señora...

- MIRA, SUSANA TE AMA... PERO SI ESA CHICA, TE SIGUE BUSCANDO... ELLA SE MORIRA DE TRISTEZA.

- No sé de quién me está hablando.

- DE CANDY... DE ELLA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Terry guardó silencio... No sabía qué estaba haciendo Candy ahí y menos por qué su suegra decía que lo había ido a buscar... El la tenía que encontrar, pero ahora lo que importaba, era la salud de su esposa.

- Señora, Ahora lo que importa es Susana... Así que vamos por un doctor.

- No es necesario, dijo un médico entrando al camerino... Una chica fue a buscarme.

- Quién fue doctor? Dijo la madre de Susana llorando.

- No me dijo su nombre, lo único que sé es que es enfermera, según me dijo.

Terry sonrió... Era Candy, su pecosa estaba ahí otra vez para salvar la vida de Susana.

Larry había salido detrás de Candy, mientras Eleonor se quedó para apoyar a su hijo.

Candy y Larry estaban en el hospital al que llevarían a Susana.

- Hija... me sorprende lo buena que eres...

- No papito... a veces siento envidia... Y eso no es de una buena persona.

- Por qué dices eso?

- Hoy me encontré con Susana antes de la obra... y me dijo que ella y Terry eran muy felices... No pude evitar sentir envida... por no poder estar yo junto al hombre que amo.

- ... Y sin embargo, corriste a buscar un médico para que fuera a ver a Susana... y viniste a pedir permiso para estar como enfermera del caso... Candy, eso habla muy bien de ti.

- No sé papá... no lo sé, dijo Candy llorando desconsoladamente. Lo único que sé... es que no quiero que Terry sepa de mi presencia... por eso te pido que no le digan que estoy aquí.

- Pero Candy...

- Por favor papi... ayúdame, tengo que olvidarlo... no puedo arruinar su vida.

- Está bien hija... como tú digas.

- Gracias papá, dijo Candy abrazando a Larry.

En el hospital, dieron permiso a Candy de ser la enfermera nocturna de Susana. Candy prefería que fuera en la noche, para que Terry no la viera. Sabía que tendría sus presentaciones en Teatro y que la madre querría quedarse de guardia.

Terry llegó con Susana y cuando Candy escuchó el alboroto, se escondió.

Pasaron por un lado de donde estaba ella... y la madre de Susana gritaba.

- SALVEN A MI HIJA, POR FAVOR!...

Eleonor llegó y saludó a Larry. Terry los vio. No entendía por qué ese hombre que llegó con su mamá a la recepción estaba esperándola en el hospital, como si supiera que iban para allá... pero en ese momento, no le dio importancia.

Los doctores les pidieron que se quedaran afuera, ya que tendrían que hacerle algunos análisis a Susana y no podían entrar.

Terry aprovechó para salir a tomar un poco de aire. Al estar en el jardín de aquel hospital, recordó que traía la nota que se le cayó a Candy, cuando salió corriendo del Teatro. La leyó y sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba debajo de sus pies.

- " Mi amor... nunca me imaginé que podría ser tan feliz... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no te dejaré ir nunca más" Larry.

Era una nota de amor... Un tal "Larry" le decía a su pecosa que era lo mejor que le había pasado y que no la dejaría ir?. Terry se sintió muy mal y comenzó a llorar. No podía creerlo... Candy ya tenía a alguien... pero, por qué era tan egoísta? Por qué no dejarla volar? Eran unos celos que nunca en su vida había sentido por alguien. Sobre todo porque ese tal "Larry" sí era un hombre valiente que "nunca la dejaría ir", como lo hizo él al aceptar casarse con Susana.

En ese momento Terry tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería luchar por Candy, pero con lo que estaba pasándole a Susana... Además ella ya tenía un amor... era demasiado tarde. Se arrepentía tanto de haber sido tan cobarde...

- Terry, mi amor... qué te pasa? Se escuchó la voz de Eleonor mientras se acercaba a él.

- Nada mamá... no te preocupes, dijo secándose las lágrimas al tiempo que guardaba el recado en su bolsillo.

- Hijo... qué es eso? Preguntó Eleonor refiriéndose a la nota.

Nada mamá... no es nada.

- Terry... no confías en mí?

- Mamá, no es eso... simplemente que no quiero hablar ahora. Por cierto, ya te dijeron algo de Susana? Preguntó Terry cambiando de tema.

Eleonor se quedó muy intrigada con la actitud de Terry, sin embargo prefirió no preguntarle más.

- No hijo, no hay novedades...

- Bueno, pues voy a hablar con algún médico, para ver qué me dice.

- Si hijo, te acompaño...

Candy se encontraba en la sala donde le estaban haciendo los análisis a Susana.

- Esta muchacha está muy mal, dijo uno de los doctores...

- Qué tiene doctor? Preguntó Candy.

- Tiene tapadas las arterias que van al corazón... es por eso que sufrió el infarto.

- Es muy grave? Insistió Candy.

- Si... creo que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Candy se quedó helada. Si era cierto que Susana y Terry eran muy felices, Terry no soportaría la idea de que Susana muriera. Por qué la vida les ponía estas pruebas tan fuertes? Acaso ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a ser feliz?

Por otro lado, Terry iba con su mamá caminando por el pasillo, cuando se encontró con la mamá de Susana.

- Terry, si mi hija se muere, va a ser por tu culpa! Dijo llorando y sacudiendo a Terry.

- Señora, por favor, cálmese, dijo Eleonor.

- No me diga lo que tengo que hacer... usted no sabe lo que su hijo hizo sufrir a Susana!

- Señora... yo no creo que Terry hiciera sufrir a Susana, simplemente no estuvo en sus manos hacerla lo feliz que hubiera querido.

- No... lo que pasa es que usted lo defiende porque es su hijo...

En ese momento, se acercó el doctor que atendía a Susana.

- Señores, les voy a pedir que por favor guarden silencio... este es un hospital...!

- Si doctor, disculpe... pero dígame, cómo está mi hija?

- Señora... su hija está muy mal, no se lo puedo ocultar...

- PERO QUE TIENE? DOCTOR, DIGAME QUE TIENE?

- Tiene tapadas las arterias y le queda poco tiempo de vida... lo siento mucho señora.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! POR QUE MI HIJAAAAAAAA! POR QUE ELLA?

- Señora, por favor cálmese, dijo Terry tratando de abrazarla.

- SUELTAME! Dijo aventándolo... TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO...

- Señora esta enfermedad es así... nadie tiene la culpa, explicó el doctor.

- QUIERO VER A MI HIJAAAA!

- Está bien señora... vamos, pero sólo unos minutos.

La madre de Susana se alejó con el doctor y se dirigió al cuarto donde Candy estaba cuidando a su hija.


	17. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

"**Una promesa inquebrantable"**

La mamá de Susana entró al cuarto, y la primera imagen que vio fue la de su hija acostada en la cama y Candy a su lado.

- Pero que atrevimiento! Qué hace esa mujer aquí?

- Bueno, ella es la enfermera en turno de Susana... Se ofreció a atenderla.

- Sí, seguramente. Yo creo que lo que quiere es regocijarse con la idea de que mi hija va a morir.

- Señora, no diga eso... dijo Candy. Yo lo único que estoy haciendo es mi trabajo.

- Ahora resulta que por una casualidad tú trabajas en este hospital... no me digas... comentó en un tono irónico.

- No... no trabaja aquí, pero fue quien nos vino a avisar que Susana había sufrido un infarto... y por ella su hija está a salvo.

- Mira Candy... yo sé que salvaste a mi hija una vez... pero no te quieras hacer la santa queriendo cuidarla... porque lo único que quieres lograr es ver a Terry.

- Señora... le voy a pedir que no discutan frente a Susana... esto la puede empeorar, comentó el doctor.

- Yo lo único que quiero es que mi hija esté bien... así que le voy a pedir que le cambien de enfermera.

- Señora, dijo Candy. Yo no quiero lograr nada cuidando a Susana. Lo que yo quiero es hacer mi trabajo y ayudar en lo que pueda.

- Bueno, como sea... déjenme sola con mi hija.

Candy salió con el doctor.

- Mamá... dijo Susana despertando débilmente.

- Hijita... no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

- No mamita... no lo creo... no me engañes por favor.

- Susana... no hables, te puede hacer daño.

- Mamá... quiero que me escuches bien.

- Pero hija...

- Necesito que dejes que Candy me cuide...

- Pero... cómo sabes que Candy estuvo aquí?

- Mamá... yo escuché todo... casi no podía moverme... pero las escuché.

- Hija... yo no quiero que esa mujer esté al lado tuyo.

- Mamá... te digo que quiero que me cuide... sé que voy a morir... por favor, por lo menos compláceme.

- No sé por qué haces esto hijita... pero no te voy a contradecir. Si quieres que esa mujer te cuide... y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...

- Gracias mamá... dijo cerrando los ojos.

Terry no volvió a toparse con Candy en el hospital... cuando ella salió con el doctor, él regresaba al hotel.

Candy estaba en la cafetería del restaurante, cuando llegó Albert con Catherine.

- Candy...

- Albert, Catherine... qué hacen aquí? Dijo parándose de su silla.

- Bueno... lo que sucede es que Eleonor nos avisó.

- Sí, es algo muy duro.

- Pero Candy... qué haces tú cuidando a la esposa de Terry?

- Yo pedí hacerlo.

- Pero, por qué?

- Albert... mi obligación es ser una buena enfermera...

- Pero Candy, seamos sinceros...

- Ya vas a empezar tú también a decir que lo que quiero es ver a Terry?

- No, pero insisto en que es muy extraño que quieras cuidar a su esposa.

- Albert... yo amo lo que hago y si puedo ayudar a darle un poco de felicidad a los pacientes lo haré. Además... como tú mismo lo dijiste, es la esposa de Terry y yo no quiero que él sufra.

- Pero Candy...

- Albert... creo que Candy tiene razón. Deja que haga lo que le nazca hacer, dijo Catherine, interrumpiendo.

- Bueno, perdón Candy... y por cierto... cómo está ella?

- Eres incorregible Albert! Dijo Candy... Susana está grave.

- Pero... qué tiene?

- Tiene obstruidas las arterias que van al corazón. Tiene poco tiempo, dijo agachando la cabeza, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

- Candy... lo siento...

- No podemos hacer nada... y no quiero que Terry sufra... Albert... no quiero!

- No te preocupes pequeña, dijo abrazándola.

Catherine se unió al abrazo.

De repente el doctor interrumpió la escena.

- Candy, tienes que venir... la paciente sufrió otro infarto!

- QUE? No puede ser... Dios mío, ayúdala, dijo al tiempo que acompañaba al doctor.

- Candy, todo va a estar bien, dijo Albert en voz alta...

- Gracias, dijo Candy alejándose.

En la sala de operaciones, ya se encontraba Susana rodeada de doctores...

- Pero doctor, van a operar?

- Si es necesario... sí.

De repente, Susana reaccionó...

- Doctor, está reaccionando, dijo Candy.

- Susana, me escuchas?

Susana apenas movió la cabeza asintiendo.

- Todo va a estar bien... tranquila... tienes que luchar.

- Candy... balbuceó Susana.

- No hables Susana... descansa. Los doctores están haciendo todo para que estés bien.

- Déjenme con Candy, dijo Susana agitada.

- Susana, ahora no puedes hablar, dijo el doctor.

- Por favor. Se los ruego.

- Está bien, pero sólo un minuto... no más.

- Sí doctor... dijo Candy.

Los doctores salieron desanimados. Sabían que a Susana le quedaban horas... Si acaso días. Se veían unos a otros diciéndose con la mirada que era injusto que una chica tan joven muriera.

- Susana... no te preocupes... eres fuerte, tienes que salir de ésta.

- Candy, no me engañes... sé que voy a morir... es por eso que quiero hablar contigo.

- Pero...

- Candy, dijo casi sin aliento. Yo sé que amas a Terry.

- Susana, no digas eso.

- Es cierto... y sé que también él te ama. Candy, te mentí.

- No entiendo... yo lo que creo, es que debo dejarte descansar.

- No te vayas, por favor. Candy, escucha... te mentí. Terry y yo no somos felices. Nunca lo hemos sido. El siempre te ha amado a ti. Siempre lo veía triste, melancólico... Y si te sirve de algo, nunca me tocó.

- Susana, yo... dijo Candy llorando.

- No te preocupes Candy... yo sé que nunca te metiste en mi matrimonio... pero aún así... Eres el amor de la vida de mi esposo.. y... (comenzó a toser).

- Por favor Susana, ya basta... no quiero que te pase nada malo... necesitas descansar.

- No Candy... lo único y más importante que te quiero decir es lo siguiente: quiero que me prometas... (seguía tosiendo)... que me jures que nunca vas a dejar solo a Terry...

- Es hora de que se quede sola, dijo el doctor entrando.

- Sí doctor, tiene razón, dijo Candy tratándose de ir.

- NO! Dijo Susana. Doctor... un minuto más, por favor.

- Pero Susana...

- Doctor... se lo ruego, se lo pido por el dolor que estoy sintiendo... ya me voy a ir... por favor.

- No digas eso Susana... dijo Candy.

- Es cierto... doctor... por favor...

- Está bien, pero si no... si Candy no sale en un minuto, me voy a ver obligado a quitarle el permiso para cuidarla.

- Gracias... dijo Susana.

El doctor salió de la sala y Susana continuó:

- Candy... júramelo... prométeme que vas a estar con Terry siempre.

- Susana, no puedo hacer eso... no puedo...

- Necesito que me lo jures... por favor, va a pasar el minuto...

- Susana... no podemos forzar al destino.

- Es que es eso... su destino es estar juntos... creo que por eso es que me tengo que ir...

- No digas tonterías... Susana, por favor.

- Candy... no perdamos tiempo... dime que vas a hacer tu vida junto a Terry.

- No lo sé... no puedo jurarte algo que no sé si va a pasar.

- Pero él te ama...

- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso...

- Lo dices porque te dejó ir? Pues no sabes lo que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho... ( comenzó a toser de nuevo).

- Susana! Exclamó Candy...

- El... doctor... va a...entrar... por favor... júramelo...

- Susana... no te puedo jurar que voy a estar con él... pero te puedo prometer que siempre estaré al pendiente de Terry.

- No... (comenzó a agitarse)... Nooooooooo...

- Está bien Susana... te prometo que haré todo lo posible por estar con él...

- Gracias Candy... yo... sé... que no te va... a ... costar... trabajo... él te ama... Terry... (cerró los ojos y los aparatos marcaban línea continua).

- SUSANA! SUSANA, POR FAVOR! Gritó Candy llorando.

En ese momento entró el doctor con todos sus ayudantes...

- A un lado Candy... les dije que era muy peligroso que estuviera hablando!

- Sí doctor, pero ella insistió... ayúdela, por favor... ayúdela.

Los doctores trataban de reanimar a Susana, pero no podían... era inútil.

- Candy, lo siento... Susana... acaba de morir...

- NOOOO! Gritó Candy...

- Candy... lo mejor es avisarle a su madre.

- Usted doctor, por favor... hágalo usted...

- Está bien... de todos modos me corresponde a mí.

Candy tomó la mano de Susana.

- "_Susana... que Dios te bendiga... descansa. Que difícil tarea me dejaste... no sé si con todo esto pueda cumplir mi juramento... han pasado tantas cosas desde que Terry y yo terminamos... y ahora tu muerte... no sé si podamos ser felices... por qué todo es tan difícil?"_

El doctor se acercó a donde estaba la madre de Susana.

- Señora...

- Se levantó y como si presintiera algo, dijo...

- MI HIJA NO, DOCTOR... NOOOO, MI HIJA NOOOO...

- Señora, lo siento mucho... hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POR QUE ELLA? POR QUEEEE?

- Señora, tranquilícese, por favor...

- NO PUEDO, NO ENTIENDE? MI HIJA SE ME FUE... dijo al tiempo que corría para ver a Susana.

Al entrar, vio a Candy llorando y tomando la mano de su hija...

- ALEJATE DE ELLA... VETE DE AQUÍ... TU SOLO TRAJISTE SUFRIMIENTO A SU VIDA... VETE, TE DIGO!

- Perdón, dijo Candy agachando la cabeza y saliendo de ahí.

- HIJAAAA... HIJITA, POR QUE ME DEJAS? NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR... NO TE VAYAAASSS!

Candy salió sin decir ni una palabra... había hecho una promesa que no podría romper... Todo estaba muy confuso. Susana murió frente a ella y Terry aún no lo sabía... cómo decírselo? Cómo decirle que había prometido a su esposa que estaría con él hasta el fin?


	18. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

"**Sentimientos encontrados"**

Por fin la madre de Susana salió de la sala, devastada... con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Candy quiso acercarse...

- Señora...

- Es mejor que te vayas... tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí...

- Necesito hablar con usted...

- Pero que imprudente eres!... cómo crees que puedo hablar yo contigo? Y menos en este momento. MI HIJA ACABA DE MORIR... NO LO ENTIENDES? Por lo menos RESPETA este momento.

- Lo siento señora... sólo quería hablarle de Susana.

- Pues no te quiero escuchar!

- Es que no quiero que usted crea algo que no es...

- Te dije que me dejes en paz!

- Está bien señora... sólo puedo decirle que lo siento mucho...

- HIPÓCRITA... LARGATE DE AQUÍ... LARGATEEE!

Candy se fue de ahí con un dejo de tristeza. No podía hablar con la mamá de Susana... nunca lo entendería... Sin embargo, tampoco quería que creyera que se estaba aprovechando de la situación para estar con Terry. Y a pesar de todo, tendría que acercarse a él... lo prometió, pero más que una promesa, era un deseo enorme de verlo, abrazarlo... besarlo... y al mismo tiempo, era un miedo terrible de pensar que él ya no sintiera lo mismo; que al saber a Susana muerta, tal vez se diera cuenta de que la quería de alguna forma.

Qué pasaría cuando Terry supiera que su media hermana lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo? No sabía qué hacer... si decirle a Terry que había hecho una promesa a Susana, o simplemente acercarse a él sin comentarle nada. Tal vez al saber que estaba con él por una promesa, dudaría de su amor... pero igualmente, cabía la posibilidad de que si no le decía nada sobre el trato con Susana, se enterara por otro lado y se lo reclamara algún día.

Candy salió hacia el hotel con lágrimas en sus ojos... iba agachada, mirando hacia el suelo, cuando de repente chocó con alguien.

- Perdón...

- Candy? CANDY!

Efectivamente, era Terry... qué hacer?

- "_Dios mío, por favor ilumíname"... _pensó Candy.

- Terry... yo...

- Candy!... dijo Terry abrazándola, sin importarle nada.

Candy sintió que se derretía en los brazos de Terry. Tanto tiempo... cuánto anhelaba abrazarlo así desde la separación. Terry la amaba más que nunca y ese abrazo lo decía por sí mismo. Era ya mucho tiempo el que habían pasado lejos uno del otro.

Los dos querían eternizar ese momento. No querían que pasaran los segundos... querían quedarse así para siempre. Terry tuvo que morderse los labios para no besar a su pecosa, quien también se moría de ganas de perderse en su boca.

- Candy, susurró Terry a su oído.

- Lo siento mucho Terry, dijo Candy separándose del abrazo, al tiempo que se iba.

- Candy! Qué pasa?

Terry la siguió...

- Candy, por favor... dime dónde encontrarte...

- Terry, es mejor que entres al hospital... la mamá de Susana te necesita... No te preocupes... me volverás a ver, dijo alejándose.

- Dios mío, exclamó Terry al tiempo que entraba al hospital... ya presentía lo que había sucedido...

La madre de Susana lloraba desconsolada en un sillón de la recepción, mientras esperaba el trámite del hospital para que le entregaran el cuerpo de su hija.

- Señora!

- TERYYYY! MI HIJA SE MURIÓ! SE MURIOOO!

- NO! NO PUEDE SER! DIGAME QUE NO ES CIERTO... dijo Terry abrazando a la madre de Susana y llorando al mismo tiempo.

- Sí... y nunca pudo ser feliz... mi hija se fue sufriendo... TERRY, dijo separándose... tú la hiciste infeliz... por qué? ELLA NO SE LO MERECIA... ENTIENDES?

- Señora... le juro que no fue mi intención hacerla infeliz... siempre puse lo mejor de mi parte... pero no pude... lo siento, dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Pobre de mi hija... te amó tanto... ella dio su vida por ti... siempre vivió por ti...

Terry se sentía muy mal... Susana había muerto y él no pudo darle ni un momento de felicidad durante su matrimonio. Por otro lado, Candy... había vuelto a ver al amor de su vida!... La abrazaba sin saber que su esposa estaba muerta. Que pena tan difícil de soportar!

- Señora... yo sé cuánto me amó Susana. Y no sabe lo que daría por haberle dado sólo un momento de felicidad.

- ... Pero el hubiera no existe... Mi hija se fue... y yo no puedo más... quisiera irme con ella.

- Señora, no diga eso... por favor...

- Ya no tengo ningún motivo para seguir viva. Mi hija era lo único que tenía en la vida.

- Señora... no sabe cuánto lo siento.

- Pues no creo que lo sientas mucho, dijo indignada...

- Por qué dice eso?

- Porque esa chica, la tal Candy... se la pasa persiguiéndote... debe ser por algo, no? Seguramente has vuelto con ella.

- Señora, perdón, pero Candy no me ha perseguido como usted dice. Y no, no he vuelto con ella. Nunca le fui infiel a Susana... a pesar de que...

- ... De que nunca la amaste... no es cierto? Sigues enamorado de esa... Pues aunque no le fuiste infiel con tu cuerpo, tu pensamiento siempre estuvo con la otra...

- Señora... por favor... no haga esto más difícil...

- No sabes el coraje que tengo... OJALA ME MUERA! OJALA SE MUERAN TODOOOS!

Terry se quedó llorando, mientras la madre de Susana salió a caminar sin rumbo...

En el hotel, Albert y Catherine estaban en el lobby esperando a Candy junto con Eleonor y Larry.

Al momento en que Candy entró, todos se percataron de que algo grave pasaba.

- Hija, qué tienes?

- Papá! Dijo Candy llorando mientras su padre se acercaba para abrazarla.

- Candy... pasó algo? Preguntó Eleonor.

- Pasó todo Señora... todo... dijo Candy, inconsolable.

- Candy... di por favor, qué pasa? Preguntó Albert.

- Susana murió.

- QUE? Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Sí... y yo... no sé si pueda con esto... dijo alejándose.

- Candy! Gritó Larry.

- Déjala mi amor... seguramente quiere estar sola... tal vez fue muy duro para ella enterarse de esto... o tal vez le tocó estar ahí...

- Tienes razón... pobre hijita... debe estar sufriendo mucho.

- Por lo pronto, yo tengo que ir al lado de mi hijo... dijo Eleonor.

- Te acompaño? Preguntó Larry.

- No Larry... me gustaría presentarlos en otras circunstancias... prefiero que te quedes a descansar.

- Larry... todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, dijo Albert dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Sí Albert, muchas gracias... bueno, creo que todos tenemos que ir a descansar... ha sido un día muy pesado.

- Es cierto, dijo Catherine.

- Nos vemos mi amor... dijo Eleonor besando a Larry. No te preocupes y por favor, descansa.

Esa noche fue dura para todos. Terry pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día en que durante el ensayo de "Romeo y Julieta" Susana salvó su vida, perdiendo una de sus piernas. Después, todo el esfuerzo que hizo para enamorarse de ella, sin lograrlo. Encontrar la nota en la que Larry le decía a Candy que nunca la dejaría... y el abrazo que acababan de tener hacía un rato, mientras su esposa yacía en una cama de hospital.

Candy repasaba cada una de las palabras de Susana antes de morir... la culpabilidad que sentía por abrazar al esposo de Susana, el profundo amor que todavía sentía por Terry y que redescubrió en ese abrazo.

Larry estaba preocupado por su hija, qué era eso que la hacía sentirse tan triste? A fin de cuentas, Susana sólo era la esposa del amor de su vida... No era para que se pusiera así... Tal vez tuvo un enfrentamiento con Terry o la madre de Susana... hablaría con ella al siguiente día, cuando se le pasara la impresión de lo que había sucedido.

Mientras Terry trataba de descansar un en su cuarto, ya que el día sería largo, pues tendrían que ver si velaban a Susana en París o harían los trámites para trasladarla a Estados Unidos... llegó Eleonor para consolarlo.

- Mamá, por favor... pasa...

- Hijo... siento mucho lo de Susana.

- Sí, gracias, dijo secamente.

- Hijo... yo sé lo que te duele todo esto... seguramente te sientes mal por no haberla podido hacer feliz, pero quiero que sepas...

- Mamá... no te preocupes... trataré de estar bien, pero ahora es difícil...

- ...Lo sé... lo que quiero que sepas es que yo te voy a apoyar en todo... Por cierto... No sé si sabes... pero... Candy...

- ... Está aquí, completó Terry...

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Mamá... no sé qué hacer... me encontré con Candy en el hospital... y no aguanté... la abracé... la abracé como nunca lo había hecho... ni siquiera cuando nos despedimos aquél día en la escalera... dijo Terry llorando.

- Hijo... sé cómo te sientes... Candy es el amor de tu vida todavía, no es así?

- Sí mamá... bastó con verla para darme cuenta... y lo peor es que me siento culpable... aunque nunca le fui infiel a Susana... me siento mal por no haber podido darle la felicidad que se merecía.

- Mira hijo... Susana en su momento fue muy egoísta...

- Mamá!

- Es la verdad Terry... ella sabía que tú y Candy se amaban y aún así te retuvo a su lado.

- Pero fue mi decisión estar con ella.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero te aseguro que si ella no hubiera querido tenerte a la fuerza y te hubiera dejado libre, ahora serías feliz con Candy.

- Ay mamá... Susana acaba de morir y nosotros hablando de Candy... ya ves por qué te digo que me siento mal?

- No hijo... no es malo decir lo que sientes...

- Pero sí es malo sentir lo que siento.

- No Terry... entiende una cosa... tu hiciste lo posible por estar bien con Susana... por algo no se dieron las cosas... pero de tu parte no quedó.

- Mamá... hay otra cosa que me tiene mal...

- Qué?

- El tal Larry...

- Cómo? Qué sabes de Larry?

- Lo conoces?

- Te pregunté yo primero hijo... qué sabes de Larry?

- Bueno, sólo sé que es el novio, prometido o esposo de Candy...

- QUE? Terry, creo que estás equivocado...

- No mamá... quiero que leas esta nota que encontré en el teatro... cuando Candy salió corriendo de ahí... se le cayó.

Terry le dio a su mamá la nota que Larry escribió para Candy...

- Pero hijo... estás equivocado... Además aquí no dice que sea su pareja...

- Mamá, por favor... un amigo no escribe de esa forma... además, Candy no tiene familia... entonces, quién podría ser?

- Bueno Terry... creo que te voy a dejar descansar... hablaremos de esto después, mientras tanto, ocúpate de lo de Susana.

- Si mamá, tienes razón... ni siquiera debería estar pensando en Candy... lo siento.

- No te disculpes conmigo hijo, te entiendo.

- Gracias mamá... entonces te veo mañana...

- Claro... dijo Eleonor despidiéndose de Terry con un beso y un abrazo.

Eleonor salió desconcertada del hotel... su hijo creía que Larry y Candy eran novios! Y ahora cómo decirle que Larry era el padre de Candy y su prometido? Ahora tenía mucho con la muerte de Susana y el reencuentro con Candy, tendría que esperar para hablar con él.


	19. Chapter 20

**Capítulo X****X**

"**Sin resentimientos…"**

Susana fue velada en París, por decisión de su madre, ya que a su hija siempre le gustó esa ciudad y ahí fueron sus principales actuaciones en el teatro. Candy no se presentó esa noche, prefirió respetar el momento y sabía que enfrentarse a la madre de Susana, sólo le traería problemas a Terry.

Durante el velatorio, la madre de Susana ignoró a Terry, pero quiso hablar con Eleonor, quien fue sola, ya que no era el momento de presentar a Larry con su hijo.

- Eleonor… puedo hablar con usted???

- Claro Sra., dijo Eleonor saliendo de la sala donde velaban a Susana.

- Mire, me he portado muy mal con ustedes… pero deben comprender que Susana era mi hija y yo no podía soportar verla sufrir tanto, dijo llorando.

- Lo sé… y también lo entiendo. Mire señora… le voy a decir algo y espero que también usted llegue a entenderlo. Terry también dio su vida por Susana de alguna forma. Estando con ella, apoyándola, tratando de buscar una solución para lo de su pierna. Yo sé que en el aspecto amoroso no logró hacerla feliz; pero usted también sabe que en el corazón no se puede mandar. Además de alguna forma usted obligó a mi hijo a estar con ella… sabiendo que eso a la larga no funcionaría. Sé que lo amenazó con desprestigiarlo en el mundo del teatro… y eso era lo único que le quedaba a mi hijo… su carrera.

- Está diciendo que Susana no era nada para él.

- No, no digo eso… pero sabemos que NO era la mujer que amaba.

- Eso no me lo tiene que repetir, lo sé… y no sabe cómo me arrepiento… porque aunque me duela reconocerlo, usted tiene razón. Yo fui la culpable de que mi hija se quedara al lado de un hombre que no sentía nada por ella. Eso la hizo infeliz. Y es por eso que quise hablar con usted. Porque yo también soy culpable y no quiero quedarme con esto.

La madre de Susana se sentía inmensamente infeliz… Por un lado pensaba que el retener a Terry era porque quería lo mejor para su hija, pero se había dado cuenta, que lo único que había logrado, era someter a su Susana a una vida sin amor y con la sombra de otra mujer. Por otro lado la muerte de Susana la dejaba sola completamente y sin ilusiones. Y al mismo tiempo, creía que era un castigo que se merecía por no haber sabido llevar a Susana por otro camino…

- Bueno Eleonor, gracias por escucharme y espero no me guarde rencor…

- No, al contrario, espero que pueda superar esto pronto y pensar en que su hija está descansando.

- Ah… una cosa más… dígale a Candy… que no le guardo rencor… que a pesar de todo, ella siempre quiso salvar la vida de mi hija… cuando quería suicidarse y ahora con lo del infarto… y que me comprenda… ya entendí, fue una lección muy dura… y la comprendí tarde, pero a fin de cuentas ahora sé que con mi decisión también hice infeliz a alguien que no se lo merecía… como esa muchacha.

- Gracias señora… no sabe el alivio que sentirá Candy al escuchar esto.

- No tiene nada que agradecer… lo único que me queda, es mi dolor y mi culpa.

- No se sienta culpable, usted lo único que hizo, fue buscar la felicidad de Susana… tal vez no fue la mejor manera, pero su intención era esa.

- Si… era lo único que buscaba… su felicidad… la cual nunca tuvo…

La madre de Susana volvió al lugar llorando y no se despegó más de su hija.

Terry se acercó para despedirse de Susana:

- Susana… siento mucho que todo haya acabado así… fuiste alguien importante en mi vida… me salvaste perdiendo tu pierna… y no pude hacerte feliz… perdóname por favor… perdónameee!!!

La mamá de Susana tomó la mano de Terry y lo vio diciéndole todo con su mirada… era una mirada de respeto. Apretó su mano y asintió con la cabeza.

Terry se sintió un poco aliviado… la actitud de la madre de Susana ya no era de odio hacia él… y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón por la muerte de su hija, le dio a entender que lo comprendía y que ya no lo molestaría más.

Por otro lado, en el hotel se encontraba Candy con los demás…

- No puedo dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento de la mamá de Susana… y en el de Terry, dijo Candy, quien no paraba de llorar.

- Hija, no puedes seguir así… debes reponerte a esto…

- Sí papá, lo sé… pero es inevitable.

- Candy… tú siempre has hecho lo debido… son cosas que no están en nuestras manos, comentó Albert.

- Albert tiene razón, dijo Catherine… Candy… tú eres fuerte y optimista… verás que pronto pasará éste trago tan amargo.

Candy sabía que tenían razón… sin embargo, ellos no estaban enterados de la última plática que tuvo con Susana y que además de la pena de su muerte, cargaba con una promesa que no sabía cómo iba a cumplir.

Eleonor llegó en la madrugada a su habitación… Larry estaba despierto, esperándola.

- Hola mi amor… cómo te fue.

- Hola Larry, dijo agachándose para darle un beso. Sabes??? No fue tan malo ir al velatorio de Susana. Yo al principio fui para apoyar a mi hijo… pero salió algo bueno de ahí.

- Ah si??? Y qué fue lo bueno???...

- Pues una plática que tuve con la madre de Susana.

- Una plática??? O una discusión???...

- No, para tu sorpresa, fue una plática… amable… sin resentimientos.

- En serio???

- Sí. Finalmente aceptó que ni mi hijo ni Candy tuvieron la culpa de la infelicidad y mucho menos, de la muerte de Susana.

- Wow!!! Pues sí que es una sorpresa!!!

- Así es… después de todo, la señora se sentía culpable en el fondo por orillar a su hija a casarse con Terry.

- Y tu hijo lo sabe???

- No, pero lo imagina… en un momento se acercó a donde estaba Susana y le pidió perdón… no sabes la escena… La mamá tomó su mano y lo miró de una forma diferente. Sé que mi hijo se sintió aliviado con su actitud.

- Pues no sabes el gusto que me da… eso también hará sentir un poco mejor a mi hija.

- Así es… pero… lo que no hemos pensado… es cómo vamos a hacer para que tengan un acercamiento ellos dos.

- A ver Eleonor… no la quieres hacer de Celestina, verdad???

- Pues es que no sé lo que esté pasando por sus mentes, pero no debemos permitir más que nuestros hijos sigan separados e infelices.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que no deben estar separados, porque ellos se aman. En lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que nos metamos en sus decisiones.

- Si Larry, pero a veces no toman las decisiones correctas… Ya ves todo lo que sucedió porque decidieron estar lejos.

- Es cierto… pero no podemos forzar las cosas Eleonor… si ellos tienen que estar juntos, lo estarán y punto.

- No sé, tal vez tengas razón, pero me gustaría poder verlos ya juntos y tranquilos.

- Y tú crees que a mí no me gustaría??? Es lo que pido con toda mi alma… que mi hija pueda ser feliz… porque si lo es, lo es Terry y obviamente tú y al ser felices ustedes, yo no podría más que ser feliz también.

- Lo sé… y por eso te amo.

- Bueno, vamos a dormir y a ver qué pasa mañana, está bien???

- Si, pero insisto… pensaré en algo…

- Eleonor!!!

- Ya, está bien… dijo Eleonor abrazando a Larry y descansando en su pecho.

Al día siguiente, Terry estaba descansando en su hotel… pensando en todo lo que había sucedido… recordando a Susana y sintiéndose culpable de lo que vivieron juntos.

De repente se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Era Eleonor.

- Mamá, dijo Terry al tiempo que la abrazaba llorando.

- Hola hijo… cómo estás???

- Y cómo voy a estar??? Mal.

- No Terry… por favor, trata de superar esto…

- Mamá, hace solo dos días que murió Susana… cómo quieres que lo supere???

- Sí, lo sé… lo único que quiero es que no te sientas culpable… te conozco Terry… sé que por tu cabeza pasan muchas cosas, pero tú trataste de hacer feliz a Susana… y aunque no lo lograste, sacrificaste muchas cosas por ella… por ejemplo, el amor de Candy.

- Candy… susurró Terry.

- Si hijo, la mujer que más te ha amado en su vida… ella sí te ama… nunca fuiste un capricho…

- A ver mamá… cómo sabes que me ama??? Si ella está haciendo su vida… tiene una pareja y yo ahora no puedo pensar en eso.

- Por qué??? Dime por qué no puedes pensar en eso??? Acaso porque no te lo mereces??? Estás mal Terry, muy mal… realmente te has puesto a pensar en que ustedes perdieron mucho tiempo??? Se merecen darse una oportunidad hijo.

- Mamá… no entiendes lo que te digo, verdad??? Ya no es cuestión de culpas y de lo que me merezco o no… simplemente, Candy ya hizo su vida.

- No Terry, estás confundido…

- Yo mismo te enseñé la nota de su novio, amante, esposo o lo que sea… dijo Terry volteando hacia la ventana y llorando.

- Sí, pero esa nota no te dice nada Terry.

- A ver mamá, me confundes. La nota lo dice todo!!!

- Hijo… perdón, pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes aún…

- Qué cosas???

- Es que no sé si deba decírtelo yo…

- Entonces por qué todo esto mamá??? Para qué me hablas de Candy??? Por qué tanta insistencia en que debo estar a su lado??? Por qué aseguras que la nota no es lo que yo pienso??? No entiendo nada, de verdad no te entiendo.

- Mira Terry… Lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes que buscar a Candy… ella te puede aclarar todo…

- Buscar a Candy… como si fuera tan fácil…

- Yo sé dónde está…

- QUE??? COMO QUE SABES DONDE ESTA??? Preguntó Terry alterado.

Terry tenía mucho miedo de lo que estaba pasando y no entendía por qué su mamá sabía dónde estaba Candy. De todas formas… era muy precipitado ir a buscarla… qué pensaría ella??? Que ahora que murió Susana Terry aprovechaba el evento para verla??? Entonces se reafirmaría su cobardía… por qué no la buscó antes??? Eso es lo que pensaría ella.

- Así es hijo… sé dónde está… y también sé que ella no ha dejado de…

- Mamá, por favor… ya no me digas nada… ahora no.

- Pero Terry!!!

- He tenido demasiado en estos días… necesito pensar…

- Es que hijo, no debes dejar ir tu felicidad de nuevo.

- Y qué quieres??? Que vaya a buscarla??? Y con qué cara??? Qué le voy a decir??? Candy, te amo, quiero que estemos juntos ahora que murió Susana. No mamá… no puedo hacer eso… por lo pronto no puedo!!!

- Terry, no seas cobarde!!!

- Siempre lo he sido no??? La abandoné… la dejé ir… y todo lo que está pasando es culpa mía…

- NO TERRY… YA REACCIONA!!! Le gritó Eleonor al tiempo que lo sacudía por los hombros.

Terry se echó a llorar abrazando a Eleonor…

- Perdón mamá… no sé qué me sucede… por favor, perdóname… yo sé que esto debe pasar… y que tengo que volver a ser el Terry seguro de sí mismo… pero necesito tiempo… sólo eso.

- Pues yo sólo te digo, que TIEMPO, es lo que estás perdiendo con esa actitud hijo. Piénsalo… Te veo hoy, saliendo de la obra.

- Ok mamá… te quiero.

- Yo a ti hijo…

Eleonor salió de ahí triste… pensando en que su hijo sufría, pero Larry tenía razón… no podía forzar las cosas… no podía convencer a Terry o a Candy de hacer lo que ellos mismos pedían a gritos… estar juntos.

La madre de Susana regresó ese mismo día a América, sin resentimientos y pensando en que todo el dolor que sentía, algún día disminuiría un poco.


	20. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

"**Un confuso encuentro"**

La muerte de Susana se publicó en todos los periódicos... "Terrence Grandchester queda viudo... su esposa y actriz Susana Marlowe, muere por un problema cardiaco".

La prensa se presentó en el hotel de Terry, esperando a que el actor saliera de su habitación...

- Por favor, les pido discreción, decía el productor de la obra, mientras los periodistas caminaban hacia donde estaba Terry.

- Solamente queremos saber cómo se siente el Señor Terrence, respondió una reportera.

- Sí, lo único que les solicito es que sean breves.

Terry salió de su habitación y la prensa se abalanzó contra él.

- Señor Terrence, cómo se siente al haber perdido a su esposa... era tan joven...

Terry estaba confundido, no había dormido en toda la noche y la plática con su mamá lo dejó peor.

- Bueno, solo les puedo decir que me siento mal... que todo esto me tiene mal y que no quiero contestar a sus preguntas... perdón... pero no puedo...

- Pero señor Terrence, a su público le gustaría saber qué va a ser de su carrera.

- Pues mi carrera sigue... la obra tiene un actor sustituto en mi papel sólo por unos días, así que no hay nada que decir. Trataré de descansar y asimilar lo que sucedió... Después todo volverá a la normalidad.

Diciendo esto, Terry se retiró y no quiso contestar ni una más de las preguntas de los periodistas.

Ese día, todos trataron de descansar... Eleonor fue a presentar su obra y visitó a Terry... trató de no hablar de Candy, ya que eso lo ponía mal... así que platicaron de otras cosas y le dio ánimos.

Al siguiente día, Candy y los demás desayunaban en el restaurante de su hotel y comentaban sobre la nota en el periódico.

- Pero cómo es posible??? Comentó Candy... por qué no dejan a Terry en paz???

- Candy... Terry es un actor y él eligió ese camino... tiene que soportar esto y muchas cosas más... es el precio de la fama, dijo Eleonor.

- Si, pero también es muy doloroso en este momento hacerle tantas preguntas y tan...

- Candy tiene razón, interrumpió Larry... esos periodistas no son nada sutiles...

- Yo opino lo mismo, dijo Albert.

- Pues sí, pero yo estoy con Eleonor, comentó Catherine. Terry eligió el camino de la fama... y no es fácil, pero él se debe a su público y ellos quieren saber todo lo que pasa en su vida... es a lo que se arriesga un artista.

- Y bueno... cambiando de tema, dijo Eleonor...

- Candy... me gustaría hablar contigo...

- Sí señora... claro, dijo Candy presintiendo que Eleonor quería hablar sobre Terry.

Candy sabía que no podría evitar por mucho tiempo su encuentro con el amor de su vida, además de que ahora sería su "hermanastro", tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Susana de no abandonarlo nunca. Por otro lado, sentía unas ganas enormes de verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien... que no se preocupara y que por fin podrían estar juntos.

Eleonor y Candy fueron a dar un paseo...

- Candy...

- Si??? Preguntó temerosa.

- Yo te he llegado a querer como a una hija... si lo sabes verdad???

- Pues no lo sabía, pero se lo agradezco infinitamente... y yo también me he encariñado mucho con usted.

- Bueno, pues por lo mismo, quiero decirte que me gustaría mucho verte feliz... al igual que a...

- Terry... terminó Candy.

- Así es… yo sé que he insistido mucho con el tema... pero Candy, ahora él está solo... y te ama... te necesita... no sabes cuánto.

- En serio usted cree que Terry me sigue amando???

- Candy!!! Por favor... claro que te sigue amando...

Candy se sonrojó y sonrió un poco nerviosa y con un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

- Mira Candy... yo sé que todo esto ha sido difícil para los dos... pero... por qué no hablas con él???

- Pero... yo... qué le voy a decir???

- Dile cuánto lo amas y hazle saber que estás con él.

- Pero señora Eleonor... yo no puedo llegar con Terry y decirle que lo amo, cuando su esposa acaba de fallecer... eso sería muy imprudente de mi parte...

- Bueno, no lo veas así... él necesita tu apoyo... Pero sabes??? Ya no voy a forzar esto más... Obviamente yo los quiero ver juntos y felices... pero veamos qué dice el tiempo.

- Así es señora Eleonor... el tiempo lo dirá todo. _"Espero que el mismo tiempo me ayude a que todo se dé naturalmente"_, pensó Candy.

Terry estaba pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Eleonor... recordaba cada una de sus palabras y se daba cuenta de que cada vez era mayor el deseo de ir a buscar a Candy y correr a abrazarla... quería decirle que la amaba, que lo perdonara por ser tan cobarde y abandonarla por Susana.

En eso, Terry tomó una decisión... no esperaría más... buscaría a su mamá para preguntarle por Candy...

Terry salió corriendo... fue a comprar un ramo de rosas blancas (las favoritas de Candy) y se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba Eleonor.

Eleonor había tenido que salir al teatro, para ver algunas cosas, mientras que Candy platicaba con Larry en su habitación.

- Papá... no sabes lo mal que me siento...

- Hija, por favor dime qué te pasa... puedes confiar en mí... soy tu padre y te amo.

- Hay papito... dijo tomando su mano y llorando al mismo tiempo... Son tantas cosas... pero ya no puedo más... y le tengo que contar a alguien esto...

- Qué pasa Candy???

- Pasa que hice una promesa... algo que no sé si debí hacer... o más bien... no sé si podré cumplir.

- Pero qué prometiste Candy??? Y a quién???

- Papá... le prometí a Susana que haría mi vida con Terry... que nunca lo abandonaría.

- Pero... Susana te pidió eso??? No lo puedo creer!!!... según lo que Eleonor me contó esa chica no era buena... era egoísta y hasta prepotente.

- Pues se equivocó papá... ella sólo estaba enamorada. Y sufrió mucho al lado de Terry, porque me confesó que él nunca la quiso...

- Hija, pero no sé qué es lo que te aflige, si siempre has amado a Terry... no te preocupes... deberías estar contenta de cumplir algo que más que una promesa es un sueño para ti.

- Pues si... ya sé... pero no sé qué ni cómo hacer para acercarme a Terry. No sé si decirle la verdad o simplemente provocar un encuentro papá...

Candy lloraba desconsoladamente y su padre la abrazaba, cuando de pronto, se abrió la puerta... era Terry...

- MAMA... DIME POR FAVOR DONDE ESTA CA...

Terry vio la escena... Candy abrazaba a un hombre en la habitación de su madre??? Pero qué estaba pasando??? De repente...

- Terry... yo... eh... te presento a Larry, dijo Candy nerviosa.

- Perdón, dijo Terry saliendo de ahí...

- TERRY, gritó Candy...

Terry corrió sin pensar en nada, dejando caer el ramo de rosas blancas que traía para Candy... Había hecho el ridículo... encontrar a su pecosa en un cuarto de hotel y en brazos de ese tal Larry???!!! Era más que doloroso para él... por fin había comprobado que el tipo de la nota, tenía algo que ver con ella... Mucho más que eso... la abrazaba con tanto amor y ternura que... tenía ganas de desaparecerlo del mapa.

Candy salió del cuarto, no sabía lo que pasaba... aunque pudo intuir los celos de Terry, quien no lo pudo ocultar con su actitud... Ahora iba a ser más difícil poder acercarse a él... todo estaba muy confuso. De repente, Candy se topó con el ramo de flores... lo recogió y leyó una nota que decía: Candy... simplemente... Te amo.

Larry siguió a Candy y la encontró sentada en el piso, llorando a mares y abrazando las rosas blancas que Terry dejó caer. Parecía que todo estaba perdido para su hija... pero aún así, todo eso tenía una solución... y ahora le tocaba a Larry poner de su parte para que esto se aclarara.


	21. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

"**Enfrentando la verdad"**

Larry abrazó a su hija, quien se sentía completamente destrozada con lo que había sucedido. Si antes era difícil pensar en cómo acercarse a Terry... ahora se complicaba todo... Qué haría??? Ir y explicarle todo??? La verdad no se atrevía... porque entonces tendría que decirle lo de Susana y todo parecería que fue por la promesa y no por el amor que ella podría sentir por él, que fuera a buscarlo.

- Papá... dime qué hago ahora??? Después de esto, Terry no querrá volver a verme...

- Pero Candy, por qué piensas eso??? Ahora me doy cuenta que ese muchacho realmente te ama... creí que Eleonor exageraba, pero ahora que lo vi... pude sentir su sufrimiento al verte conmigo... Venía emocionado con su ramo de flores y le echamos a perder el momento...

- Pues si papá... precisamente por eso... nos vio juntos... y ahora no sé lo que piense.

En ese momento llegó Eleonor, quien pasaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Vio a Candy y Larry en el suelo y se asustó.

- PERO, QUE PASO???

- Eleonor, acompáñame a dejar a Candy en su habitación, por favor...

- Si, pero por qué lloran??? Qué pasa???

- Pasa que vino Terry...

- Y???

- Pues nos vio juntos... yo abrazaba a Candy...y bueno, no sé qué pensó...

- LE DIJISTE COMO TE LLAMAS???

- Sí, dijo Candy... yo le dije que le presentaba a Larry... y en eso salió corriendo.

- NOOOO!!! DIOS MIO!!! POBRE DE MI HIJO...

- Qué pasa señora Eleonor??? Por qué nos pregunta eso???

- Bueno, les diré en tu habitación, vamos...

Eleonor y Larry acompañaron a Candy, quien se sentía cada vez peor...

-Y bueno, ya llegamos Eleonor, dijo Larry... ahora sí, explícanos cuál es el problema de que tu hijo sepa mi nombre.

- Bueno... recuerdan el día en que Susana se puso mal en el teatro???

- Sí señora, pero eso qué tiene que ver???

- Pues cuando corriste para buscar a un médico... tiraste una nota que llevabas en tu bolso...

Candy trató de recordar...

- Ah, si... llevaba la nota que me diste con las flores cuando supimos que eras mi papá, dijo Candy mirando a Larry.

- Bueno... pues esa nota la tomó Terry.

- No acabo de entender, dijo Candy ya un poco desesperada.

- Es que en esa nota... Larry te dice algo así como que te ama y nunca te dejará ir... y la firma con su nombre.

- NOOO!!! Gritó Candy... Ahora Terry confundirá todo...

- Así es Candy... de hecho él me dijo que estaba seguro de que tenías una pareja... por eso de la nota.

- Y por qué no le dijiste la verdad??? Preguntó Larry.

- Pues porque no me correspondía decirle que tú eres el padre de Candy... además te lo iba a presentar, pero no se ha dado el momento... Dios mío, pobre de mi hijo!!!

- Y ahora qué voy a hacer??? Preguntó Candy llorando.

- No te preocupes hija... todo tiene solución y esto no será la excepción... ya verás.

- Candy... confía en nosotros, dijo Eleonor... todo va a salir bien y tú y mi hijo podrán aclarar todo esto.

- Gracias... gracias por su apoyo, dijo Candy mientras abrazaba a Larry y Eleonor al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Terry vagaba por las calles repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente la escena que acababa de presenciar... no paraba de llorar, pensando en que había echado todo a perder... en que su cobardía le estaba cobrando una a una las tonterías que había cometido. Llegó a un restaurante y pidió un coñac... después otro... luego otro... hasta que cayó la noche... Terry estaba borracho de nuevo!!! Hacía mucho que no tomaba... desde que perdió a su pecosa... ahora sentía que la volvía a perder.

- PECOSAAAA!!! POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME, gritaba Terry, mientras empleados del restaurante trataban de calmarlo.

- Señor Terrence, por favor... es mejor que se retire...

- NOOOO, QUIERO A MI PECOSA... LA QUIERO!!!, gritaba Terry mientras forcejeaba con los empleados.

- Mire señor Terrence... si gusta, lo podemos llevar a su hotel... pero es mejor que nadie se de cuenta de esto... puede haber algún periodista escondido por ahí... le dijo uno de los empleados al oído...

- BUENO, PUES QUE TODOS SE ENTEREEEN... AMO A CANDYYYY, ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y NO ME IMPORTA ESE TAL LARRY... NO ME INTERESA EN LO MAS MINIMO!!!, gritó parándose y dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban ahí.

La gente no paraba de mirar a Terry... pero se había vuelto loco??? Cómo decía que amaba a una chica que no era su esposa recién muerta??? Además, cómo se atrevía a arriesgar así su carrera... borracho y gritando incoherencias???

Terry salió de ahí casi a la fuerza y su chofer lo llevó al hotel.

En la mañana, mientras desayunaban, Larry y Eleonor contaban lo sucedido a Albert y Catherine. Candy no quiso bajar... no tenía apetito y prefería descansar.

- Pero entonces Terry piensa que tú y Candy son amantes??? Preguntó Albert.

- Así es Albert... y no sé que hacer para ayudar a mi hija...

- Por qué no le dicen la verdad a Terry??? Dijo Catherine.

- Es que no sabemos cómo manejarlo, comentó Eleonor... Mi hijo es un testarudo... y sé que si ve a Larry, no querrá hablar con él.

- Es que todo es cuestión de simplemente presentarlos, dijo Albert.

- Sí... y cómo??? Voy a llegar y le voy a decir a Terry... "Hijo, te presento a tu nuevo padrastro"???

- Imagínense la escena!!! Dijo Larry.

- Pues la escena se va a dar y ni modo, dijo Albert... tienen que aclarar todo esto por el bien de Candy y Terry... para que por fin puedan estar juntos.

- Tienes razón Albert, dijo Eleonor... tenemos que presentarte con Terry, comentó mirando a Larry con un poco de miedo.

Larry simplemente suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- En el cuarto, Candy pensaba en lo que pasó.

- "_Dios mío, ayúdame por favor... desde que tomé la decisión de estar con Albert han pasado tantas cosas, que ya no sé que pensar y cómo hacer para que mi vida tome un rumbo fijo... Amo a Terry con toda mi alma... es lo único que sé... y que hice esa promesa que me ha costado tanto trabajo cumplir... por favor, ilumina mi camino."_

Larry y Eleonor decidieron ir a hablar con Terry, quien no soportaba la resaca de la noche anterior... Tocaron a su puerta...

- NO QUIERO VER A NADIE... Y SI ES LA PRENSA, MENOS...

- Hijo, soy yo... tu mamá.

Terry se puso una camisa y un pantalón... abrió la puerta... y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al tal Larry con su madre!!!

Pero qué pasaba??? Se estaban volviendo locos todos??? Su madre quería hacerlo sufrir??? O tal vez le confesaría que le mintió, que Candy sí tenía una pareja... pero, por qué llevar a ese tipo a su habitación??? Estaba muy confundido...

- MAMA, PERO...

- Cállate Terry y escúchame...

Terry estaba desconcertado... hacía mucho que su mamá no le hablaba de esa forma... como si fuera un adolescente que necesita una buena tunda.

- Qué te pasa mamá???!!!

- A ver Terry... nos vas a dejar pasar, o no???

- Mmmm, pues pasen... ya qué???

- TERRY!!!

- Mamá, qué haces aquí???.

- Ese es un recibimiento correcto para tu madre???

- No es eso, simplemente me siento mal y prefiero estar solo.

Larry se sentía bastante incómodo ante la situación y le pidió a Eleonor que acabara de una vez por todas.

- Eleonor, es mejor que empieces a hablar...

Terry miró a Larry desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido.

- Terry... te presento a Larry.

- Sí... ya lo conozco, ayer Candy me lo presentó, gracias... dijo Terry volteando hacia la ventana.

- Mucho gusto Terry, dijo Larry extendiendo la mano.

Terry volteó... le dio la mano no muy convencido y dijo:

- Pues lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo. Y espero que haga feliz a Candy, porque de mi cuenta corre que...

- TERRY, YA CALLATE, dijo Eleonor molesta.

- Mamá!!!

- Larry hace feliz a Candy y la hará toda su vida... porque sabes??? EL ES SU PADRE.

Terry sintió que el suelo se le movía... no entendía nada... Larry, el padre de Candy??? Pero si su pecosa no tenía familia... y qué hacía su mamá con él??? Todo esto lo puso muy mal y prefirió sentarse antes de caer al piso.

- EL PADRE DE CANDY???

- Así es Terry, dijo Larry... Candy es mi hija...

- Pero... cómo??? No entiendo nada mamá...

- Bueno... Larry es mi productor... Cuando viajábamos hacia París... nos encontramos con Candy... quien venía con Albert en el barco...

- Ahhh entonces Candy y Albert...

- Terry... nos vas a dejar hablar, o no???

- Bueno, está bien... dijo tratando de calmarse.

- Candy y Larry se conocieron por mí... Larry perdió a su hija... que es otra historia que ya te contaremos...

- Usted abandonó a Tarzán Pecosa???

- No Terry... a tu Tarzán pecosa nadie la abandonó... pero escucha a tu madre.

- Larry y Candy sintieron una simpatía mutua... sin saber que eran padre e hija... hasta que Larry encontró a una persona que le confirmó que esa niña hermosa... era su propia hija.

- No entiendo nada... Pero entonces... qué hacían usted y Candy en el cuarto de mi madre???

- Es que... hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirte Terry...

- Otra cosa???

- Sí... y espero que no me hagas otra escenita de las que sabes hacer...

- Bueno mamá, habla de una vez por todas...

- Es que no sé cómo lo tomes... pero sabes una cosa??? Ya no me importa hijito... y bueno, ahora me tienes que demostrar que eres el hombre al que todos admiramos.

- A ver mamá... ya estás haciendo esto muy largo, no crees??? Vamos al grano...

- Ok Terry... Larry es... Mi prometido.

- QUE??? COMO QUE TU PROMETIDO???

- Así es Terry... desde que conocí a tu madre supe que era la mujer con la cual quería pasar el resto de mi vida... así que le pedí matrimonio... y ella aceptó. La amo Terry, eso no lo debes dudar... y la voy a hacer feliz.

Terry se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana... estaba confundido... pero al mismo tiempo aliviado... su pecosa era libre!!! Pero qué tonto fue al escapar así!!! Candy abrazaba a su papá... no a su novio, ni a su amante y mucho menos a su esposo... Y ahora resulta que el padre de Candy era el prometido de su madre!!! Necesitaba pedir perdón... su actitud siempre había sido cobarde... huyendo de los problemas y las cosas que para él no tenían solución.

- Mamá... necesito pensar... No es que no quiera aceptar tu relación con... Larry... además no soy nadie para evitar que seas feliz. Pero por favor déjenme solo. Larry... disculpe si lo molesté en algún momento... y gracias por encontrar a Candy y hacerla lo feliz que yo no he podido.

- No tienes que pedir disculpas muchacho... te entiendo, amas mucho a mi hija... y sé que si no la pudiste hacer feliz fue por las circunstancias que les tocaron vivir... No te preocupes Terry... todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias... y perdón nuevamente.

Eleonor y Larry dejaron solo a Terry... tenía que pensar y asimilar lo que había sucedido... pero parecía que todo iba tomando su rumbo.


	22. Chapter 23

" **Mi dulce Candy"**

Terry pensó toda la noche en cómo acercarse a su "Tarzán pecosa"... practicaba qué le iba a decir, lo que ella tal vez le contestaría... estaba emocionado, pero nervioso... demasiado nervioso... ya que lo que ensayaba no era una más de sus obras... ahora era el guión de la vida real.

Por otro lado, Candy seguía preocupada... qué pasaría??? Tal vez tendría que dejar que el tiempo pasara... lo único que sabía es que ya no quería estar más tiempo sin Terry... tenía una esperanza... ese ramo de rosas blancas... con esa nota llena de amor, lo único que le demostraban era que Susana tenía razón... Terry nunca la olvidó.

En la mañana, tocaron a la puerta de Candy... eran su papá y Eleonor.

- Adelante, dijo un poco desanimada.

- Hola Candy... buenos días... podemos hablar contigo??? Preguntó Eleonor.

Ahora qué pasaba??? Otra mala noticia??? Ya no por favor!!! Era demasiado...

- Pasa algo??? Preguntó Candy.

- No hija, al contrario, dijo Larry un poco más animado.

Candy lo miró sospechando algo en él... algo raro.

- Hija... Eleonor y yo... fuimos a hablar con Terry.

Candy estaba asustada...

- Cómo que fueron a hablar con Terry??? Preguntó titubeando.

- Sí, dijo Eleonor... le dijimos toda la verdad, Candy.

- TODO???

- Sí... le dijimos que Larry no es tu pareja... sino tu padre... yo sé que fue tal vez arrebatado de nuestra parte... y que a lo mejor tu querrías darle la noticia de que encontraste a tu papá. Pero sabíamos que tú no te animarías a hablar con él... por la forma en que se fue de aquí.

Candy agachó la cabeza... pensaba en que tal vez fue mejor así... pero tenía una incertidumbre muy grande... Si Terry sabía la verdad... dónde estaba???

- Y... cómo reaccionó???

- Eso no importa Candy, lo mejor es que él ya sabe la verdad...

- Qué me tratan de ocultar??? Terry se molestó por algo???

- No Candy, pero ya conoces a Terry... al principio ni siquiera nos dejaba entrar a su habitación.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes Candy, después todo tomó su rumbo y Terry acabó pidiéndome una disculpa, dijo Larry.

- Vaya!!! Contestó Candy.

- Y bien, sólo queríamos que supieras que todo va a estar bien Candy... no te preocupes, comentó Eleonor.

- Ok... pero me gustaría pedirles un favor a los dos, dijo Candy un poco temerosa.

- Está bien hija... que podemos hacer por ti???

- Es eso papá... precisamente... que ya no quiero que hagan nada por mí. Les agradezco mucho todo lo que me han apoyado y el que hayan ido a hablar con Terry también me alivia un poco... pero no quiero forzar nada. Tengo que tomar las cosas como son y como vengan.

- Me parece perfecto Candy... Terry y tú ya tienen el camino libre... tal vez nos metimos más de la cuenta, pero al fin y al cabo es porque son nuestros hijos y los queremos ver felices... comentó Eleonor.

- Y se los vuelvo a agradecer... pero ahora, como dice usted señora, ya no hay nada que nos separe... ahora sabremos decidir si queremos estar juntos.

- A ver hija, no te entiendo... no es lo que siempre soñaste???

- Si papá... pero no sólo soy yo... Terry también tiene voz y voto en esto, no creen???

- ... Y tú piensas que mi hijo no quiere estar contigo... dijo Eleonor.

- No, no es eso... simplemente que han pasado muchas cosas... tal vez hemos cambiado demasiado desde que nos dejamos de ver... no lo sé...

- Bueno hija... como tú dices... eso lo tendrán que ver ustedes...

- Si papito... gracias, dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Candy se sentía un poco mejor... pero algo pasaba... tenía mucho miedo. Esa niña de gran sonrisa, que siempre veía las cosas con optimismo, tenía miedo de ser feliz... cómo es eso??? Tenía mucho miedo de que algo o alguien viniera a opacar lo que podría ser por fin su felicidad...

Pero... tenía que quitarse esos pensamientos negativos de la cabeza!!! Ahora lo que importaba era que el amor de su vida era libre y ella también... El destino se encargó de demostrarle a Candy que su decisión no había sido la correcta... también lo hizo con Terry... tal vez de una forma más dramática, pero a fin de cuentas, era una lección.

Eleonor y Larry le contaron a Albert y Catherine que hablaron con Terry y todo lo que sucedió.

- Que bueno que por fin ese cabeza hueca entendió, dijo Albert.

- Oye, estás hablando de mi hijo eh??? Comentó Eleonor en broma

Todos comenzaron a reír... cuando de pronto alguien se acercó a su mesa... Era Terry.

- Hola...

- Hola, dijeron todos.

- Albert, cómo estás??? Saludó Terry con una sonrisa y sorprendido de ver a Albert con otra chica...

- Bien Terry, gracias... mira, te presento a Catherine... mi novia.

- Vaya... tu novia???

- Así es, dijo Eleonor... linda la muchacha no???

- Si... mucho gusto, dijo Terry tomando la mano de Catherine.

- Buenos días Larry.

- Buenos días Terry, dijo Larry en un tono muy amable y con una sonrisa.

Terry se sentía bastante apenado por la escena del día anterior... pero esa sonrisa de Larry lo alivió un poco.

- Perdón, les puedo robar un momento a mi mamá???

- Claro dijo Larry, pero me la regresas eh??? No me quiero quedar sin esposa antes de casarme.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

Terry pensó en que Candy sacó la simpatía de su padre... era una persona muy agradable y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su mamá se veía realmente feliz junto a él.

- Le aseguro que se la entrego completita... comentó un Terry mucho más relajado.

Candy había ido a caminar... por suerte... no era aún el momento de reencontrarse con Terry.

- Hijo, dime... cómo te sientes???

- Mamá... me siento raro... me siento bien, me siento asustado, me siento aliviado... enamorado... nervioso... no sé, si me vuelves a preguntar, mejor te diría que realmente no sé cómo me siento.

- Bueno hijo, es normal. Hace unos días perdiste a tu esposa... que sea como sea, fue con quien compartiste un buen tiempo de tu vida. Ves a Candy luego de mucho tiempo... la confusión que tenías sobre si Candy estaba enamorada de alguien más o no... Y ahora, saber que ya no hay nada que te impida estar con ella... creo que no te debes culpar por sentirte así.

- Pues si... pero con tanta cosa, ya ni te he preguntado algo que precisamente te iba a preguntar, cuando fui a buscarte al hotel.

- Qué quieres saber hijo???

- Mamá... dónde está Candy???

- Ay hijo... si supieras...

- QUE PASA??? SE REGRESO A AMERICA???

- Nooo Terry...

- Mamá, dime la verdad... qué pasa con Candy??? Claro... seguramente al ver mi reacción se quiso ir de aquí.

- Terry... no me gusta la actitud que estás tomando... qué pasa con tu seguridad???

- No sé mamá... tal vez los hombres enamorados nos volvemos un poco tontos... dijo apenado.

- Bueno, pues Candy no se regresó a ningún lado...

- Entonces, dime por favor dónde la encuentro...

- Aquí...

Terry volteó asustado, creyendo que Eleonor se refería a ese lugar en específico y que Candy estaba escuchando...

- No Terry... me refiero a que está hospedada en este hotel.

- QUE??? Y POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA???

- Terry, con tantas cosas que han pasado... tu dime... cuándo te digo que Candy está aquí??? Cuando murió Susana obviamente NO era el momento... cuando viste a Larry abrazándola??? Pues tampoco era el momento Terry... Dios mío, qué hijo tengo!!!

- Bueno, ya mamá, discúlpame... es que todo esto me tiene muy mal.

- Y sabes hijo??? Ya no me voy a meter con ustedes... ya sabes dónde está Candy, verdad??? Pues tú sabrás si la buscas o no... si le dices cuánto la amas y te dejas de tantas tonterías.

- Así es mamá... ya me voy a dejar de tanta tontería como dices... ya me propuse ser feliz...

- Me lo juras hijo???

- Te lo juro mamá... dijo Terry abrazando a Eleonor.

- Muy bien Terry, pues adelante... tú sabes qué hacer... ah por cierto, dijo Eleonor acercándose a su oído... Su habitación es la 67.

- Gracias mamita, eres genial, dijo Terry riendo y alejándose, mientras su mamá lo veía con alegría y amor.

Candy regresó al hotel y cuando llegó... su cuarto se había convertido en un jardín de rosas blancas!!!

- "_Dios mío... que sea lo que me imagino, por favor... por favor...",_ pensó esperanzada en que esas flores se las hubiera enviado Terry.

Cada ramo de rosas tenía un número... Candy se dirigió al ramo número uno, el cual traía una nota que decía:

- "_Mi dulce niña Candy... siempre estuviste ahí."_

Candy sentía una emoción indescriptible... tenía que ser él... no podía ser el fantasma de Anthony, verdad??? Por fin... por fin podría estar con él... pero no quería asegurar nada hasta leer su firma.

Se acercó lentamente al ramo número dos... abrazando a su pecho la primer nota.

Tomó la segunda nota que decía...

- "_Nunca te olvide... tu sonrisa me siguió a todas partes"_

El tercer ramo tenía otra nota...

- " _Mi trazan pecosa... nunca se borró de mi mente ese primer y único beso que te robé"_

Claro!!! Era Terry!!!

Candy se fue volando en sus recuerdos... ese primer beso... cuando sintió que se le iba la vida en él...

Se acercó al siguiente ramo de rosas blancas...

- " _Eres lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida... eres lo único que iluminaba mis días"._

Leyó el siguiente, mientras lloraba emocionada:

- "_Perdón pecosa... perdón por ser tan cobarde y haberte dejado ir..."_

_- No Terry... no tengo nada que perdonarte... te amo con todas mis fuerzas..._ pensó Candy.

La última de las notas decía:

_- "Candy... Mi dulce Candy... si aún me amas... te espero esta noche a las 8:00 en el restaurante de la Torre Eiffel". Terry._

Candy lloraba de alegría como una niña... nunca había sido tan feliz... Volvería a ver a Terry!!!... y la amaba... nunca la olvidó como tampoco ella a él!!!

- " _Terry, te amo y estaré ahí sin falta..." _pensó.

Eran las 6 de la tarde... apenas tenía tiempo para escoger lo que se pondría... era la noche más especial de su existencia... se reencontraría con el amor de su vida... tenía miedo, pero era más su alegría por verlo... abrazarlo... besarlo.

De repente Candy se percató de algo... en su cama había una caja... la cual también tenía una nota que decía:

- "_Esto es para ti... pecosa... si quieres, puedes estrenarlo hoy"._

Era un hermoso vestido... blanco con detalles en verde esmeralda, que hacían resaltar sus ojos... tenía un escote pronunciado y faldón largo.

Candy no paraba de llorar... y de pensar en que era el día más feliz de su vida... ya no tendría que hacer nada para cumplir su promesa... Dios la escuchó y todo se dio como tenía que ser... ella no movió un dedo para estar con Terry...


	23. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

" **Un Maravilloso sueño..."**

Candy sintió cómo su sonrisa volvió... le regresó la alegría por vivir y aunque su optimismo no lo había perdido, con lo que le pasó ya no era la misma Candy... Sonrió, dio vueltas por toda la habitación con el vestido sobrepuesto... reía y cantaba al mismo tiempo... todo era perfecto... Recordaba el baile de disfraces en el internado... ahora era diferente... Ella y Terry eran libres, no estarían en un internado y nadie los vigilaría...

- "_Dios mío... gracias... te amo... gracias..." _repetía Candy una y otra vez mientras se miraba al espejo y sonreía.

Dieron las 7:30 de la noche y Candy estaba lista... había soltado su cabello y sólo lo adornaba con una cinta verde... se maquillo y se puso el vestido que su adorado Terry le había enviado. Todo estaba listo... tenía que salir de ahí para llegar temprano a su cita... el corazón de Candy era toda una revolución...

- "_Cálmate Candy o te va a dar un infarto... y bien muerta, bieeen muerta, pero bien bonita, verdad???... jajaja" _Bromeaba sola.

- " _Dios mío, por favor, que no me vaya a sonrojar al ver a Terry... que todo salga bien, por favor, por favor..."_

Candy salió de su habitación cuando se topó con Larry...

- HIJAAA!!! PERO QUE HERMOSA TE VES!!!

Candy se sonrojó y encogió los hombros sonriendo como sólo ella sabía.

- Gracias papito... en serio lo crees???

- Hija, eres la mujer más bella que he visto... nada más no le digas a Eleonor que te lo confesé, le dijo en secreto y riendo.

Candy soltó una carcajada...

- Vaya Candy... hacía mucho que no te oía reír así... qué pasa??? Y por qué estás vestida así???

- Ahhh que papá tan curioso tengo eh??? Pues adivina... dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura y volteando de lado y hacia arriba.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, tal vez... NO ME DIGAS QUE...

- Sí papá... voy a ver a Terry... dijo dando un pequeño salto y tomando las manos de su padre.

- En serio??? Se escuchó la voz de Eleonor, quien se acercaba a ellos.

- Si... en serio... y ya me tengo que ir... si no, llegaré tarde, dijo Candy riendo.

- Pero Candy... cómo es que...??? Dijo Eleonor mientras Candy se alejaba de ahí.

Larry y Eleonor se voltearon a ver con cara de confusión y alegría al mismo tiempo. Por fin sus hijos serían felices y ahora realmente iban a ser una familia!!!... Lo único que faltaba es que Terry y Candy se casaran... tal vez tuvieran hijos... pero lo más importante, que estuvieran juntos y se amaran siempre.

Candy subió al carruaje... iba demasiado nerviosa y pensando en qué pasaría... temblaba como una niña resfriada...

- "_Ya deja de temblar Candyyy... a ver... tranquila, respira hondo... exhala... inhala... exhalaaaa..."_ de repente un grito aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

El chofer frenó los caballos asustado, haciendo que Candy se golpeara en la cabeza con la madera...

- Aaaauuuucchhhh

- Pasa algo Srita. Andrew???

- Jajajaja, no Sam... perdón... dijo Candy apenada y sobando su cabeza ...

Candy quería sacar todo lo que sentía y creía que gritando dejaría de temblar... era la misma niña traviesa en el fondo.

Cuando llegaron...

- Srita. Andrew... servida...

Mientras... Candy rezaba y decía cosas dentro de la carroza...

- " Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío... por favor, por favor..."

- Señorita Andrew... está usted bien???

- NOOO... digo, sí... gracias Sam... ahora bajo, dijo hecha un manojo de nervios.

Candy bajó, caminó hacia el restaurante... y de repente... se dio cuenta de algo... parecía que el restaurante estaba... CERRADO???

- Ay no... no puede ser... tal vez hoy no abren...

De repente... vio cómo se comenzaron a encender las luces... se abrieron las puertas... Candy no sabía qué hacer... estaba vacío... Pasó... todo el restaurante estaba adornado con rosas blancas... veladoras y música de fondo. Candy no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo... Terry había hecho todo esto por ella!!!

En ese momento... se acerca alguien detrás de Candy y la toma por los hombros... Candy dio un pequeño brinco... se asustó...

Candy no volteó... presintió que era él... Terry, quien al momento le dijo al oído...

- Disculpe señorita... podría concederme esta pieza???

Candy respiró hondo, volteó y clavó sus hermosos ojos verdes en los penetrantes ojos azules de Terry... estaba ahí... paralizada, sin habla... miraba con miedo a Terry... sin saber lo que pasaría. No podía decir una sola palabra... estaba frente a él... por fin...

De repente el silencio se rompió...

- Claro Señor Grandchester... sería un honor para mí... dijo Candy más enamorada que nunca y sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Terry.

- Candy... susurró Terry, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para comenzar el baile...

Terry había preparado todo... era lo bueno de ser famoso... los dueños del restaurante se lo rentaron para esa noche...

Todo era perfecto... Candy y Terry juntos y solos... no había nada que los molestara... bailaban como la primera vez... mientras el viento entraba por los grandes ventanales del restaurante y movía el vestido y el cabello de Candy. No dejaban de mirarse mutuamente... y... por fin... Terry acarició la cara de Candy... sin dejar de mirarla... se acercó y entre un "te amo" rozó sus labios con los de ella... respiro, la volvió a mirar y se fundieron en el más hermoso beso que jamás se haya dado nadie. Estaban sin aliento... se deseaban como nunca...

- Terry, dijo Candy llorando.

- Mi Trazan pecosa, dijo Terry mientras veía con ternura y una sonrisa a Candy... qué pasa??? Por qué lloras???

- Terry... nunca había sido tan feliz, es por eso, por la inmensa alegría que siento... y ... por primera vez te lo puedo decir... Terry... TE AMO!!!

Candy sonrió y volvió a besar a Terry... no pararon de hacerlo hasta que la melodía terminó... era la misma música que tocaban mientras bailaban en la fiesta del internado con sus disfraces de Romeo y Julieta... Terry sabía perfectamente cómo complacer a su pecosa y cómo hacerla feliz.

- Ahora cenemos Candy... te parece???

- Si mi amor... me encanta la idea...

Candy le había dicho "mi amor" a Terry... este se sentía en las nubes al escuchar eso y Candy ni se diga... parecía todo como un sueño del cual no querrían despertar nunca. Se sentaron a la mesa y los músicos siguieron tocando... de repente llegó el mesero que Terry había contratado...

- Desean ordenar???

- Sí, contestó Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

El mesero y los músicos estaban fascinados con la pareja... se veían tan felices!!! Derramaban miel y no podían ocultar su amor...

Ordenaron la cena... cenaron, platicaron... rieron como nunca con las Candy Aventuras en el Hogar de Pony... Terry le contó de su calvario con Susana y cómo siempre la recordó.

- Sabes Candy??? No sé cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti...

- Ay Terry... si supieras...

- Si supiera???

- Sí... yo había decidido hacer mi vida con Albert...

- Cómo??? dijo sorprendido.

- Así es, pero el destino me demostró que ese no era el camino correcto... te contaré.

Candy le contó a Terry toda su aventura en el barco, el desafortunado encuentro con Eliza y Neil... su rompimiento con Albert, cómo fue que encontró a su papá... y todo lo que lo extrañaba entre tantas cosas.

- Terry, dijo Candy llorando... yo tampoco podía vivir sin ti... todo era diferente, triste y aunque mi carácter no me dejó caer del todo... la verdad es que no soportaba la idea de perderte. No sabes lo que sufrí al enterarme por un periódico, de que te habías casado con Susana.

- Candy... perdón, dijo Terry agachando la mirada.

Candy levantó su cara por la barbilla y le dijo:

- Terry... no tienes por qué sentirte culpable... los dos tuvimos la culpa, porque los dos nos dejamos... pero sabes??? Eso fortaleció nuestro amor... por algo pasan las cosas y ahora estamos aquí... en un maravilloso sueño... dijo Candy riendo y levantando a Terry para fundirse en sus brazos.

Terry tomó las manos de Candy... se hincó... e hizo una señal al mesero...

Candy estaba impactada ante la escena. El mesero llegó y llevó una charola de plata... en ella, una rosa blanca... pero esta rosa... era especial...

- Tómala Candy...

- Sí, dijo Candy sonriendo...

Candy tomó la rosa... y en una de sus espinas colgaba... UN ANILLO!!!

- TERRY!!! Gritó Candy con los ojos abiertos.

- CANDY!!! Gritó Terry imitándola y bromeando, como para romper el nerviosismo.

- Pero... dijo Candy más asombrada que nunca.

- Candice White Andrew... me haría usted el gran honor de ser… mi esposa???

Candy no lo podía creer... era lo único que faltaba para que esa noche fuera perfecta... Terry le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!!! Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... ayudó a Terry a ponerse de pie y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas...

- Terry... yo...

- Candy... no me vayas a decir que no eh???

- Terry... cómo te voy a decir que no??? Eres lo más importante en mi vida... y obviamente te quiero cerca de mí... o qué crees??? Que luego de todo esto te puedes deshacer de tu Tarzán pecosa??? PUES NOOOO. SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA TERRY... TE AMO...

- Y yo a ti señorita pecas!!!

Los dos rieron y se besaron de nuevo... Esto como decía la misma Candy, parecía un Maravilloso sueño.


	24. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

"**Juntos por siempre..."**

**(La boda del año)**

Candy y Terry pasaron una hermosa velada... después de la cena...

- Pecosa...

- Dime Terry, dijo Candy riendo por la forma en que Terry le seguía llamando.

- Quieres que te acompañe al hotel???

- TERRY!!! Exclamó Candy abriendo los ojos.

- Candy, no seas mal pensada... sólo quiero llevar a mi princesa.

- Bueeeno... me parece perfecto.

- Mmmm, dijo Terry bromeando, como haciendo entender que se había arruinado su plan.

- TERRY!!! Eres un majadero, jajajajaja.

- Hey... por qué te ríes???

- Es que esa palabra me da mucha risa... "majadero"... jajajajaja. Así dicen la Srita. Pony y la hermana María... _"Niño, eres un majadero_", dijo imitándolas y moviendo el dedo índice...

Los dos soltaron una carcajada.

Terry deseaba más que nunca a su pecosa... y Candy también se moría de ganas de estar con él... pero pensaba en que ya faltaba poco para estar siempre juntos y que no debía adelantarse a los hechos... y así se lo hizo saber...

- Terry... ya hablando en serio...

- Wow!!! Creí que no sabías hablar en serio...

- Ya Terry, deja de jugar, que quiero que me escuches...

- Está bien, está bien... dime Candy.

- Lo que sucede es que... yo... te deseo... dijo apenada.

- Candy... yo...

- No digas nada... simplemente te quiero decir que... me gustaría esperar a que nos casemos... para mí es importante...

- Está bien Candy, como la princesa diga...

- Terry, es en serio...

- Yo también estoy hablando en serio Candy... yo puedo esperar... ya esperé mucho de todos modos... así que no hay prisa... pero eso sí... mejor no te acompaño, porque...

- TERRY!!!

Comenzaron a reír.

Ya en el hotel...

- Gracias mi amor, por acompañarme...

- De nada pecosa...

- Oye... también te quiero dar las gracias por las sorpresas de este día... me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo... Te amo Terry.

- Yo a ti princesa... dijo Terry dándole un beso en la frente.

Todo era perfecto esa noche... y estaban ahí... con todo puesto... los dos solos... en la puerta de una habitación y con el deseo que ardía más que nunca en sus cuerpos... Terry comenzó a besar a Candy... el beso se tornó más y más apasionado... hasta que...

- Espera Terry... por favor... dijo Candy agitada.

- Está bien... ya habíamos quedado... no te preocupes pecosa... contestó Terry dando de nuevo un beso en la frente a Candy...

- Bueno, nos vemos mi amor... dijo Candy con su enorme sonrisa.

- Adiós, contestó Terry... mañana pasaré por ti en la mañana... por cierto... nunca en toda mi vida te había visto tan hermosa como hoy...

- Gracias contestó Candy sonriendo... te espero mañana... se me hará eterno... no sé si podré dormir, dijo riendo.

- Y yo menos... me tendré que bañar con agua fría...

- TEEERRYYY!!!

- Si, ya sé... ya me voy, dijo Terry sonriendo.

Candy estaba feliz... lo que pudo dormir de la noche, soñó con Terry y mientras no dormía, recordaba paso a paso lo que había sucedido... Quería que el tiempo corriera para poder estar con él de nuevo...

En la mañana, Terry fue por Candy y planearon dar la noticia a sus papás, a Albert y a Catherine durante el desayuno.

- Terry, me muero de los nervios...

- Mire señorita pecas, usted debe estar tranquila... es un momento que tenemos que disfrutar, no es así... mi hermanastra favorita???

- Hermanastra??? Aaahhh, es cierto... Terry... no estaremos cometiendo incesto??? Comentó Candy mientras los dos reían a carcajadas...

Mientras, en la habitación de Larry y Eleonor.

- Oye Larry... no te parece extraño que Candy nos haya dejado una nota diciendo que nos espera en el restaurante del hotel??? Por qué mejor no vino a buscarnos???

- No sé... sí es extraño, pero vamos a ver qué pasa...

- Sí... tal vez nos quiere contar cómo le fue con mi hijo.

- Pues yo espero que todo se haya aclarado y que finalmente puedan estar juntos.

- Sí... yo también...

- Vamos???

- Ok...

Albert y Catherine estaban igualmente sorprendidos... por qué Candy les dejaría esa nota??? Era muy extraño... además ellos no sabían que Candy y Terry se habían reencontrado.

Finalmente estaban los cuatro ya esperando a Candy en el restaurante... De pronto ven que se acerca Candy... pero no iba sola!!! IBA CON TERRY???!!! Y venían de la mano, sonrientes... parecían dos soles que iluminaban todo!!!

- Dios mío, exclamó Eleonor sin poder creerlo...

- Hola a todos, dijo Candy más feliz que nunca.

- Hola, dijeron todos sonriendo y con los ojos abiertos.

- Qué... nunca habían visto a una pareja feliz??? Preguntó Terry...

- Wow!!! No lo puedo creer!!! Exclamó Larry.

- Pues velo creyendo papito... dijo Candy riendo y mostrando a todos el anillo de compromiso que lucía desde la noche anterior.

No había mucho que decir... todo estaba muy claro... Candy y Terry estaban juntos y no sólo eso... COMPROMETIDOS???

- CANDY!!! Gritó su papá y se paró para abrazarla... Felicidades hija... no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte junto a Terry.

Terry se sintió muy bien... después de todo, su suegro y padrastro lo aceptaba.

Todos comenzaron a abrazar y a felicitar a la pareja por el acontecimiento...

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... mucha felicitación y nada que me piden tu mano eh???

Sólo se escuchaban risas en ese lugar...

- Bien Larry... pues déjeme comenzar... dijo Terry.

- En primer lugar muchacho... dijo Larry muy serio, asustando un poco a Terry... No quiero que me hables de usted... soy muy joven, así que háblame de tú...

- Ahhh... yo creí que me ibas a decir que no me dabas la mano de Candy.

- Y no te voy a dar su mano...

- Pero...

- Te la voy a dar completita, jajajaja.

Todos rieron de nuevo... parecía una fiesta... Eleonor no paraba de abrazar a Terry y éste de mirar a Candy...

- Candy... no sabes el gusto que me da verte por fin feliz y al lado del amor de tu vida, comentó Albert.

- Gracias Albert... yo también soy feliz de verte junto a una muchacha tan buena y linda como Catherine.

Catherine sonrió... se sentía en familia...

- Y bien... pues voy a comenzar Larry, dijo Terry... No sé si sepas nuestra historia, pero por lo que veo estás enterado... quiero decirte que amo a tu hija con todas mis fuerzas... que no te voy a fallar, ni a ella... que voy a darle toda la felicidad que le negué un día... ese día en que decidí irme con Susana por compasión, dijo Terry cambiando su semblante.

- Pero Terry, no te pongas así... dijo Larry... o qué pasa??? Es que no le has dicho nada, Candy??? Preguntó refiriéndose a la promesa que hizo Candy a Susana antes de morir.

- Decirme qué??? Preguntó Terry...

- Bueno, pues creo que es hora de que lo sepas... y a ustedes no tengo nada que ocultarles... papá, tú ya lo sabes... Eleonor va a se mi suegra... es mamá de Terry y Albert es mi padre adoptivo... Catherine también ya es parte de la familia y se puede enterar.

- A ver Candy... qué pasa??? Preguntó Terry intrigado.

- Pasa que ya no tienes que sentirte culpable por no haber hecho feliz a Susana...

- Por qué dices eso???

- Terry... yo... más bien ella...

- Bueno Candy, termina de una vez...

- Lo que sucede es que Susana me hizo prometerle algo... algo que no me ha costado trabajo hacer, por el gran amor que te tengo.

- Susana habló contigo???

- Sí... antes de morir.

- Y qué te hizo prometerle???

- Que nunca te abandonaría... Ella finalmente entendió que debíamos estar juntos... fue un gesto muy noble de su parte... dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

Terry no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima... recordó todo lo que le dijo Susana antes de caer enferma... cómo le gritó que le haría la vida de cuadritos y que tendría que aguantarla toda su vida...

- Perdón Terry... no había querido decirte esto... porque tal vez hubieras pensado que regresé contigo por una promesa... pero te juro que no es así, dijo Candy tomando su mano...

- Pero Candy... no puedo creer lo que nos estás diciendo... Realmente Susana te pidió que estuvieras junto a Terry??? Preguntó Eleonor sorprendida.

- Así es... Susana no era una mala persona... simplemente estaba enamorada... y la prueba más grande es que finalmente quiso verte feliz... aunque ya no estuviera aquí, dijo mirando a Terry.

Terry se levantó... caminó hacia el jardín del hotel... parecía que quería estar solo... Candy no lo siguió... quiso respetar su momento. Era normal... todo lo que pasó junto a Susana fue un calvario, sin embargo ya no tenía que sentirse culpable... ella se fue feliz...

Todos se quedaron un poco serios... y cuando Terry regresó...

- A ver, a ver... basta de caras largas, dijo Terry... vamos a brindar no??? No podemos arruinar este día, o no es así pecas???

- Claro que sí mi amor, dijo Candy sonriendo y dándole la mano a Terry para que se sentara de nuevo.

- Bueno, pues yo brindo por la felicidad de nuestros hijos, dijo Larry levantando la copa...

- Sí... por que por fin pueden estar juntos y disfrutándose mutuamente, dijo Eleonor...

Todos levantaron sus copas y brindaron...

Los días pasaron y Candy acompañaba a Terry a todas sus presentaciones... La prensa se preguntaba quién era esa hermosa chica que acompañaba a Terry todos los días... Terry evadía a los reporteros, sabiendo que ellos no entenderían su historia... cómo tenía un nuevo amor, si su esposa no hacía mucho que había muerto??? Era por eso que Terry prefería hablar de su carrera y no de su vida personal.

Candy y Terry decidieron regresar a Chicago en cuanto acabara la temporada, para que la boda fuera precisamente ahí, y que pudieran ir todos los amigos de Candy, además de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

- Oye Terry...

- Dime pecosa...

- Has pensado en que tu mamá y mi papá tendrían que casarse ya... igual que nosotros???

- Pues sí... hace mucho que le pidió matrimonio...

- Mi papá me comentó que ellos decidieron casarse hasta que me encontrara... y pues ya no hay nada que los detenga...

- Tienes razón Candy... Oye... tengo una gran idea... a ver qué te parece.

- Sí... dime...

- No te encantaría una boda doble???

- Boda doble??? Dijo Candy abriendo los ojos.

- Sí... nuestros papás y nosotros...

- WOW!!! TERRY... ERES MARAVILLOSO!!! Dijo abrazándolo... Claro que me encantaría... es más, por qué no se los proponemos hoy mismo???

- Pero... tú crees que les guste la idea??? Porque a lo mejor ellos quieren algo más íntimo... y mira que con todos tus amigos podríamos llenar el Coliseo Romano, jajaja...

- Terry!!! Jajaja, claro que querrán... son nuestros padres... y bueno, si no quieren, por lo menos lo intentamos.

- Está bien... siempre termino haciendo lo que quieres... dijo refunfuñando.

- Ni te quejes eh Terry??? Que fue idea tuya...

- Pues sí... yo y mi bocota!!!, dijo bromeando.

- Díos mío!!! Exclamó Candy levantando los brazos...

Candy y Terry invitaron a sus padres a dar un paseo y tomar el té esa tarde... Ya en la cafetería...

- Papito hermoso...

- Mmmm eso me suena a favor, dijo Larry riendo.

- Bueno, no es precisamente un favor dijo Candy guiñando el ojo...

- Pues dime hija... qué quiere mi princesa???

- Bueno, pues Terry y yo estuvimos platicando... No les parece que ya esperaron mucho para casarse???

- Ya ves Eleonor??? Hasta nuestros hijos lo dicen... recuerda que me prometiste que en cuanto encontrara a mi hija nos casaríamos...

- Bueno, sí... pero no quise quitarle importancia al compromiso de nuestros hijos... y con todo lo que había pasado... pues ni tiempo hubo como para poner una fecha.

- Pues nosotros lo podemos arreglar... y tal vez también le puedan "quitar" importancia a nuestra boda, dijo Candy riendo.

- No te entiendo hija...

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que Terry y yo... estábamos pensando que...

- Hey, no me quites el crédito Candy, el de la idea fui yo, dijo Terry bromeando.

- Bueno, como sea... qué han estado pensando??? Preguntó Larry inquieto...

- Pues... pensábamos que sería bueno casarnos los cuatro el mismo día... qué les parece??? Dijo Candy sonriendo.

Larry y Eleonor se voltearon a ver... se quedaron mudos... Casarse el mismo día que sus hijos??? Sonaba raro, pero sería hermoso... Sonrieron y respondieron al momento.

- SIIII...

- Wow!!! No tuvieron que pensarlo mucho eh???, bromeó Candy.

- Es que es maravilloso lo que nos están proponiendo Candy... Imagínate... me casaré el mismo día que mi hija...

- Sí, y será la boda del año, comentó Candy... imaginen... El mejor actor juvenil y su madre, la gran y reconocida actriz Eleonor Backer... Wow!!!...

- Es cierto, dijo Terry haciendo cara de enfado... ahora tendremos que cargar con la prensa...

- Pero... la prensa aún no sabe que eres mi hijo, Terry.

- Ay... no había pensado en eso, dijo Candy apenada...

- No importa, lo que es realmente importante es que aunque no fuera la boda del año, será el día más feliz de nuestras vidas...comentó Eleonor.

- Cierto, dijo Candy...

Los cuatro se abrazaron al mismo tiempo y reían ...

Candy y Terry disfrutaban día a día estar juntos... iban a pasear a diario, aprovechaban cada uno de los segundos que la vida les regalaba...

Por fin, llegó la hora de regresar a Chicago, Candy estaba ansiosa de ver a todos sus amigos y a sus dos mamás. No podía estar un momento más sin decirles lo feliz que era... cuando les escribía sólo les decía que estaba bien... que era feliz... pero nunca entró en detalles, ya que quería que lo de su matrimonio con Terry fuera una sorpresa... y sí que lo sería.

Candy y los demás esperaban el tren que los llevaría al puerto de Rouen, para de allí tomar el barco que los llevaría de regreso.

- Que feliz soy, Dios mío... No puedo estar más agradecida con la vida, comentó Candy... qué más puedo pedir???

- Pues no eres la única eh??? Dijo Terry acercándose al oído de Candy... mira la cara de nuestros papás...

- Sí dijo Candy acercándose al oído de Terry, jajaja parece que les dibujaron una sonrisa y al dibujante se le perdió el borrador...

Candy y Terry comenzaron a reír a carcajadas...

- A ver muchachos sonrientes, ya nos vamos, suban que los dejamos eh??? Comentó Larry.

- Si papá, allá vamos... gritó Candy.

- Sabes Albert??? Nunca pensé sentirme tan bien con alguien... y no me refiero nada más a ti... creo que encontré una pequeña familia... dijo Catherine.

- Así es Catherine, somos una familia... y yo también soy feliz contigo... quién lo iba a decir no??? Antes de subir a ese barco que nos trajo aquí... cada uno de nosotros tenía planes tan diferentes!!!

- Es cierto... pero como dice Candy... el destino es muy testarudo y a veces por más que quieras decidir cómo será tu futuro, hay cosas que no puedes cambiar...

- Sí y con Candy y Terry, el destino se aferró eternamente... nada más míralos... no pueden estar el uno sin el otro... dijo Albert riendo.

El viaje tanto en el tren, como en el barco fue lo más agradable que podría ser... convivían como una verdadera familia, planeaban la boda, acudían a todos los eventos del barco y se divertían como enanos...

Eliza y Neil regresaron antes que ellos... habían decidido dejar en paz a su prima... Seguían siendo dos chicos interesados, pero ya no tenían a quién molestar... al principio fue aburrido para ellos, pero pasado el tiempo se acostumbraron y se dedicaron a convivir con su círculo de "amigos". La tía Abuela Elroy decidió viajar a Europa y quedarse allá... estaba enfadada de vivir en el mismo sitio siempre...

Por fin, luego de un largo viaje... estaban de regreso... Candy bajó del barco y corrió para acostarse en el primer jardín que encontró... Terry la perseguía con las maletas...

- Hey Candyyyy a dónde vas???

Candy lo esperaba acostada en el jardín, con las manos atrás de su cabeza y una gran sonrisa... Al verla Terry pensó:

- "_Ay Caaandy, no cambias!!!"_

- Aquí estoy Terry... por fin en América de nuevo!!! Dijo sonriendo y respirando hondo.

- Ah que mi pecosa tan nostálgica... dijo Terry mientras se sentaba al lado de Candy, con una rodilla doblada y recargando su antebrazo sobre ella.

- Es que no puedo creer tanta felicidad... Terry... y si algo pasa???

- Si algo pasa de qué???

- Es que de repente me da miedo, dijo Candy sentándose...

- Miedo???

- Sí, de ser tan feliz... yo sé que siempre he sido optimista y positiva... pero a veces pienso que no puedes tener todo en la vida, y es cuando temo que algo venga y opaque mi felicidad...

- No pecosa... no tengas miedo, dijo Terry abrazando a Candy de lado... No tienes por qué pensar que las cosas son así... mejor piensa en que ya sufrimos demasiado... y que la vida nos está recompensando por tantas lágrimas que derramamos...no crees???

- Tienes razón mi Romeo... dijo Candy riendo y recordando a Terry en su papel teatral... Por cierto, no te he dicho lo guapo que te ves vestido de Romeo, verdad???

- Pues no... no me lo has dicho...

- Pues te ves guapísimo!!! Dijo Candy mientras abrazaba a Terry... Es más, desde ahora eres MI Romeo, qué te parece???

- Pues va a ser gracioso, "Romeo" acepta usted a "Tarzán pecosa" como su esposa???, bromeó Terry mientras los dos reían sin parar...

Albert invitó a todos a pasar unos días en la mansión de Lakewood, mientras se preparaban para la tan esperada boda.

Catherine y Albert prepararon una fiesta de compromiso sorpresa tanto para Candy y Terry, como para Eleonor y Larry. Todo estaba listo... habían avisado de la fiesta a todos los amigos de las parejas... sin comentar nada del compromiso... la reunión sería sorpresa para los novios y la noticia para los invitados... Así, no tendrían que avisar persona por persona sobre la boda...

- Por qué quieres que esta noche estemos todos muy guapos, Albert??? Preguntó Candy intrigada...

- Pues... simplemente, porque quiero hacer la cena para ustedes...

- Uy no se los recomiendo, bromeó Candy... Cuando lo cuidé en mi casa, Albert hacía de comer y... la verdad...

- Candy!!! Exclamó Albert, mientras todos reían.

- Bueno Albert, pues tus deseos son órdenes... todos estaremos listos... dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

Eran las 8 de la noche... todo estaba listo para la fiesta de compromiso... Albert se apresuró a arreglar todo, mientras los demás estaban en sus habitaciones viendo lo que se pondrían para la ocasión... y aunque les parecía extraño todo esto de la cena, no preguntaron más, ya que creían que era un gesto de Albert para recibirlos en su mansión... Todos se veían muy bien... estaban ya arreglados, cuando al bajar...

- SORPRESAAAAAAAAA!!!! Gritaron todos los invitados.

Candy abrió los ojos y gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, luego de soltar la mano de Terry...

- WOOOWWW!!!

- Candy, cuidado, no te vayas a caeeerr!!! Gritó Terry asustado...

Candy parecía no escucharlo y se abalanzó para abrazar a todo el mundo... lloraba de alegría... no lo podía creer!!! Estaban sus dos mamás... su mejor amiga, Annie... Archie, Patty, su novio el periodista... Tom, Jimmy, Bob, los niños del Hogar de Pony y todas las personas que formaron parte de la vida de Candy desde su infancia...

- No lo puedo creer!!! Dijo llorando... qué feliz soy!!!

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver a... TERRY??? Qué hacía Terry ahí??? No se suponía que Candy estaría con Albert??? Y Albert estaba con alguien más... Y Eleonor Backer??? La famosa actriz, estaba con ellos!!! Todo estaba muy confuso...

Los demás saludaron a todo el mundo también... había amigos de Terry y compañeros de Larry y Eleonor, del teatro...

- Atención, atención!!! Gritó Albert para que todos guardaran silencio... Esta fiesta, es una sorpresa, no sólo para Candy... sino para todos los invitados... ya que vamos a celebrar su compromiso matrimonial...

Candy estaba sorprendida, emocionada, feliz... no dejaba de sonreír...

- COMPROMISO MATRIMONIAL??? Gritó Archie... con los ojos abiertos...

Todos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos... Annie pellizcaba a Archie, porque la había puesto en ridículo gritando enfrente de todos.

- Aaaauuuucchhh!!! Gritó Archie de nuevo, mientras todos reían.

- Así es, dijo Candy... Archie, tú siempre tan... ruidoso, comentó Candy riendo. Bueno... pues lo que dijo Albert es verdad... Albert... gracias por darme este momento...

- Hey pecosa, no nos excluyas, también es nuestro momento, dijo Terry bromeando, mientras los demás reían.

- Bueno, como sea... Quiero decirles, que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo... porque... Me caso con Terry en dos semanas, dijo guiñando el ojo y tomando a Terry de un brazo...

- QUEEE??? Gritaron todos al unísono.

- Bueno, no se asusten, lo que pasa es que no me pude conseguir algo mejor, bromeó Candy y todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Oye pecosa... mejor déjame a mí el discurso, no???

- No... no es cierto... pero ya hablando en serio... yo les quiero decir que por fin Terry y yo estamos juntos... que a pesar de las adversidades, pudimos reencontrarnos y decidimos casarnos.

- WOWWW!!! Gritaron Annie y Patty, quienes corrieron a abrazar a su amiga...

Las tres lloraban de alegría, mientras la Señorita Pony y la hermana María esperaban su turno para felicitar a su niña...

- Candy... amiga, qué felicidad... no lo puedo creer!!!, decía Annie con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo tampoco, dijo Patty... pero me da mucho gusto verte por fin con el amor de tu vida, Candy... y nos tienes que contar TODO, eh???

- Claro, y gracias amigas, no saben cuánto las quiero... dijo mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Por fin se pararon frente a Candy sus dos mamás...

- Señorita Pony, hermana María, gritó Candy abriendo los brazos...

- Candy, hija... le dijo llorando la señorita Pony...

- No llore, señorita Pony... soy muy feliz, véame!!!

- Sí, Candy, lo que pasa es que estamos muy emocionadas, dijo la Hermana María, quien también estaba llorando.

- Gracias... dijo tomando sus manos... gracias por todo lo que me dieron... gracias en verdad.

- Y bueno... basta de lloriqueos... vamos a celebrar, dijo Candy dirigiéndose a todos los invitados... pero antes... les tengo otra sorpresa...

- OTRA??? Gritaron todos.

- Así es, dijo Candy... Esto es junto con mi boda, lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida... dijo tomando la mano de Larry...

Todos se miraban preguntándose cuál sería esa sorpresa...

- Bien, pues aprovechando el momento de felicidad y celebración, les quiero presentar a Larry... MI PADRE.

De repente hubo un silencio casi tenebroso... nadie entendía por qué Candy presentaba a ese hombre como su padre.

Candy continuó...

- Así es... Larry es mi papá... y en este momento les contaré la historia...

Candy les contó cómo había encontrado a Larry y cómo era que él la había perdido desde antes de nacer... Todos se conmovieron hasta las lágrimas... abrazaban a Candy y a Larry...

Después de esto, Eleonor tomó la palabra...

- Y bueno... yo también quiero decir algo... Creo que todos me conocen... tal vez no fuera de los escenarios, pero me gustaría que los amigos de mi nuera y de Terry, fueran mis amigos también... porque yo... soy la madre de Terry.

Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar... qué era todo esto??? Cuántas sorpresas en un solo día... era como un sueño... Candy se casaba con Terry... encontraba a su padre y además este se casaba con la madre de Terry, quien era la actriz más reconocida de la época???

- Yo sé que lo oculté mucho tiempo, siguió Eleonor, haciendo que el murmullo se convirtiera en silencio de nuevo... Pero era porque quería que mi hijo sobresaliera por su talento... y que no dijeran que yo, Eleonor Backer, lo apoyaba para que llegara hasta donde está... Así que el día de la boda, se lo diré a los periodistas y ya no habrá más secretos...

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir... era una fiesta llena de felicidad... brindaron, comieron, bailaron, platicaron y disfrutaron al máximo la fiesta de compromiso.

Pasaron los días y por fin, llegó el más esperado de todos... el día de la boda... Annie y Patty ayudaban a su amiga a arreglarse... la boda sería en el jardín de las rosas, en la Mansión de Lakewood.

- Candy... que hermoso vestido!!! Dijo Annie llorando.

- Annie... no es posible... todavía no se te quita lo llorona???

- Perdón Candy, pero es que las bodas me emocionan...

- Uy, pues no me quiero ni imaginar cómo estarás en la tuya, que por cierto, es en un mes... así que tienes que prepararte bien eh??? comentó Candy riendo.

- Oye Candy... y no estás nerviosa??? Preguntó Patty...

- Nop... estoy emocionada... es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado... y me muero por ser la esposa de mi "Romeo".

- Romeo???

- Sí, así le digo... me encanta cuando lo veo en su personaje del teatro.

- Oye... y... la noche de bodas??? Preguntó Patty.

- Patty!!! No seas indiscreta, dijo Annie sonrojándose.

Las tres amigas rieron.

- Bueno... la verdad... sí, un poco... sólo eso me pone nerviosa... pero tal vez tome un poco de vino... a ver si así se me quita el miedo, jajaja.

- Ay Caaaandy!!! Dijeron sus amigas.

- Bueno, basta de plática y ayúdenme a vestirme... y a ver si me queda el vestido, porque últimamente he comido muchos pastelillos, comentó Candy un poco preocupada, mientras sus amigas reían.

Abajo, en el jardín...

- Dios mío, dónde estará Candy??? Preguntaba Terry mientras caminaba de un lado a otro...

- Tranquilo Grandchester, dijo Archie... la novia no se va a escapar...

- Seguro??? Dijo Terry bromeando, mientras los dos recordaban cuando Candy escapaba del internado por los ventanales de los dormitorios.

- Bueno, tanto así como seguro, no estoy, siguió la broma Archie, para romper el nerviosismo.

- Archibald!!! Exclamó Terry...

- A ver, qué pasa aquí??? Dijo Albert acercándose...

- Es que Terry está muy nervioso... por qué no le das un vinito???

- Noooo, si le doy un vinito, luego no termina, jajaja...

- Albert... en serio... dónde está Candy???

- Terry... no seas desesperado, aún falta media hora para la boda... ya sabes cómo son las mujeres cuando se arreglan y más aún, el día de su boda...

- Albert tiene razón, dijo Larry acercándose... pero yo, al igual que Terry, me muero de los nervios... ya quiero que Eleonor baje...

- Bueno, ya basta... las novias se están poniendo bellas... eso es todo... además están en esta misma casa... no tienen por qué preocuparse...

- Ya te veré, mi querido Albert... a ver cuándo nos das la sorpresa eh???

- Pues muy pronto Grandchester... te lo aseguro...

Por fin las novias bajaban la escalera... se veían hermosas... Candy lucía un vestido de uno de los mejores diseñadores de la época, al igual que Eleonor, quien se lo recomendó. El vestido de Candy era de un blanco deslumbrante... era de tirantes... y ceñido hasta la mitad de la cadera, donde terminaba en pico... la parte de arriba tenía piedras preciosas y bordados sin ser muy saturado... la faldilla era de tul y ampona... y en la parte de atrás cerraba con cintillas... Su peinado dejaba ver sus hermosos rizos dorados... y tenía pequeñas flores que lo adornaban. Eleonor por su parte... llevaba un modelo de satín color perla, ceñido hasta debajo de las rodillas, donde comenzaba a ampliarse... Las mangas eran largas y terminaban en pico. Tenía un escote pronunciado y llevaba un sombrero.

Los novios se quedaron impactados al verlas... parecían dos reinas... Terry llevaba un traje blanco y una rosa del mismo color en el saco... su cabello suelto y se veía como todo un modelo. Larry portaba un traje Beige y también lucía muy guapo.

Las novias tomaron las manos de sus parejas, quienes las esperaban ansiosos.

- Candy... eres la novia más hermosa que haya habido jamás, dijo Terry sin dejar de mirarla.

- Gracias Romeo... y tú no te quedas atrás eh??? Te ves, simplemente... hermoso.

- Pero Eleonor!!!, qué hermosa luces... en ninguna de tus actuaciones habías lucido igual... y mira que es mucho decir...

- Gracias Larry... tú siempre tan galante... Tú también te ves muy guapo...

Los novios sonrieron...

El sacerdote esperaba a que llegaran los novios en un Altar que pusieron en el jardín... todo era muy elegante, las rosas blancas de Anthony hacían que todo luciera más hermoso aún.

Los novios caminaron al altar...

Annie y Patty eran madrinas, mientras que los niños del Hogar de Pony fueron los pajes.

Larry iba con su hija Candy, mientras que Eleonor acompañaba a su Terry. Al llegar al Altar, hicieron el intercambio.

- Terry... te entrego a mi hija... y te pido que la hagas feliz... como este tiempo la has hecho.

- Así será Larry... no te preocupes.

- Y yo Candy... te entrego a Terry... sé que lo harás feliz, porque lo amas.

- Sí, no lo dude, dijo Candy con una sonrisa...

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin percances... la prensa estuvo presente y Eleonor decidió revelarles el gran secreto, por lo que la noticia al día siguiente se publicaba en todos los diarios...

Todos bailaron, comieron, y se divirtieron mucho... era la boda perfecta... Candy se sentía en las nubes al igual que su Romeo.

- Sabes Romeo??? Dijo Candy mientras bailaban...

- Dime pecas...

- No te imaginas cuánto tiempo soñé con esto...

- Sí me lo imagino... porque yo también soñaba con lo mismo

- Candy... me enamoré de ti, por tantas cosas... tu belleza, tu alegría, tu carácter fuerte... tu bondad... cuando sacabas la lengua de lado porque habías hecho alguna travesura... tu forma de subirte a los árboles... cómo siempre tenías una palabra de aliento para quien la necesitara...

- Y yo Terry, amo todo de ti... tu nobleza... la forma en que me miras... cuando tocas la armónica... las cosas que me dices... tu carácter también fuerte y tus detalles... ese primer beso... Tus hermosos ojos azules... cuando me defendías de Neil y sus amigos... todo me enamoró de ti Terry... todo...

Candy y Terry se besaron... eran realmente felices...

La fiesta terminó y fue todo un éxito... todos estaban contentos... Candy se despidió de sus dos mamás y de sus amigos...

- Gracias por todo, los amo y les prometo que seré muy feliz de ahora en adelante...

- Candy, de todo corazón te deseamos eso y más, dijo la Señorita Pony...

- Gracias de nuevo, dijo Candy abrazando a sus dos mamás... después abrazando a sus amigas y a Archie.

Dentro de la casa, Terry esperaba ansioso a Candy... él ya se había despedido de los invitados...

Candy llegó y sonrió al ver a su Romeo solo en la sala... Eleonor, Albert, Catherine y Larry ya habían subido a sus habitaciones...

- Candy... te tengo una sorpresa, dijo Terry...

- Una sorpresa???, dijo abriendo los ojos.

- Sí... sígueme...

Terry llevó a Candy a la cabaña que estaba cerca del lago... la mandó a arreglar... había pétalos de rosas en la cama, veladoras, vino, fruta y todo para pasar una linda noche de bodas...

- Pero Romeo... esto es hermoso!!! dijo Candy llorando... mientras él la cargaba para entrar.

- Es lo menos que merece mi pecosa... comentó Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Terry... susurró Candy.

Terry bajó a Candy, se acercó... comenzó a acariciar su cara...y mirándola con sus enormes ojos azul rey, la besó... el beso estaba lleno de ternura... bajó sus labios al cuello de su esposa... Candy se estremeció, temblaba como una niña... lloraba de emoción y correspondía a todas las caricias de Terry...

Afuera, comenzó a llover... pero era una lluvia tranquila... el sonido de la misma hizo que el ambiente fuera perfecto.

Terry comenzó a desabrochar con suavidad y desesperación, al mismo tiempo, el hermoso vestido de Candy, mientras ella quitaba su saco... estaba temerosa, pero al mismo tiempo su vientre ardía en deseos por poseer a su hombre. Estaban sin aliento... sus cuerpos pedían a gritos fundirse en uno solo... El empezó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Candy y esta se estremecía mientras se arqueaba teniendo más cercanía con el cuerpo de su esposo.

La niña traviesa parecía quedar atrás en la escena, mientras aparecía la mujer sensual, la que nadie, sólo su Romeo conocería. Candy le quitaba la camisa, mientras descubría los brazos fuertes y hermosos de Terry... su abdomen plano se unió al de ella, mientras parecía que perdían la respiración. Se acercaron a la cama, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás... y la acostó lentamente, mientras besaba su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al pecho de la rubia, haciéndola estremecer hasta la punta de sus pestañas. Las manos de los amantes comenzaron a deslizarse por cada uno de los rincones de sus cuerpos. Por fin... Terry miró a su pecosa... y entre un "te amo" comenzó a descubrir suavemente su interior...se fundieron en uno solo...Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás externando así el placer que sintió al tener por fin a su hombre dentro de ella. El vaivén de la danza que estaban interpretando sus cuerpos, era lo más hermoso que habían vivido, se miraban, se besaban y se acariciaban con la ternura y la pasión que solo un amor como el de ellos podía demostrar... después... sus voces se escucharon, haciendo un eco que parecía ir desapareciendo poco a poco por el bosque, acallando cualquier sonido que hubiera alrededor.

Candy por fin era una mujer... la más feliz del mundo y al lado del hombre que más amaba en la vida... esa noche fue la más maravillosa para los dos... Luego de tanto sufrimiento, la vida los recompensaba así...con la mayor dicha que jamás pudieron llegar a imaginar.

**FIN**

**EPILOGO...**

**Meses después, Larry llevó a Candy a conocer a su abuela... y con el gran corazón que siempre la caracterizó, la perdonó al igual que su padre. **

**Terry compró una casa cerca de Lakewood mientras que Larry hizo lo mismo. Candy entró a trabajar a un hospital de Chicago y Terry siguió su carrera artística, viajando con su esposa cuando iba de gira.**

**Annie se casó con Archie en cuanto su amiga y su esposo regresaron de la luna de miel, mientras que Patty lo hizo 6 meses después.**

**Albert y Catherine contrajeron matrimonio al año y se dedicaron a viajar por todo el mundo, haciendo obras benéficas siempre que tenían oportunidad.**

**Candy y Terry esperaron dos años sin hijos para disfrutarse mutuamente... tuvieron gemelos, Renata y Anthony... quienes fueron la alegría de los abuelos. Fueron un matrimonio dichoso hasta el final... con los problemas normales de una pareja, pero siempre supieron resolverlos con comunicación, amor y respeto.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AGRADECIMIENTOS...**

**Hola amigas Candy Fans... quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios, sugerencias y su apoyo durante el tiempo que estuve publicando mi historia. Se siente una emoción enorme el ver que les gusta y las mantiene a la expectativa y a pesar de que no las conozco, ya siento un cariño enorme hacia ustedes.**

**Kara, gracias de nuevo por tus lindos comentarios, ya que fuiste la primera, de las personas que conozco, que leíste mi fic completo.**

**Esposito hermoso... de nuevo gracias por apoyarme y estar siempre ahí... Me ayudaron mucho tus comentarios... Te amo.**

**Mallory, próximamente la traducción al inglés de mi historia... no te me desesperes, jajaja... es más difícil traducir del español al inglés que visceversa, así que pronto la podrás leer en tu idioma natal.**

**Y bueno, pues este fué el final de una historia que me tuvo atrapada mucho tiempo... algo que nunca voy a olvidar, al igual que a ustedes.**

**Los amoooo**

**Flacaaa.**


End file.
